A Vampire's Blossom
by The Death Reaper
Summary: CIA Agent,Haruno Sakura ends up meeting a Vampire while on the chase of her target.The vampire take's a mysterious liking to her and wants her for himself.Oncoming memories and threats come to be. They have a past,but only a few know the truth of what was
1. Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, My Blossom

**(A/N): I've revised all my chapters fixing any mistakes but if I happened to miss any please tell, thanks.**

**I hope you reader's like my Supernatural/Romance/Mystery story!!!**

**FYI: ****The chapter's become longer after chapter 3!!! **

**Yup, I guess you can consider this a AU Fic w/ some OOC-ness in it…but what Fic doesn't?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or a Lotus Sport Exige 240R... -Tear- I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any made up characters Though.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1 : Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, my Blossom ****

* * *

**

"The target is going down fifth avenue, we have'em blocked off at sixth but it look's like he's turning onto Treemont street, over" came a voice over the scanner. The car sped up faster as it came to the end of president avenue, flying down that street, the sleek metallic midnight blue Lotus Sport Exige 240R took a sharp turn right before taking another sub-street down.

"Target took a right and I lost him, do you have him in your sight? Over" came the voice again over the scanner. The driver of the 240R picket up the walkie talkie. " I'll have him soon" came a female's voice, obviously the driver.

The driver turned into a parking lot of an abandon factory. The said person turned off the engine and smoothly opened the door stepping out. She wore a black leather jacket, underneath was a crimson red tank top. She wore a pair of lose fitting hip hugger's and had regular black Nikeys on. Her hair was the color of Sakura petals and her eyes were a dazzling shade of emerald. She looked about the age of 21.

The girl closed the door and began to walk off when the voice shouted out from her walkie talkie. "Sakura don't you dare go and pursue the suspect, he is considered highly dangerous and lethal."

The pinked haired girl, Sakura, rolled her eye's while talking into the walkie talkie. "I'm at the abandoned factory in the west side of town, I'm not waiting" and with that said, Sakura turned the object off and threw it into her car. She walked off and came upon the back door of the factor, opening it and proceeded in.

Sakura walked down the dirty corridor's before she heard the footsteps of someone in the next room. Stealthily she took out her silenced pistol and put her back against the wall, her gun held up by one hand while the other reached for the door's knob. She quickly but silently turned the knob and peered into the room to see a man with brown hair in his late thirties sitting down in a chair, his gun held in both his hands.

Sakura put her body in the door way and pointed her gun at the said man. "Put your gun down and I will not kill you" she said emotionlessly. The man looked up and his brown eyes locked with her emerald ones for a few minutes before he jolted out of the seat and made his way to the other door in the room.

Sakura fired, but missed. She cussed out loud and chased after him running into another room before she hit the floor, hiding behind a few metal crates as the brown haired man openly fired at her. Sakura stayed on the ground and then when the man stopped firing to reload she jumped up and ran towards him. The man, surprised by her front attack, ended up dropping his gun and running down the hall to a rusty ladder. Sakura not wanting to actually kill her target shoved her gun in the holster and climbed after the man.

She reached the top of the ladder and ducked down as a pipe swung through the air, she quickly jumped up and landed only to back flip, so she could dodge the man's pipe once again. Sakura stopped and grabbed the pipe as it swung down at her. She growled out at the stinging pain, but grasped it and pulled it out of the mans hand. She then swung it at the shocked man, successfully hitting him in the stomach, causing him to fall down onto his knee's.

The brown haired man glared up at Sakura before he sweep kicked her successfully making her fall. He jumped on top of her straddling her waist the best he could. His hands went to her neck trying to strangle her, while his mouth went to her ear. "To bad such a pretty little thing like you has to go to waste" he huskily said.

Sakura growled out as she put her hands to his face and tried pushing his eyes in. He screamed out in pain, releasing her neck. While doing so Sakura managed to pull her legs up and then kick him with both feet. The man flew back and went into a old large laundry shoot, falling all the way down.

Sakura got up and glared at the laundry shoot the man just fell down and mumbled to herself "Asshole". She got off the floor and ran down to the basement where the shoot ended up leading to. Before she came to the large metal doors she heard blood curdling screams. Hastily Sakura threw open one of the large metal doors and she cautiously stepped down the old wooden stairs.

Still hearing the screams, she pulled out her pistol and crept against the wall. She turned the corner only for her eye's to widen slightly at the sight before her. The brown haired man she was chasing was being held up by the neck, by a younger man about 26 who had black hair in a pony tail and of what she could see a line on the side of his face, stopping in the middle of his cheek. Sakura looked at the neck of the man and saw blood dripping down.

She walked soundlessly closer and pointed her gun at the dark haired man. "I'd advise you to put him down before I put a bullet through your head" she growled out as she cautiously watched the man in front of her act like she wasn't there and snap the neck of the brown haired man before dropping him to the ground.

The dark haired man turned toward Sakura as his cold, crimson colored eyes looked her still figure up and down. The guy didn't even move as Sakura peered down at the dead body of her target. "Get down on the floor before I shoot the bloody hell out of you" she sneered as she walked closer to the crimsoned eyed man.

'_Fuck, I was suppose to keep this one alive for a change'_ she thought to herself. _'Now he'll never pat for what he did.'_

He only looked bordly at her before he disappeared from sight. Sakura tensed up when she felt hot breath on her neck. " What make's me not kill you now?" he whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered but then glared down at the dead man, when she felt the man behind her run his hand up her thigh.

Sakura growled out "This Bastard" before she rammed her elbow back, at the unsuspecting male, hitting the guy's stomach. Sakura then jumped forward and twirled around, pointing her gun at the crimson eyed man, who was standing perfectly straight and had a smirk on his face.

Sakura glared at him. " CIA, Who are you?" she demanded as she slide her badge to the front of her belt. The person in front of her just smirked and stayed silent. "I asked you who you were?, god dammit!" she yelled at him, losing her temper.

The man still stood quiet and examined the pink haired female in front of him. Sakura pissed beyond belief was about to yell out at him again if the sounds of running and dogs howling made her turn her head around to see police officer's running down the stairs.

"Alright if you-" Sakura stopped talking as she turned around to an empty spot. She scrunched her face up in anger. But then her breath hitched when she felt the hot breath on her neck again. " Itachi, Uchiha Itachi , my Blossom." he said.

Sakura quickly turned around only to meet thin air. _'How the fuck can he do that?'_ she thought angrily as the police squad came up to her gun's raised.

"I'm CIA" she said while leaning her hips forward showing them the badge on her belt.

Sakura rubbed her temples as she walked up the stairs.

"Haruno, what the hell happened down there" came the voice of her boss Tsunade.

Sakura growled in annoyance but continued walking towards the exit. "Haruno"

"I'll write what happened in the report and you'll get it tomorrow" She yelled out as she disappeared to the outside. Sakura stretched her neck and shoulder's before she jumped into her 240R and speeded off home.

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's it for the first chapter, I'll try to get the second out soon. I'm only writing this because I have writer's block on my other story and this one's been on my computer for month's, mostly because I forgot I ever started writing it. **

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	2. I Hate Vacations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : I hate vacations!! **

* * *

Sakura arrived home in less then fifteen minute's, all courtesy of swerving in and out of car's. She walked over to the door of her house and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door stumbling in, closing the door behind her.

Sakura undid her leg holster and the two side holsters dropping them on her coffee table. She walked into her kitchen opening the fridge, while still rubbing her temple because of her major head ache. She pulled out a bottle of sake and then slammed the door shut, before she walked over to her couch and plopped down.

She stared at the ceiling as she jugged down half of the bottle of sake. "I'm going to find you Uchiha" she said out loud as she placed the bottle on the coffee table and went into her bathroom. _'A nice hot shower should relax me_' she thought to herself as she turned on the water.

Sakura stuck her hand in the falling water, testing it to make sure it was hot enough. After five tries she was satisfied and began stripping off her cloths. Once stark naked she stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the blistering hot water fell upon her head and slide down her toned body.

About a half hour later Sakura shut off the water and stepped out, water trailing down her body and dripping down to the floor. She pulled a white towel around herself and then made her way out of the bathroom, the steam escaping the room when she opened the door.

Once in her bedroom she pulled on her panties and bra, followed by a pair of black silky shorts and a white wife beater that had a skull and cross bone's on it. Digging through some draws to her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. She sat on her bed and started to sketch lines and shapes on the paper, until ten minute's later it started to look like the face of the killer of her target. Once properly shading in the face she dropped her pencil and examined her drawing. Her eyes narrowed, "Now why would you tell me your identity, when I could easily find you?" she asked the drawing as if expecting it to provide an answer.

After pondering on the question Sakura finally laid her head against the pillow, dropping the sketch and succumbing into darkness. Unknown to her, a pair of crimson eyes watched her sleep, and his t lips formed into a smirk. "Soon my blossom, soon." With that said, a pair of black and crimson colored bat wings spread out and the crimson eyed male, Uchiha Itachi, flew off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_SMASH

Sakura groggily slammed her fist on to her alarm clock, successfully shutting the thing up. Her body was sprawled out on the bed as she crunched up into a ball, then slowly opened her eye's, her vision a bit blurry she looked at the clock which read 10:50.

She shut her eye's again and laid flat on her back, almost going back to sleep before her eyes' widened and she jumped off the bed. "Shit, I'm late" she screamed a she rushed into the bathroom shedding her cloths and jumping into the shower. She yelped as the cold water sprayed down on her but quickly washed up in less then five minute's.

Sakura jumped out and pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple crimson colored t-shirt that said 'Sex is not the answer, sex is the question' on the front and on the back it said 'Yes, is the answer'. Running out of her room and into the kitchen, she grabbing herself a apple before running over to the coffee table grabbing her guns and badge.

She ran out the door and locked it before she threw her stuff in the window of her 240R. Sakura jumped into her car and turned on the engine, revving it up before she booked it out of her driveway and sped down the street.

A little while later after going through some red lights and almost getting into three accidents, Sakura arrived at the station. She slammed shut the door and ran up the stairs and in the building. Sakura flew down different corridor's till she came to a door that said 'Chief Tsunade' engraved on a cheap silver plate.

Sakura opened the door, to come into the middle of a meeting with Tsunade and some political people. "Hehhheee" she laughed as she scratched the back of her head and then closed the door. Sakura grumbled out in annoyance as she leaned against the door and slide down.

"Why me?" she mumbled to herself as she fell backwards when the door opened, landing on her back. Sakura had her eyes clenched shut and then slowly opened them at who ever made the "Ahem."

She looked up at them before she rose up and then moved out of the way, so they could proceed out. "Sorry" she apologized bowing and then walking into the office, shutting the door behind herself.

"Sakura, do you have the report?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura stiffened and then smacked herself on the forehead with her hand. "Eeeerrrrr…. About that…" she trailed off when she turned around to meet the glare of her chief.

"Haruno what do you mean…? Don't tell me you didn't write one?" Tsunade demanded.

Sakura walked up and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. She took a deep breath in S_he's mad, definitely when using my last name, might as well get this over with._'

Sakura looked directly at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, I didn't write one because" she paused and looked directly into the eye's of her chief" I had a really bad head ache and I've just been stressed out" Sakura spit out, half a lie.

Tsunade clenched her fist before smirking at Sakura. _'This will teach her' _she evilly laughed in her head. "Sakura, if your so stressed out, then I want you to take a two week vacation, think of it as a punishment for not writing the report, and an order."

Sakura went wide eyed. "You want me to WHAT!?!?!?!?" she yelled out as she stood up, making the chair fall over. "Tsunade you have to be joking, you know I never take vacations I live for what I do!!!" Sakura screamed out hysterically.

Tsunade inwardly smirked. "Haruno, lower your voice and sit down" she sternly said as she watched Sakura breath in deeply then pulling up the chair before sitting in it. "Now, because of that little out burst it's going to be three whole weeks"

Sakura's jaw dropped "But-"

"But nothing, unless you want to make it a month?" Tsunade cut her off.

Sakura put her head down. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, it won't happen again"

Tsunade nodded her head in approval "Very well then I want you to go home today after you tell me what happened. Your three week vacation will begin tomorrow and you'll get your regular check at the end of the week."

Sakura glared up at Tsunade. "Fine" she growled out.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Very well, now tell me what happened" she said as she pulled out a cup and bottle of Sake.

'_No wonder where I get it from' _Sakura thought as she cleared her voice and begun." Well when I arrived at the factory…."

…

…

…

…

After the little story, Sakura explained, leaving out the part were she the Uchiha guy spoke to her and gave his name, because she didn't want Tsunade looking for the said person without her.

Sakura bowed and left the building not so quietly. Once outside she screamed out, causing the birds on the side walk to fly off and the people walking around to stare at her. Sakura looked around at the people before she jumped into her car and screamed "What the fuck you looking at, it isn't a free show!!!" while driving off.

Sakura raced around the city trying to calm down the best way she knew how, which is racing down streets and abandon dirt roads, going through lights and stop signs, and NOT hitting anything that's alive. Even when she did get pulled over most of the cops knew her and didn't want to deal with her mode swing.

After hours of pointless driving around she arrived home around 8:00 at night. Still pissed as hell, she got out her car and slammed the door shut. She stomped over to her door and practically broke the key while shoving it into the key hole.

She opened the door and slammed it shut as she walked over to the kitchen with out turning on the lights, completely oblivious to the dark figure that was sitting on her couch. Sakura opened her fridge door and pulled out two bottles of sake before shutting it and walking out into the living room. She slumped onto a chair and opened the bottle of sake while mumbling "Damn Uchiha, this is your fault. You better pray to Kami-sama that I don't shot you on the spot when I find you!"

Sakura raised the bottle to her lips and froze in her movements when she noticed the crimson red eyes staring at her. Her own eyes widened. "Hello to you too, my Blossom"

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you guy's are liking it so far, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon!!! Thanks for the Reviews.**

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	3. Interesting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

_**

* * *

**_**CHAPTER 3 **: Interesting

* * *

Sakura raised the bottle to her lips and froze in her movements when she noticed the crimson red eye's staring at her. Her own eye's widened. "Hello to you too, my Blossom"

Sakura dropped the sake bottle before jumping up, her normal instincts taking over, she ran her hands on the coffee table, looking for her gun_. 'Shit I left it in the car' _she thought as she made her way over to the front door, only to be blocked by Itachi.

"Your not going anywhere, Blossom" he growled huskily.

Sakura backed up before she quickly whirled around to run to her kitchen where she kept a gun in one of the draws. Before Sakura went three feet she was roughly pushed up against the wall. Sakura glared up into the crimson eyes of the man and began struggling against his hold, but he only held tighter. "Blossom" came his stern voice.

Sakura growled before she went to knee him in the groin, but he caught her leg and made it wrap around his waist. "What the fuck are you doing here, get off!!" she screamed out as she tried to put her leg down but ended up failing because he pushed his body weight on her.

"Blossom" he said with more annoyance in his voice.

Sakura didn't listen as she kept struggling to get out of his hold. Itachi growled out in annoyance and anger as he grabbed her wrist and slammed them against the wall. Sakura whimpered as he crushed his fingernails into her skin, drawing blood. His head neared her ear and she froze. "Blossom I wouldn't want to hurt you, now would I?" he emotionlessly said as he trailed kiss's down her neck.

Sakura's breath hitched as he started to nibble on the flesh of her neck. "Get. The. Hell. Off. Me." she growled out between clenched teeth, ignoring the shivers he caused her.

Itachi ignored her as he continued his assault on her neck. Sakura began wiggling her neck around trying to get away from him again. This only caused him to growl out before he painfully bit her on the shoulder drawing blood, causing Sakura to yelp out.

Itachi swirled his tongue around her fresh wound, lapping up the blood that leaked out. "You taste good Blossom" he seductively said as he continued to lap up the rest of the blood, until it was done bleeding.

Sakura held back tear's that begged to be set free. _'How am I going to get away from this freak'_ she asked herself. Not soon after thinking that an idea popped into her head. Sakura put on a seductive smile and then seductively whispered. "Uc... Itachi-kun," Causing Itachi to stop his actions and move his head up, so his eyes were locked onto to his blossom's.

Before he knew what was going on he found himself kissing Sakura. Itachi taking back by the boldness let his guard down for that one moment and Sakura slammed her other knee up, hitting his groin perfectly. Itachi faltered enough for Sakura to get free and run into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her running figure, before he straightened out and into the hall. _'Last time you do that' _he thought as he spotted the door she ran into. _'Blossom will be punished'_

She put her hand up to her shoulder where a slight painful tingle, annoyed the hell out of her. She peered at her wrist the best she could, because she had yet to turn on the lights of her room. Sakura rubbed her wrists and made her blood smear on the palms of her hands. Breathing in deeply, she ran to her burro and pulled out a knife_. 'Damn, how the hell did he find me, how can he move so fast?' _she asked herself as she neared the door and put her ear to it, to try and hear if he was still out side the door. Sakura listened intently as she tried to hear if her assaulter was still in the house. She leaned back and reached for the knob, but stopped when she saw it moving.

"Blossom, I don't like to play hide and seek" came his voice in a calm and collective manor.

Sakura glared at the door before walking back to her phone, she picked it up and dialed Tsunade's private number. After a few rings the answer machine picked up. Sakura growled out at the inconvenience before whispering "Tsunade, someone is in my house and I don't have my pistols with me…so get-" Sakura pulled away the phone when she heard the line go dead. _'He cut the line' _she thought angrily as she threw the phone on her bed.

Sakura walked over to the door and bent down, peering underneath it. She squinted her eyes and saw nothing. "Where the hell did he go?" she mumbled to herself as she stood up.

Sakura whirled around as she felt a cool breeze hit her back. She looked at her open window and then carelessly walked over to it. _'Hm, that's funny I don't remember opening this'_ she thought to herself as she stuck her head out of the window and looked around.

"Owww… you fucking window" Sakura cursed when she jumped because she felt something or someone grazing her lower back, in doing so she banged her head on the window. Sakura pulled her head back in a shook it from side to side while rubbing the growing bump. Her vision was slightly blurry as she lifted her head up and tried to focus her eyes on the door that was still shut and locked.

Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down, she put the knife down on the side of her. She ran her hand threw her hair before she looked back up to the door and froze. In front of her was none other then, Itachi, who was smirking but Sakura couldn't really see his face.

Sakura grabbed the knife and quickly swung at him, only to meet air. She turned around where she felt his presence, and went to stab him directly but he caught her wrist and bent it, making her drop it. She whimpered out as he bent it further and then with inhuman strength, swung her by that arm and threw her into her wall. Sakura's back hit the wall and with a painful "grunt" she fell to the floor on her side.

Itachi stared at the girl in front of him as she struggled to get up, until she was on both her feet and lifted her head up. Her emerald eye's holding so much hate towards him. Itachi smirked. _'She is definitely interesting' _he thought to himself as he walked over to her struggling figure.

"Get away from me or you'll regret it" Sakura lashed out as she saw Itachi stop walking and stand still because of her words, which made him chuckle. Sakura looked up to his face and Saw a glint of white, from the moonlight. She squinted her eye's only for them to widen, to indeed, see fangs.

'_What the hell…is he?' _she thought throughout her head as she started to inhaul deeply and hurl over a bit because of the pain traveling through out her body. Itachi chuckled and started to walk to her again until he was in front of her. Sakura looked up and was caught in his gaze.

"You will come with me" he said as he went to grab her waist but Sakura went down to the ground and sweep kicked him. Itachi simply jumped back and growled out in anger. "I will not take no for an answer"

Sakura ignored him as she made her way to the door and flung it open, only for her to be grabbed by the waist and pulled back into a hard chest. She yelped and squirmed, trying to hit him with her elbow. Itachi only held her tighter, and then whispered in her ear "I don't take kindly to visitor's, I will be back soon" with that he hit her pressure point making her go wide eyed and fall to the ground unconscious.

Itachi picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He looked at her 'sleeping' figure and laid a chaste kiss to her forehead before he jumped up the window and spread his wings, flying off. A moment later Tsunade barged in with a few other police officers, only to come to the sight of Sakura on the bed and with blood on her wrists and a bloody shirt.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for the review's, I didn't think a story like this would get much, but it has been… Well that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone is liking it. I'll try and update it as soon as I can, until then Byes. Thanks for the reviews.**

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	4. Konoha

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 :** Konoha_**

* * *

**_

_'Why do I keep thinking about her'_ Itachi asked himself as he paced inside a darkened room. He had been like that for a few hour's now, ever since he tasted her blood...no wait, ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he felt something strange when he tasted her blood but he didn't think anything of it at the time.

He was just obsessed with her for some unknown reason.

Itachi finally stopped pacing and walked up to the wall only to punch it, letting out his aggravation. _'Stop plaguing my mind'_ he screamed inside his head. After punching the walls five more times resulting in bloody knuckles that would heal in a few moment's, Itachi sat down on a black sheeted bed and stared at the wall.

Sighing he laid back, folding his arm's under his head and closed his eye's. Staying like that for a few minute's in thought, he finally fell into a light sleep, but not before mumbling "I will see you tomorrow, Sakura"

* * *

"Uhhh… what the hell?" Sakura mumbled as she carefully sat up and rubbed her shoulder which she felt had a bandage wrapped around it. She opened her eyes and stared at the white bandage. Sakura then looked around herself to see she wasn't in her room at all, but in a hospital room.

'_How the did I get here?' _she asked herself as she recalled last nights events. Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing fangs and then hearing Itachi murmur something about not liking visitor's, then blacking out. _'He can't be…' _

**He might be** came her inner's voice.

_'I don't believe in such non-sense'_ Sakura replied.

**What ever you say... **was surprisingly her inner's last comment before 'disappearing' from her mind.

_'Hmm... I have to get out of here'_ was her last thought as she shook her head and removed the light cover's from her petite body.

She swung her legs over the bed and got to her feet. She wobbled a bit before she took a few steps forward and made her way over to the door, reaching out to the knob she saw the bandage's on her wrist as well.

Sakura opened the door and went to walk out, only to hit the chest of someone. She backed up and looked up only to lock on to onyx eyes. Not thinking much of him she then proceeded to walk past the man, but he grabbed her fore arm. " Let go off me" she spat, while prying his finger's off of her arm.

The guy only made a noise that sounded like a growl as a response. Sakura was fuming now, "Kami, what is your problem?" she said not looking at the man but rather his hand on her arm.

Sakura growled out in annoyance when he tightened his grip and then abruptly let go. She glared up at him, while rubbing her arm that was going to surely bruise. _'He looks oddly familiar' _Sakura thought as she narrowed her eyes at the familiarity of the man, he had his black hair in a low ponytail and his personality was oddly in the vicinity to someone.

Sakura backed up and opened her mouth to question the man but was stopped by a voice. "Ah, good to see your up Sakura" Sakura turned her head to see her blonde haired, boss Tsunade who looked like she was in her early thirties but was actually around the age of fifty. She was rather skinny, had a large bosom and had a purple diamond like tattoo in the middle of her forehead.

**Why she has a diamond in the middle of her forehead…? I still have no clue.** Inner randomly stated, but Sakura chose to ignore the comment.

Sakura grumbled. "Yeah" and turned back around to the man before, but he was already gone and walking down the hall. "Hey, Tsunade-sama, who was that man?" she asked as Tsunade came into the room, pulling Sakura's arm as she went in and sat in a chair.

_'Uhh... Itachi I thought I told you to stay away from her this morning when I saw you. Kami you never listen'_ she thought in her head.

_Tsunade was walking through the door's of the hospital when she saw a familiar looking young man, walking by. Concentrating on the man she followed him, to a room, which just so happened to be Sakura's. "Great, why did this have to happen now" she mumbled as she opened the door and proceeded in the room to see the man sliding his finger's down Sakura's cheek._

_"Itachi-san what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to him, and he withdrew his hand and turned to face Tsunade._

_"Hn" he replied as he walked pass Tsunade, "Been a long time since I last saw you" he said as he made his way to the door._

_"Yeah, I know. I don't want you to be here when she wake's up and I want to know why you attacked her last night?" Tsunade demanded._

_Itachi stopped walking and slightly turned his head "There is something about her" he replied before he turned back around and proceeded out the door, closing it behind him._

_"Dammit, Itachi... this isn't suppose to happen at all. Kami what should I do" she cursed to herself as she turned her gaze to the sleeping Sakura. Pondering for a moment she took out her cell phone and dialed a number._

_"Hello, Hokage's Moon Inn, How may I-"_

_"Shizune, It's happening" Tsunade said as she walked out the door and out to the outside, continuing her conversation._

Tsunade mentally sighed before looking at Sakura with confusion. "Man?" she asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes "The one that was just by my side and has black hair"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Oh yes, I know who your talking about, Dr. Tachiha…why do you want to know?"

Sakura seemed lost in thought as she compared the similarities between Dr. Tachiha and Itachi. "Umm… nothing just looks familiar that's all" she said as she sat back down on the bed.

_'She must notice a resemblance'_ Tsunade thought.

"Sakura, do you know who attacked you?" Tsunade asked going into officer mode.

Sakura froze as the image's flooded into her head again. _'Do I tell her that I know who attacked me and risk not being able to go after him myself, or do I pretend like I don't know and go after him myself?'_ she asked herself considering her option's. _'I think I'll go with option two'_

After a few minute's of thinking and Tsunade looking at her suspiciously Sakura finally answered. "No, it was too dark all I can really say is who ever did this had crimson colored eyes, he was about 5'10 in height, and his voice was calm and alluring" she said out of thought, which caused a shiver to run up her back.

"Alluring?" Tsunade questioned as she eyed Sakura, thinking '_Shit'_

Sakura shook her head. "No what I mean is that…that…uhhh… whatever, when can I go looking for him?" Sakura said frustrated.

Tsunade inhaled deeply _'Here we go' _she thought before staring Sakura in the eyes.

"Before I answer that, do you remember what happened and how you receive those wounds?" Tsunade requested.

"All I know is that when I got home and pulled out my sake and sat down, I saw crimson eyes staring at me so I ran to the front door which he blocked, so I turned around and he slammed me against the wall and started kissing me. I struggled and he banged my wrist against the wall digging his nails into them, that's how I got these" she said holding up her wrist before continuing. "Still I struggled and then he decided to bite my shoulder and he licked up my blood saying I tasted good…" she said and shivered at the creepiness of the whole ordeal.

"I got free ran to my room and that's all I remember before I blacked out" Sakura lied.

Tsunade just nodded her head.

"He bite you?" Tsunade said in disbelief. _'But it didn't look like a bite mark, there was only two weird holes not teeth marks…' _She paused in thought realizing something '_Damn you Uchiha' _Tsunade thought before opening her mouth to speak. " But it didn't…" Tsunade stopped speaking as she looked at the confused look Sakura was giving her.

"But it didn't what?" Sakura asked, her eye's slightly narrowed because she knew Tsunade was hiding something.

Tsunade shook her head "Never mind I was thinking of something else." she paused. "Is that all you know about the characteristic's of your assaulter. He didn't accidentally slip up and hint to his name or whereabouts?"

Sakura glared at Tsunade before answering "No, I just told you all I remember, now when am I going to go kill… I mean arrest his ass?" she hissed.

Tsunade shook her head from side to side "You know your on vacation for three weeks so your going to let us find him"

"You mean I can't even go and find my own freak assaulter?!?!?" growled Sakura in between clenched teeth. "You know I can't stand by and wait, I mean hello he knows where I live and he might come back. I can't and **I won't **sit around and wait for him to surprise me again"

Tsunade ex-hauled loudly and rubbed her temple _'this is going to give me a head ache' _she thought as she looked a Sakura's piercing gaze. "Sakura, this is an order for you to stay off duty and relax, I'll have-"

"NO, I'm going to get him myself, I'm not going to sit around while you have all the fun" Sakura screamed cutting off Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head before standing up and walking towards the , red with anger, Sakura. "Listen" she harshly said as she pulled out a paper and envelope from her pocket, and handed it to Sakura. "You are going away for your three weeks and I'm going to have someone watch your house from dawn to dusk and dusk to dawn. We will catch who ever did this to you, but you are going away whether you like it or not"

"I'M NOT GOING!!!" Sakura screamed while clenching her fists.

"SAKURA!!! You are going or you'll lose your job" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura's eye's widened. "You can't do that"

"Yes I can and don't make me have to" Tsunade said losing her own temper.

Sakura looked down at her hand to see a plane ticket and a envelope filled with cash. She then looked back up at Tsunade with an unreal look on her face. "Your sending me away… while you look around for the freak, who just happens to be the-" Sakura cut off realizing what she was about to say.

" To be the what, Sakura? Is there something your not telling me?" asked Tsunade who was trying to calm down.

Sakura looked at the floor and muttered "No, never mind… "

Tsunade grunted before walking towards the door. "Get dressed and meet me outside, I have your stuff packed already and I'll be driving you to the airport" she said and closed the door.

Sakura fumed with anger as she punched the wall, leaving a dent. "Life fucking sucks" she raged. Sakura stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only ten minute's, before she put her cloth's on that Tsunade brought earlier, and walked out the door.

When she got to the recipient's desk to sign out, she noticed the onyx eyed doctor staring at her, from the corner of her eye. She turned around and stared him straight in the eyes, getting lost in the darkness that they held. They stayed standing still staring at each other until a nurse tapped Sakura on the shoulder causing her to break her gaze and turn around to the nurse. "What" she annoyingly spat out. The nurse surprised by the rudeness regarded it and had Sakura sign her name on a piece of paper.

After signing, Sakura turned around to where the doctor was before, only to find him not there anymore. She mentally sighed and proceeded to walk out to the parking lot where, Tsunade, was waiting for her in her blue Mazda-RX7.

Sakura began to walk the other way when she heard Tsunade yelling. "Sakura over here, let's go." Sakura huffed before putting on a fake smile and walking over to the car.

Before she even reached for the door, someone already opened it for her. She looked up to see the onyx-eyed doctor, who titled his head in acknowledgement. Sakura glared at him before hopping in the car and muttering a thanks as he closed the door.

Tsunade smiled. "Doctor is cute, but he better stay away from you" she whispered and shouted the last part to make sure Dr. Tachiha heard her. She started to drive off and Sakura just rolled her eyes and scoffed a "Yeah, Yeah"

'_God her and her mood swings' _she thought.

Before the car was out of ears reach from the doctor, Sakura heard a faint whisper "Your Welcome, Blossom" this caused her to look out her window and back to the doctor who smirked showing off his fangs and the line's appearing on the side's of his nose. Then he disappeared just like that. Sakura stuck her head back into the car, shocked as hell, before kicking herself mentally _'I knew he seemed familiar'_ Sakura pondered _'he can't be human if he move's that fast…what is he?'_

**I might know**

_'No, I said before I don't believe in that kind of Non-sense' _Sakura screamed at her inner before focusing back on the world outside of her and ignoring her inner. Shock still lurking in her eye's as she tried to think of a reasonable answer.

Sakura was brought out of her shocking thought's by Tsunade. "I have already had your car shipped out to Konoha, and-"

"Konoha? Where the hell is that?" Sakura interrupted.

" It's only a 20 hour trip by plane from here so you shouldn't fuss, you didn't read the plane ticket right?" Tsunade asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura stared at Tsunade in disbelief and then noticed she wasn't watching the road. "Tsunade you trying to get us killed?" she screamed out as she turned the staring wheel in time not to get hit by a tractor trailer. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura screamed loosing her temper.

Tsunade started laughing "Sakura relax, it's not like you've done any better… I know exactly how you drive" she kept chuckling, as her eyes were on the road this time.

Sakura brought her arms across her chest and looked out the window while muttering "Whatever, at least I know how to drive without killing myself"

"What? I am driving you're the one who races around like a lunatic that's drunk" Tsunade half said half chuckled.

Sakura stayed looking out the window "You **are** a drunken Lunatic, where as I at least don't try to murder or commit suicide **or** both." she grumbled.

Tsunade ignored Sakura's comment and proceeded with what she was saying. " As I was Saying, you'll be staying at a friend of mine's called Shizune, she has already agreed and you'll be staying at her inn and she'll show you around." Tsunade stopped and nudge Sakura with her elbow "They have great bars there and maybe you'll find a nice man."

Sakura ignored her and concentrated on her little problem_. 'At least the freak won't get to me there… just wait till I come back'_ she thought angrily as the car came to a abrupt halt. Sakura looked out the window and glared at the air port.

"Well here we are, I'll send you a ticket when your time is up" she said not so happily as she prayed for the 3 weeks to go by really slow. _'Damn I hope I'm doing the right thing'_

Sakura "Hn'ed" and got out of the car, grabbing her luggage. Before she made it to the door Tsunade called out "Oh.. And Haruno no trying to sneak off because Shizune will call me when you get there. One more thing don't go to the bar called Blood Moon, and stay away from a guy named Jiraiya."

Before Sakura could ask why, Tsunade was already gone with a trail of dust behind her.

Sakura growled "Tsunade just wait till I get you back" as she went into the airport, through the line and was stopped because of her guns, so she had to show her badge and then proceed on to the plane.

Once on and sitting in first class Sakura thought angrily and a hint of fear. _'I hate heights… I'm going to kill Tsunadae for making me take a 20 hour plane ride' _the last part thought with scenes of many ways to painfully kill her boss.

* * *

**QUESTION: **_**I'm going to be adding in Naruto along with other Konoha shinobi and well I'm kinda stuck on whether or not to make Naruto a werewolf/fox or a vampire. So if you would please, vote on whether or not you want him to be a Werewolf/fox or a Vampire. I will tally up the vote's in 2-3 day's and either next chapter or the following one will tell which one he'll be. Thanks.**_

**(A/N): So now, hopefully my chapter's will be longer like this one… I hope everyone is enjoying and I'll try to get the next chapter up by a weeks length of time. Bye byes for now… **

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	5. Vampire's and Konohagakure

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

_**

* * *

**_**CHAPTER 5 :** Vampires and Konohagakure_**

* * *

**_

"_Why? Why did you do that?" screamed a women to a dark figure. "All these year's of me trusting you and I find out you're a killer, the Killer" she screamed out in agony._

"_I was convinced wrong. I would of never done it if I would of known the truth" he stated._

_There were shout's from all around the two figure's but it was all blocked out, the attention only on the two figure's. _

_She looked at the male in front of her tears falling down her checks. After pointless staring at the man the woman stood up, and threw a dagger into the man's shoulder. He stood there, not flinching not acknowledging the blade that was forced through his flesh and the blood that slowly dripped down to the ground._

_The woman stopped her sobbing and had tears leaking down to the ground. She walked over to the man and…_

Sakura awoke from the strange dream she was having, none of it making sense in anyway. _' What was that?' _she asked herself as she stared out the plane window, only seeing the blue of the sky and the white clouds. Not daring to peer down, Sakura returned her gaze to her lap, before running the back of her hand over her forehead, removing the cold sweat.

It had already been eighteen hours since Sakura got on the plane, most of that time spent sleeping or wondering about her assaulter, Uchiha Itachi. Being the last two hours of flight and not wanting to think about her confusing dream, she rummaged through one of her big hand bags. In doing so she found out, that gratefully, Tsunade had packed her laptop.

Sakura, lucky that she could get a signal, went into her private case files and opened up one she had recently made that was the information about the brown haired male, who's name was supposedly Shayou, Kuma. Re-reading her information on how he was the main suspect for five homicide's and one attempt murder, Sakura finally wrote in deceased and that's when her mind lingered onto Itachi.

Closing the file Sakura went into the CIA's search system and typed in the surname Uchiha. Upon doing so she didn't find much at all except that the family 'died out' over 500 year's ago and there is said to be no known descendants of the clan, since there were no survivors. It is said that they all died of a rare disease only known to the Uchiha's.

Sakura dumbfounded with the information, quickly yelled at herself for her stupidity_. 'Like he would actually give me his real name, Tsk he really had me going there' _she thought.

After re-reading the same information she typed in Itachi Uchiha to see if she would get anything. The only thing she got was a blurry image of a young boy with dark eyes and hair, about the age of thirteen, on the side of him a younger boy about the age of eight with the same color eyes, and his hair was a black color with a bluish tint. Standing behind the two boy's were two adults, a woman and a man.

Sakura not paying much attention anymore to the picture, looked down at the caption which read. ' The Uchiha clan main family. To the left it's Fugaku Uchiha (father) to the left Mikoto Uchiha (mother) to the bottom left Itachi Uchiha (eldest son) and bottom right Sasuke Uchiha (youngest son).' Sakura looked back up at the picture and studied it a little longer.

'_Why would someone use the name of a deceased clan and the exact same name as the eldest son of the family?' _she asked herself as she finally stopped staring at the blurred picture like it was going to clear up and become visible because of her staring. Sakura found a link on the very bottom of the page and clicked on it. A box popped up telling her only certain agent's can access the information and she had to put in the password and agent name.

"I hate you" Sakura scoffed. "Great I can't even look up thing's without them finding out" she mumbled to her self as she cursed the existence of every single thing that made her life difficult. After a few more moments she X'd out the search and just glared at her computer screen as if telling it to give her answer's. _'Why do they have a agent document about the Uchiha's?'_ she wondered.

After Sakura being lost in thought for another hour or so about the Uchiha she absent mindedly looked up Vampires on Google. She clicked the first site that came up and read about how in some myth's vampires were viewed as hideous creatures with no self control and were animalistic. While others told of how vampires are a beautiful, but deadly, lustful and wise. All told of how vampires had inhuman strength and highly advanced senses, being able to with stand a extreme amount of pain and able to fly with the use of wings or in some situation's, meditation.

Sakura ridiculed the last line she read about how in old movies and myths, the vampire, could transform into a bat, in other means of transportation. _' Why the hell am I even looking this shit up, I mean Vampires are not real…'_

_**Then how do you explain the whole fangs concept? **_inquired her inner self.

'_Easy, people can get there teeth sharpened or it is simple dentures' _Sakura replied not thinking much of the little voice in her head that comes every now and then.

_**Right… then how can you explain his fast movements? **_Smirked her inner, referring to Itachi.

'_Simple my mind is just playing tricks on me because of the whole fainting experience.' _she replied casually.

_**Yeah… okay whatever, just answer this what about before the whole 'fainting experience' when he managed to get in the room without busting through the door and without a sound? Can you answer that?**_

'…'

_**Exactly my case rest. He is one of those undead vampires…and a hot one at that! **_Inner noted with a big grin on her face.

'_I still don't believe that he could be a fictional being, they simple don't exist' _Sakura argued.

_**I see… that you didn't argue back about him being hot so you do think he is, eh?**_

'_I also did not say that I agree with you… actually I'm done talking to something that doesn't really exist except in my mind, goodbye'_

_**You can't-**_

Sakura ignored inner Sakura and continued reading on with the pointless information, even though she told herself things in myths do not exist. But she could not truly convince herself.

Sakura read on, on how vampires could be killed with holy water and silver that would make a wound heal the same way as if a regular human would get the same wound. That they detested the smell of garlic and could be shunned away with cross's. Lastly is that a vampire could not go into to sunlight, for if they did, they would burn and die, same goes for being decapitated and plunged through the heart with a stake or any sharp objects.

Still others say that Vampires are truly immortal or not fully and like normal things, the only way to kill a vampire would be by decapitating or stabbing through the heart just like any other living thing would die if it were to happen to them.

Why she continued to read, she did not know. It just kept her interest and even though most of the junk was a bunch of baloney she kept reading like she would find some sort of clue or she found interest in the ideas of how to kill a vampire, and the different tactics which she laughed at because some did not make sense or were completely, utterly non-useful, in the case of an inhuman being.

Sakura was so lost in the pathetic non-sense and seemingly the use of such knowledge, she didn't realize the plane had landed and the passengers were getting off, until a flight attendant came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Excuse me miss but we've landed and it's time for you to get off this flight" she politely said. Sakura looked up before nodding and mumbling a polite thank you to the lady.

Sakura put her laptop away and then gathered her bag and exited the plane. She walked over to the luggage department and grabbed her stuff. Walking out she had to show her badge again before proceeding on. When she came out she noticed it was late and the sun would be setting soon. She walked off in a random direction before she heard someone and turned around to see some black haired lady waving at her and shouting "Over here Sakura-san, I'm Shizune."

Sakura stumbled over to the Shizune who turned and fingered some man to come over, who took Sakura's lugged away from her and put into a yellow cab. Sakura sighed before making her way over to the car and jumping in without actually acknowledging Shizune, who stood on the sidewalk stunned but then turned around and went into the cab with a smile on her face. _'Tsunade was right, she is in a bad mood…she hasn't changed much'_

"It's nice to meet you Haruno Sakura, I'm Shizune and Tsunade-sama has told me so much about you." she cheerfully said while holding out her hand. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Shizune-san… when will my car get here?" she said/asked before looking out the window.

Shizune a little taking back by Sakura's actions remembered what Tsunade had told her about how Sakura had a temper and hated being away from her job. But disliked not having her car and relying on other people for transportation. "It is already at the inn, in a private garage" she told Sakura who nodded in reply.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama told me about your 'infatuation' and all I liked to say is, Konoha is a very beautiful and mysterious place, that I think, you would enjoy" Shizune said as she smiled at Sakura who turned around to face Shizune, glaring then raising a brow realizing she was talking about her job, before looking back out the window.

Sakura's attention was caught on the different shops and buildings that they passed by. Most looked ancient but it seemed people still used them. There were only a few buildings that looked slightly new but built in the last twenty year's or so. "How old?"

Shizune looked at Sakura puzzled "Excuse me? How old is what?"

"The town? There's more old buildings then there is new and by the looks of things the newest buildings look around twenty years old" Sakura stated.

"Ah, yes this is one of the oldest towns around, older then six hundred years. They say it was a village back in the days of the Samurai and Ninja" Shizune pointed to a carved mountain in the distance, scarcely visible "They say those faces carved in the stone were the great protectors, the Hokages of the village."

Sakura turned to Shizune "Hokages, as in ruler's of the village?"

"Why yes, how did you know that?" Questioned Shizune.

"In college I studied on the ancient times and I read a little on the time of the Samurai and Ninja, along with their villages." Sakura paused "If I'm correct wasn't Konoha actually called Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves as they say?"

" Yeah it was… but as time moved on and it turned into a town, people started calling it Konoha for short but it ended up staying Konoha since they couldn't consider it a village anymore." she replied.

"Hmm…" was all Sakura said as she continued to look out the window until the car stopped in front of a tower like building.

"We're here" came Shizune's voice as she got out of the car and motioned for Sakura to follow her out. Sakura sighed before climbing out and taking in the view of the dark brown, tower-ish building.

"This is The Hokage's Moon, my Inn. It may not look the best on the outside but the inside is what is gorgeous about the whole place." Shizune said as she pulled Sakura's arm and brought her into the inn, the cab man following with the luggage.

Once inside Shizune had the bellhop take Sakura's luggage and bring it into the elite suite. "Come Sakura-san, I'll show you around" Shizune said as she began to walk towards the left door.

Sakura followed "Just call me Sakura, Shizune-san" she said as she was brought into a fairly large sitting area.

"Alright Sakura-s...Sakura, only if you just call me Shizune" Shizune paused when she saw Sakura nod her head. "Not really much to know except that you can feel free to wonder around, but under no condition don't go through the right door near the kitchen.

Sakura looked at Shizune suspiciously "Why what's on then other side of the door?"

Shizune turned and looked into the sitting room. "Oh, nothing it's just my private quarters" she said as she walked towards the stairs.

Sakura briefly turned towards the black door _'Private quarters?' _Sakura thought as she walked towards Shizune.

Before Shizune could continue to speak a maid came rushing down the stair's "Shizune-sama, your needed right away at the esta- I mean hospital, I just got one of those calls" the maid said as she looked behind Shizune to see a bored Sakura staring back at her. "Oh, forgive me I didn't know we had guests" she politely said.

"Taytona, may I talk to you privately, excuse me Sakura" Shizune said as she walked over into a small open room, to the left of the stairs. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood there patiently as she heard the faint whisper's in the other room.

'_Estate? Why would Shizune be needed at an estate? But why cover it up with hospital?' _

**Something isn't right **came her inner's voice.

'_Yes, I know…but I feel like I know this place' _Sakura thought as she looked around the lobby.

**Hmm, me too**

'_I wonder why Tsunade sent me here?' _Sakura thought to herself but then was snapped out of it when she heard the slight whisper of her name. She turned her head to the small room and began to quietly walk over to it when the front doors busted open, to reveal a unruly blonde haired guy, who had what looked like whisker's on his cheeks, but were actually scar-like marks.

"Shizune-chan, hurry, the Teme nee-" The blond stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at Sakura who was staring back.

'_What is she doing here? How is she here?' _the blonde thought as he continued to stand there and stare at the pink haired beauty until Shizune came around the corner and rushed over to Sakura.

"Taytona, take Sakura to her room while I'll deal with Naruto" she told the maid known as Taytona, who went over to Sakura and beckoned for her to follow her up stairs. But Sakura didn't make a move, instead stood there and looked at Shizune and then to the blonde, Naruto, who was still staring at her.

'_Why do I feel like I might know him?' _Sakura thought as she sneered at Naruto realizing he was still staring at her, shock evident in his deep blue orbs.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she asked as she walked to the side of Shizune and glared at Naruto.

"Sakura please go to your room, I have business to intend to with the bone head over there." Shizune pleaded. Sakura looked at Shizune, as if asking her if this Naruto person was trouble. "It's okay Sakura he's one of my friends" she said in an insuring voice.

Sakura briefly turned back to the blond who was still staring and still speechless. She turned around and began following the maid up the stairs. _'Something is not right' _

**I agree with you on that, he even seems familiar to me **

'_Tsk, you are me… but any way I don't like this feeling' _Sakura replied to her inner's dumbness.

**We should spy on there conversation **her inner said sneakily.

'_No, for now I will act like everything is normal'_

Sakura stiffened when she heard Naruto utter something that sounded like her name at first but then was cut off. Sakura didn't turn around but continued on up the stairs like she didn't hear him.

* * *

Naruto finally out of shock finally spoke up "Saku-" he was cut off when Shizune clapped a hand over his mouth and ushered him to hold his tongue, before pulling him along and into her quarters. 

"Shizune-chan, How? When? Has _he_ found her?" Naruto asked in a confused and serious tone.

Shizune nodded her head before speaking " Tsunade has sent her here and away from the city for awhile, she just arrived and Tsunade is pretty sure Itachi has tasted her blood." She spoke as she lead Naruto into a lab.

"But what if she starts to remember?" he asked. "Tsunade-baa-chan said she might recall her oldest first and then on to her new found emotions"

Shizune looked sadly at Naruto. "Then, we have to get her away from all of you before it is too late, before any harm can be made to her or us if that is the case" she whispered as she thought back on old memories.

"But what if-"

"There will always be a 'what if' but for now we have to pray time will not repeat itself" Shizune said cutting off Naruto. "You know he is locked up and won't be able to get out period. So all we have to worry about is Itachi some how recalling things" she said.

"Yeah… I know but what of the teme's brother reactions?" Naruto asked.

Shizune sighed "For now we must make sure he doesn't get to her and if he does, we have to make sure it's good intentions, after all Tsunade-sama has already informed me on him attacking her" She replied.

"What!?!?! did that bastard hurt her?" Naruto screamed as he stood up, his eye's slitting and his canine's and claw's growing a bit. Shizune jumped up and grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to calm him down before his Werefox side took over.

Shizune shook her head _'He's going to go on a killing spree if I tell him he bit her' _

Shizune thought before talking to Naruto "No Naruto-kun, he didn't" this made Naruto calm down as his canines and claws retracting and his eyes returned to normal.

"Good!! because if he ever tries to hurt Sakura-chan again, I'll rip his throat out" Naruto growled before sitting back down.

"If you get to him first" Shizune joked as she patted Naruto on the back. "We just have to hope that time truly doesn't repeat itself" she said again as she sighed and both Naruto and herself got lost on the good memories...

* * *

**Okay as you already know, Naruto being a Werefox has won by a landslide of 10 (Werefox) to 1 (Vampire). I thank you all for your help!!**

**(A/N):How was that? God, sorry it's taking forever to update but I have to get ready for School…Damn the summer went by way to fast, only have a little over or below Two weeks!!! GRRRRRR!!!! Well any way's I'll try to update as soon as possible, Bye Byes. **

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	6. Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6: Suspicions ****

* * *

**

The maid led Sakura to a tarnished silver door, with the name elite suite no. 328 on a gold plate. The maid took a key from out of her sash and stuck it in the door knob, opening the door. "Here you are Miss. Haruno-sama" the maid spoke before stepping aside and ushering Sakura in the room.

"Please, Taytona is it? Just call me Sakura" Sakura said as she walked though the door way, into a rather luxurious small parlor. Straight ahead there was a small window, with black curtain's draping onto the crimson carpeted floor. On the side of the window was a black cushioned chair, that had a dark brown, mahogany side table. To the left was a black lined, crimson colored couch, that sat in front of a 32 inch flat screen T.V. on both side's of the couch a reddish brown side table sat, both having a antique looking lamp on them. A few plant's sat in the corner's of the room and a crystal double door, lead into what might be the bedroom.

"Yes it is, but it is an honor to be in your presence, Miss Haruno-sama" softly spoke Taytona, before she rushed off down the hall and out of sight by the time Sakura looked out the door.

'_Why would it be an honor to be in my presence?' _Sakura asked herself

**Why wouldn't it be an honor?**

'_Your so full of yourself' _Sakura responded

**Good, it mean's you are to then **cockily spat inner.

'_What ever, go back into your little corner' _Sakura bordly replied as she closed the door and walked over to the crystal doors before opening them to a Queen size bed, red and dark blue sheets covering the bed. To the side was a black side table which held a clock and another antique lamp. To the right was the bathroom, and to the corner a dark tarnished desk and chair. A simple dark brown rocker was of to the side and near a burro and another crystal double door that led to the balcony.

Sakura walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. She gasped at the beautiful sight before her. She had a perfect view of the Hokage monument, which was washed over in light pinks, oranges, and reds, of the setting sun. The sky was turning from a light blue to a dark purple and then into the midnight sky that had glistening stars scattered over head. "Sure is beautiful…" she mumbled to herself as she watched the last rays of the sun disappear behind the monument.

Looking out into the night sky for a few more minutes Sakura finally turned into the bedroom, shutting the doors. She walked over to the bed where she saw her luggage. Glaring at it, she hastily set out to unpack everything and set it in it's rightful place. _'After this I can take a nice shower' _she thought.

* * *

Itachi was walking through the city streets until he came to a two floor, brick house. Not really caring if anyone saw him he jumped up to a balcony and opened the doors to a parlor. A blonde woman was sitting in a chair downing a bottle of sake, empty bottles laid at her feet.

"So nice of you to come by Uchiha-san" came the woman's voice.

"Hn" was his short reply.

"So how did you meet, Sakura?" she asked as she saw Itachi sit down on a chair across from her.

"A factory" he replied as he stared at the blonde haired woman, his crimson eyes blank.

"Tell me, Tsunade-san, why do I feel so connected to her?" he asked.

Tsunade put her Sake bottle down and put her elbows on her knees before opening her mouth to speak, but then shutting it a second later. Itachi narrowed his eyes and waited patiently for an answer.

"I can't tell you" she replied five minutes later, looking Itachi in the eyes, waiting for a response. He only stared blankly at her, before abruptly standing up and walking towards the balcony.

"Then I will seek my own answers" he said before he jumped off the balcony, landing on the ground silently, his cloak blowing up as he walked away. _'It is foolish to try and hide her, I already know where you sent her'_ he thought to himself. But what confused him the most was _'Why?'_

Tsunade got off the chair and walked out onto the Balcony "Uchiha, don't try anything stupid if you do end up finding her" she called out to the disappearing form of Itachi.

Tsunade shook her head from side to side "Why did this have to be now…_Time_…" she spat before walking back to the chair, sitting down and finishing off her sake.

* * *

Sakura finally done with unpacking her belongings and taking a nice long hot shower, made her way out the door and down the hall. She peered around the corner, where the stairs were, to see if Shizune and the blonde, Naruto, were still talking. Seeing no one, she proceeded on and walked casually down the stairs.

Upon arriving at the foot of the stairs she walked over to the large kitchen, feeling rather hungry. Walking through the swinging doors she looked over to a large table in the center of the room to see the Blonde from before, devouring, what seemed to be his third bowl, from the two other empty bowls on the table, of Ramen.

Seeing as he paid no attention to her entrance, she quietly walked over to the large fridge and peered in, not seeing much of anything she would eat, she settled for a apple and a few grapes. Taking those items out she made her way to the table and sat at the far end.

**Geez… he eats like a damn pig **came her inners remark as Sakura stared at the blond slurp down the rest of the noodles.

'_You've got that right…' _Sakura thought as she took a bit from the apple and stared straight ahead of her instead of examining the blond anymore.

"Hey you're Sakura, right?" came a voice that made Sakura look towards the blonde who was grinning at her.

Sakura sweat dropped, _'Took him long enough to notice I was here'_

"Yes, and I'm assuming your Naruto?" Sakura asked as she eyed the blonde who stood up and sat down in front of her, still grinning.

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only" he cheered with his wolfish grin. Sakura stared blankly at him and said "Haruno Sakura" before biting into her apple again.

"So, what brings you around?" he asked.

Sakura suddenly just glared at Naruto, unintentionally as she remembered why exactly she was there and what she was missing. "Vacation" she hissed out as she chucked the apple core into the garbage can. Naruto just stared at her and shivered from her glare, unsure on what to say.

"I would think you would enjoy vacation" he said more as a question then a statement.

Sakura glared daggers into the blond, who seemed to inch back. Before she could open her mouth to reply, she was interrupted.

"Ah, Sakura your done unpacking?" Shizune asked as she came into the kitchen. She stopped in front of the table a glared at Naruto. "Naruto, clean up your mess" she yelled at him as he stood up and etched his way to the door, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhh… I have to go… see you later Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled as he bolted out of the kitchen and out the front doors. Sakura blinked a couple of times _'Chan?' _she thought before returning to eating her grapes.

"I hope you like your room, it was the only one that I thought wasn't to boring, but not too fancy either" Shizune said as she picked up the empty bowls and mumbling "That baka, is going to pay" while walking over to the large sink and dumping them in.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and popped the last of her grapes in her mouth. "So, Shizune if you don't mind me asking… what was that incident with you and the twit?" Sakura asked a she pushed in her chair and stood there waiting for an answer.

Shizune turned to Sakura "That was… nothing I was just needed at the… hospital and Naruto-kun came to get me" she said.

"You're a Doctor?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no." Shizune replied.

"How so?"

"Little things here and there, that's all" Shizune said a little bit nervously.

"Ohh… hn, I'll see you around then. I think I'm going to drive around the town for a bit." Sakura replied

'_What is she hiding?' _she asked herself before waving to Shizune and walking out of the kitchen only to come back in with her hand behind her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Ummm… Shizune where is my car?" she asked as the black haired lady just stared at her and slightly smiled.

"In Garage 4S, you want me to get Taytona and have her show you?" Shizune asked, while she turned around to the phone on the wall. Picking up the phone she turned back around to get Sakura's answer but only found an empty door way. _'Guess she wanted out of here' _Shizune thought to herself before going back to the dishes.

* * *

Before Shizune could say anything else Sakura, ran out the door that led to the Garage and walked down the different path's, until she came to 4S. She went to the door but found it locked. "Great" she huffed to herself as she kicked the door with her right foot.

Looking around into the dimly lit corridors she thought she saw something rush pass before it disappeared into the shadows. Sakura narrowed her eye's at her surroundings. Skimming her hand over her hidden pistols she yelled "Anyone there?"

Sakura was only greeted by the echoing of her own question. She tensed up slightly when she felt the rush of air against her neck. "_Finally_…" Sakura heard in a very faint whisper. Her eye's slightly widened before returning to normal and dismissing the thought.

'_This is getting creepy' _she thought to herself as she turned in a circle, keeping her eyes open for the slightest movement. Settling herself down she looked back to the garage door and decided just to walk back.

"Now I have to walk all the way-" Sakura stopped mid sentence when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Acting on her instincts she quickly turned around grabbing the person's arm and twisting it behind their back. "What do you wa-"

"Owwwww… Sakura-channnn that hurts" Yelled the person, Sakura was practically braking their arm off. Looking down she saw unruly blonde hair and gasped as she realized whom it was. Letting go of his arm and walking in front of him, she glared.

"Why did you sneak up on me Baka?" she asked enraged. Naruto standing straight and rubbing his arm looked at her with gleaming blue eye's. "Not even a sorry?" he asked.

Sakura glared harder at him "Well you wouldn't of gotten hurt if you didn't sneak up on me" she said in the calmest manor she could muster up.

"Why are you so jumpy Sakura-chan?" he whined, which only ended him getting a bump on the head. "Did I say you could call me that?" Sakura yelled at the blonde.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Fine all I was trying to do is give you your garage key" he said as he turned around and began to walk but was stopped by Sakura standing in front of him.

"Huh… Why didn't you just give it to me then?" she said as she held out her hand for the key. Naruto reached into his pocket for her keys but then realized what time it was, by looking at his watch. His eye's grew wide. "Sakura-chan you think you could give me a ride?" he pleaded.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy "No, Just give me my keys" she said harshly, getting very annoyed that she wasn't in her car already.

"Please, Sakura-chan… they're going to kill me if I don't get there on time" he pleaded once again. "You can come too" he added.

Sakura glared at him. "I said NO, I just want my key's so I can go driving around and think about a few… things" she said as she grabbed Naruto's arm, and tried to get the key's from him. Her being a couple of inch's shorter then him didn't help, might I add.

Naruto then got an idea. He looked at Sakura grinning which made her stop her actions and glare at him suspiciously. "Baka… what are you planning?" she asked which only made Naruto's grin wider.

"I'll give you your keys if…" Sakura shook her head not liking where this was going " You come with me and meet my friends" he finished and inched away from the literally growling Sakura.

**Just go and meet some new people. You know if you made a few friends you wouldn't be so lonely while your here **her inner said.

'_Oh, yeah go with someone who I just meet and trust him, are you in your right state of mind?" _She asked inner.

**If this is Haruno Sakura, then yes I am in my right state of mind. God just go with him, Shizune said he's a friend and he might have cute friends.**

'_Please… his friends are probably as idiotic as him' _she spat.

**Whatever just go and actually have fun and get laid because you seriously need to.**

'_No I don't, I-' _Sakura was snapped out of her argument by Naruto who was waving his hand in front of her face, while calling out her name. "Sakura-chan?!?!?"

"Fine" she snapped as she grabbed the keys out of his hand and opened the garage door to see her completely spotless baby. Sakura undid the alarm and hopped in. She looked over to Naruto who just stood there looking stupid. "Hey, we going or not?" she asked.

By this Naruto snapped back to reality and hopped in the passenger side of the car. "You mess up or touch anything I will _kill_ you!!" she said as she started the engine and drove out of the garage.

Naruto only nodded while he had his huge wolfish grin on his face _'It'll be just like old times' _he thought. _'Boy are they going to be surprised!!'_

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked as she stopped at the exit. Naruto titled his head in thought and then his eye's widened at the time. "Shit, Sakura-chan we're going to be late!!!! Hurry up" he yelled as he flailed his arms in the air.

Sakura raised her fist and slammed it on top of his head. "BAKA, I don't know where we're going!!!" she shouted at him. Naruto flinched and rubbed his head and tried to think of his thought that just so happened to slip his mind, when he was so rudely hit in the head. The scary scowl Sakura was giving him wasn't any help.

"Sakura-chan we're going to Blood Moon, it's a couple of blocks down the street, all rights for two streets then a left. But we have to get there in three minute's or - AHHHH….. Sakura-channnn you trying to kill us?!?!?!!?" Naruto pleaded as he hung onto the chair for dear life, while Sakura snickered at him and just made a very sharp turn right, as she bolted down that street.

Naruto had his teeth clenched, wide eyed and it felt like his life was passing before his eyes as he shook to the right and then the left. _'She trying to kill me??!! She drives worse then the teme when he's angry' _he asked/said himself as he watched the cars and houses blur by.

Sakura peered over at Naruto from the corner of her eye _'Kami-sama, I guess he's never gone past the speed limit' _

**What a priceless look… umm I think you should slow down a tad bit**

'_Scared?'_

**No… you just went past the place**

'_Shit!'_

**Nice going **sarcastically spoke inner.

Sakura spun the steering wheel, making her car spin on it's spot and turn the opposite direction. Cars swerved out of the way as she sped down the street and then car seemed to spin as it came to a stop. Naruto was frozen in place and kept in place, as Sakura chuckled in her mind.

**HA! Look at the Baka's face! **laughed her inner.

'_Hn, I know… I wish I had my camera' _Sakura replied back as she turned away from the pale blond and looked out her window to see 'Blood Moon' in bright red letters and a few groups of people staring wide eyed or just glaring at her and her car.

**You had to make a scene, didn't you?**

'_No,' _Sakura glanced at the clock _'A minute and a half to spare' _Sakura thought as she turned off the engine and opened her door. She shut her door and smirked at the few people who were still gawking at her. Looking through the window she saw Naruto still shocked but slowly edging out of it.

**Kami, he's still shocked** retorted inner.

'_Yeah, better wake him out of it'_ Sakura replied as she walked over to the other door and opened it. She kneeled down a bit and then brought her mouth to his ear, "NARUTO!!" she screamed into his ear and it made him jump a mile, before turning his head to view Sakura. he shook his head before unclenching his hands from the leather seats.

"Sakura-chan… where did you learn to drive like that?" he exclaimed excited, completely over his second ago shock, as he walked in front of the car. Sakura sneered and went to close her door when she noticed the deep gashes in the side's of her seat. Her eye's widened before she slammed her door shut and narrowed her eye's at Naruto.

"BAKA!!! You ruined my seat!!!" She yelled at him which made him shrink away "How the fuck did you rip through leather?!?!?!!??" she continued on. This made a group of people walk over to them. She stomped over to Naruto who turned the other way and started running if it wasn't for falling on his ass because he hit someone.

Naruto rubbed his head and glanced up into white eyes. He then was ready to stand up if it wasn't for being hit in the head, which made him fall to the ground, again. "Sakura-chann… I didn't mean to, it just that-"

"Haruno Sakura?" spoke someone. Sakura looked up from Naruto to the person he bumped into. She narrowed her eyes slightly _'Kami, what is it with people knowing me?' _she thought as she rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at the guy in front of her once again.

"Yes, what of it?" she asked sharply.

The said man remand cold and stoic looking "Nothing" he hissed out as he continued to 'examine' her. _'It was fate that we would meet again…and it has come to this point.' _he thought.

* * *

A dark figure moved about the shadows of a trees, that swayed ever so slightly by the bellowing wind. The moon was full, but covered by clouds, every so often it shed a sliver of light along the path, of the figure.

Coming to abrupt stop the figure came out into an opening and looked around. Stepping cautiously over to a rock the figure disappeared from sight as a blade imbedded itself into the stone. Another dark figure jumped out and landed near the stone only to fall a mere five seconds later, face first into the ground. A glint of metal sparkled from the figures throat as the moon chose to show itself before disappearing once more.

The previous figure appeared on the side of the corpse, bending down it pulled out the blade and licked the blood of the metal only to spit it out a second later. "Disgusting" it hissed.

Looking down at the corpse the figure then easily moved the boulder, and a hole appeared. Grabbing the arm of the corpse, the figure walked down into the black pit dragging along the corpse. Pulling back the boulder the figure continued on into the dark.

Coming into a dimly lit room the figure threw the corpse into the center and stood there.

"Pathetic excuse for a hunter" the figure replied to what seemed like no one in the room.

"There starting to lack" spoke someone in the far corner of the room.

"I suppose that's why your here now" came the figure's voice. "It is coming to that time"

"I know I just got back from my little pet… be ready before two days time"

The figure nodded before slipping away "Yes, Master-sama" with that the figure disappeared out of the room leaving the other smirking sadistically and pondering on the upcoming events. _'Soon...Soon all shall fall...'_

* * *

**(A/N): How was that? I know there aren't any Itachi X Sakura moment's but right now, she has to get to now the other's a little bit before Itachi come barging back in. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but now most of my free time keep's being taking up by babysitting and other thing's. I'll try to update in a week or two but it all depends on how much time I have on my hands. **

**Well until then… Ja ne**

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	7. Acquaintance’s and Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

_**

* * *

**_**CHAPTER 7 : Acquaintances and Memories ****

* * *

**

Sakura stood there examining the man in front of her. He had long brown hair held in a lose low ponytail. His eyes were rather strange, white but with no pupils. Sakura stared at him, which was noticed by the said man.

" Neji, Hyuuga Neji" The white eyed man said. Sakura rose a brow at him and then looked over to Naruto who was getting up, still rubbing his head.

**Got to admit that that Hyuuga fellow is pretty good looking, but Itachi is better **Inner Sakura chirped out.

'_Yeah… he seems stuck up as well and how can you say such things about someone who tried to rape me and probably kill me afterwards?' _Sakura questioned.

_**So? **_Was all inner said.

'_There is something wrong with you' _was all Sakura thought ignoring her inner's next comment and glancing behind Neji to see a girl about the same age as her with dark purple hair up to her shoulders and the same eye's as Neji but they were more of a light lavender color. On the side of the said girl was a male with black hair in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple, his eyes were closed and looked like he was asleep.

Returning her attention to Neji she looked at him questioningly before she opened her mouth. "Okay… I guess you are the Baka's friends?" she asked motioning to Neji and the two in back of him.

"Hn" Neji replied, which caused Sakura to Narrow her eyes at him before brushing him off. Naruto walked over to Sakura all cheerful forgetting about why he ended up running from her in the first place.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet Hinata-chan and the lazy-ass Shikamaru" he said gesturing to the purple haired girl who turned a shade of red and the bored looking pineapple head, who opened his eyes and mumbled "How troublesome…"

Sakura nodded her head "Nice to meet you Hinata-san, Shikamaru-san" she greeted and turned her attention to Neji "Neji-san" she gritted out. Neji kept his cold facade.

Sakura then looked between Neji and Hinata "Sooo… what is he your brother or something, Hinata-san?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head "N-no, he's m-my cousin" she replied.

Sakura nodded "Oh… you seem to nice to be related to him" she laughed which earned her a glare. Sakura looked up to the places name _'Didn't Tsunade say not to come here' _she thought. Before she was dragged by the arm, by Naruto. Sakura wrenched back her arm and glared at Naruto who was looking at her confusingly.

"Don't you dare think I forgot what you did to my seat" she growled at him.

"I didn't do anything purposely… you shouldn't of been driving so fast" complained Naruto as he made his way in back of Hinata, who blushed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I. Don't. Care. I'm. Going. To-"

"Hey, what are you guy's doing out here" came the shout of someone.

'_Don't I know that voice from somewhere?' _Sakura thought as she peered behind the pineapple head.

"Did the Baka-"

"Ino-pig?" Sakura spoke when she saw a blue eyed girl with long blonde hair in a high ponytail.

The said person stared wide eyed at Sakura "Forehead girl, is that really you?" Ino said as she ran over to Sakura and hugged her. "Kami-sama, I haven't seen you in ages"

"Can't… breath…" was Sakura's hoarse reply, which made Ino stop embracing her. Sakura inhaled deeply as she went back to her regular composure. "Kami, I know we haven't seen each other in two, three years since college… Ino-pig why didn't you tell me you lived in Konoha?"

"You never asked, I see you grew into your forehead" Ino chuckled which only earned a deadly glare from Sakura. "Hmph… I see your still a pig, though" Sakura grumbled.

"What the fuck did you say billboard brow?" Ino screamed.

"You heard me PIG" Sakura screamed back.

"Screw you forehead girl, you say that one more time I'm going to kill you"

"Sorry to disappoint you pig but I don't go that way…I'd like to see you try and kill me Ino-pig" Sakura hissed out.

Ino turned red in the face and charged at Sakura, Sakura smirked and went into a defense stance. Ino threw her fist out and it connected with the palm of Sakura's hand, which gripped it so Ino couldn't retract. Sakura smirked and threw her own fist which Ino grabbed a hold of.

"Can't beat me Pig" Sakura growled out as she forced her weight on Ino. Ino grunted and pushed back.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru spoke as he watched the two girls fight.

"SHUT UP" both Ino and Sakura yelled out. Everyone just watched as each girl pushed each other and then abruptly stopped and started laughing at each other. They swung their arm's around each other's shoulders and walked to the entrance, making everyone else sweat drop.

"Umm… w-were t-th-they always like t-that?" Hinata asked as she watched them walk off into the club.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but Sakura-chan's mood changes a lot"

Shikamaru only shook his head and followed them inside "women…So troublesome… can't even try to understand them" Hinata looked over to Naruto before following Shikamaru.

Naruto seemed to be looking around and then he turned to Neji "Where's the teme?" he asked. "Hey Sakura-chan wait you have-" Neji put his hand over the obnoxious blonde's mouth. He glared at him before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him a few feet away.

"Do you realize what could happen?" Neji hissed. "Why did you bring her here?"

Naruto shrugged but then turned serious "Yeah I do, but maybe if we try to change it, it wont happen the way it did before… any way he's locked up and the Teme's brother doesn't know where she is" Naruto spoke in a whisper.

Neji grabbed him by the collar "You can't escape fate, it will happen no matter what we do. I'd advise you to not get too attached" he hissed out.

Naruto glared at him and growled while he ripped off Neji's hand from his collar. His eyes flashed a reddish-orange before he turned to walk away. "Control yourself " Neji hissed as he followed him.

"Whatever" Naruto growled as he walked into the club and turned to where he saw a flash of pink. Putting on his grin he walked up to the table and sat besides Hinata. Smiling smugly he stared at Sakura _'I know we can change things' _he thought.

Neji came a few seconds later and sat near the sleeping Shikamaru. Sakura looked down at the snoring male and nudged Ino who was flirting with a guy at the other table. "Ino, is he always like that?"

"Huh?" Ino looked at what Sakura was staring at or should I say who. She growled in annoyance "Yeah, he such a lazy-ass" Sakura rose a brow and watched as Ino stood up from her chair and went behind the sleeping male. She put her hands on his shoulders and gruesomely shook him "WAKE UP" she yelled by his ear, which made him jolt up, and glare at the blonde who smirked triumphantly and walked back to her chair sitting down.

"Hn" Sakura mumbled as she heard the male mutter "How troublesome" and settling his head on his crossed arms.

"He's always like that but certain things wake him up" Ino said before going back and flirting with the man on the side. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Where you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Sakura.

"Getting a drink, I'll be back" she replied bordly and continued on her way. Sitting down at an empty stool, she ordered a bottle of Sake and when it arrived she drank from the bottle and turned her attention to the table where her new acquaintances were sitting.

Looking around the table she saw Naruto blabbing on about something to Hinata who was a nice shade of red and twiddling her fingers. Neji was glaring daggers in to Naruto, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Shikamaru was well… he was asleep again.

'_Interesting Naruto is completely oblivious to the Hyuuga girl liking him and it seems Hyuuga doesn't like the fact of Naruto being around his cousin, how protective' _Sakura thought as she continued to watch them.

**Ino-pig is still the same as ever **Inner commented when Sakura turned her attention to the blonde who was currently sitting on the lap of a handsome brown haired male.

'_I know, you would think she would of change' _Sakura inwardly chuckled. Turning back around she fiddled with her bottle and thought about certain things. Like why Shizune would lie to her about going to the hospital. Maybe it was something personal and something she didn't want others to know. How it seemed that just about everyone she meet knew her but she didn't know them. Kami, why did that nurse say it was an honor to be in _her_ presence.

'_God, this is giving me a headache, I thought this was suppose to be a vacation but I have a whole new mystery here…huh…' _Sakura complained in her head.

**Stop your complaining I thought you wanted to do some investigating…**

'_Huh… well yeah on that Itachi guy'_ Sakura thought bordly and downed the rest of her Sake, ordering another one she would take back to the table. Upon waiting someone sat by her and ordered his own bottle of Sake and turned to her.

"Say, what's…. a pretty girl like… you sitting… all alone" he slurred. Sakura rolled her eyes mentally.

"I'm not alone" she stated as she looked at the white haired man from the corner of her eye. '_How old is he?' _Sakura asked herself.

"Oh, then… why are you by… yourself?" he questioned. Sakura huffed and tried to ignore him. "Say, would you like to help with… my research?" he said as he trailed his hand up her arm. Sakura tensed and murderous aura started drifting from her.

"I suggest you remove your hand from my arm" she said between clenched teeth. The guy on the side of her smirked "Oh… you liked that… you still haven't answered my question…" he slurred off as he trailed his hand down to her thigh.

**Who the hell does he think he is!!!** Growled inner.

Sakura snatched his hand and twisted his wrist, she pulled back her fist and punched him square in the face. The man fell from the stool and onto the floor, grunting in pain. "Don't Fuckin' touch me again" she growled.

All the commotion made the bar go silent and stare at the angry pinkette and the grumbling geezer on the ground. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bottle and turned around to Naruto who walked over to her and stared at the guy on the floor.

"Ero-sensei?" the blonde asked as he stepped closer to the white haired man who was getting up off the floor. The said man looked up and sneered at Naruto.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" he said quite sober. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her "Who? Ero-sensei?" he asked, and then ducked a punch from the man, known as Ero-sensei.

"Don't call me that, it's Jiraiya" he scoffed. Jiraiya turned to the pinkette who was glaring more then daggers at him. He slowly shrank away not wanted to get pummeled by Sakura again.

"You were faking it?" Sakura lashed out at him. _'No wonder why Tsunade said to stay away from him…'_

"Heh..heeh hhe you see umm… I have to go…BYE" Jiraiya said as he spotted a pretty black haired woman at the end of the bar. Sakura glared holes in his back as he disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto shook his head and muttered "Pervert" before he turned to Sakura who was sitting on the bar stool drinking the rest of her Sake. She was rubbing her temples and mumbling incorrect words.

Naruto sat on the stool besides her "Don't you think you've had enough?" he questioned as she swayed to the side a bit and then straightened out, she turned her head and glared at Naruto before muttering a no. Naruto sweat dropped as he watched Sakura down her 4th bottle of Sake. _'She's hanged around with granny Tsunade for to long' _he thought.

A few moment's passed by before the room seemed to get slightly colder. Naruto turned to the entry way and grinned before he turned back to Sakura. Shaking her shoulder she turned around with a glare etched on her face. "What?" she hissed harshly at the blonde.

"I'd like you to meet someone" he said as he dragged her off the stool to go and meet the person who entered the bar.

* * *

Landing on the railing of a balcony, of a castle looking mansion, black/crimson wings retracted as the figure stepped onto the balcony. His black cloak swaying slightly as he walked into the room. Pulling off the cloak the figure slung it neatly over a old chair before he made his way over to the door. Upon reaching for the knob a pain went through his head which made him wince physically.

"_Hey I'm talking to you, don't you just walk away from me" Yelled a woman with radiant pink hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with a lavender colored obi tied around her waist._

_The person who she was yelling at kept walking, ignoring the raging female. The Female gritted her teeth and ran after the male the best she could since she was wearing a kimono that didn't let her move so swiftly. Reaching her arms out a few feet away from the figure she lunge at him, only for him to disappear in a flash. Falling down to the ground she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but instead felt warm arms circled around her waist and then she was pulled into a hard chest._

"_Foolish women" he breathed on her ear causing her to shiver and blush a deep crimson red when the person started to nip her ear lightly. Spinning her around in his arms he captured her lips with his own earning a gasp from the women. Taking the opportunity he slid his tongue in and massaged the roof of her mouth. She moaned and he smirked into the kiss._

_Braking away for air he looked down at her flustered face and smirked. Seeing his smirk the woman pouted and turned her head to the side "Itachi-san, that was uncalled for" she said as she continued to look in the other direction. Itachi smirked and pulled her closer._

"_Hn" he mumbled as he attacked her neck with butterfly kisses. She squirmed and moaned when he started to suck on the spot behind her ear. "No Kun?"_

"_It-Itachi-kun" she moaned. Itachi continued to suck behind her ear and then trailed kisses to her jaw and back to her ear "You know you like it, Sa-Ku-Ra" he seductively growled in her ear, pronouncing the syllables in her name._

Itachi shook his head, gritting his teeth and fell to the ground on his knee's and another painful tremor went through his head.

"_It was them that slaughtered your family, even after they made a blood contract" Hissed someone with yellow silted eyes._

"_No, they are an honorable family, they wouldn't do that" growled a young boy about the age of fifteen. His Dark eyes turning a light crimson color._

"_Ah, but they did, they sneakily poisoned the clan slowing them down and then went in for the kill." the man paused and looked down "I'm just sorry I didn't make it in time I saw the two head leaders leave through the window but when I went to chase after them they hit me with some kind of dart. It's sick that they would earn your clans trust and then like cowards sneakily kill them off"_

_The talking figure looked up and into the deep crimson colored eyes of the young boy and mentally smirked at the anger and hatred illuminating the young man. "When do we leave" the Young man said._

_The figure smirked sadistically "Tonight when they are least expecting it" he darkly chuckled which was ignored by the young man who 'hn'ed' and walked out of the room._

Itachi's head stopped pounding with pain and the brief flashbacks stopped. Rubbing his temples he stood up glaring at the door. _'Were those… memories?' _he questioned himself as he opened the door and proceeded down the hall, his stoic mask back on as he opened the door to what seemed to be kitchen of some sort that held a huge fridge and a table with four chairs.

Stepping over to the fridge Itachi glanced out the small window to see the sun about to rise. _'I'll be seeing you soon, Sakura…'_

* * *

_A little the girl the age of four could hear banging and muffled screams coming from down stair's. Sleepily rubbing her eyes she swung her legs off the bed and plopped down on the floor, her feet hardly making a noise as she made her way out her door. Still rubbing her eyes the little girl slowly walked down the stairs, step by step._

"_No, get away" someone yelled from inside the living room, before the scratching of metal was heard and then a blood curdling scream, before a loud thud of something hitting the floor. The little girl blinked her eyes a couple of times before mumbling a quiet "Oka-san"_

_The little girl carefully slid her hand on the wall but pulled back when she felt a liquid substance. Pulling her hand to herself she rubbed her fingers together and strained her eyes to see what it was but couldn't because it was to dark. Disregarding it she carefully peered around the corner to see crimson liquid all over the tan carpet and the body of her mother on the ground, her throat gashed out and a huge puddle around her body. The look of horror scarred into her face._

"_Oka-san" the tearing up girl whispered as she made her way to the bloody body but stopped when she saw her father thrown into the wall. He coughed up blood and struggled to look up._

_A man with long silver hair in a low ponytail, stood in front of the little girls father, back turned to her. "Where is she?" the figure hissed out as he stepped closer to the father. _

_The little girl had silent tears running down her face, her eyes wide as she watched the figure lift her father up by his neck and slam him into the wall, Blood pouring from the girls father's mouth as he choked and tried to suck in what ever air he had._

"_Fine if you won't tell me I'll just search threw the whole house" he growled as he lifted the girls father higher into the air. The little girl stood there in the open door way, watching this strange man strangle her father. She went to open her mouth but nothing came out except a whisper " Daddy…"_

_The said girls father heard the little girls whisper as well as the silvered haired man. Her father averted his eyes to the wide eyed little girl behind the silver haired man. The said man dropped the girls father and turned his head to the petrified little girl, who was shaking in fear. He smirked and pushed his glasses up "My, my… there you are"_

_He began to step towards the girl but felt something latch on to his ankle and then a sting of something going through his foot. Wincing slightly the sliver haired man glared down at the pathetic attempt of the little girls father to stop him. "RUN, SAKURA RUN AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" the man said as he tightened his grip, but was kicked off and grabbed by the neck again._

_Sakura stood there still in shock as the silver haired man took the knife out of his foot and plunged into her father's chest. "Pathetic" the said man said as he dropped Sakura's father's corpse and stared down at it as he took his last breath and hoarsely said "Run…Sakura…"_

_Sakura cried harder and stood there as the silver haired man turned to her with a sadistic smirk. "Why don't you come to me little Sakura" the man said as he took a step towards the crying girl. Sakura stood there and then heard something in her head telling her to run._

_Run she did do. She bolted down the hallway and then bumped into someone, causing her to fall on to her ass making a loud squeak. The tear eyed girl looked up cautiously…_

"_What are you doing here…" said someone in back of her._

Sakura jumped up into sitting position and clutched her head. Silent tears were running down her face. Rubbing her head she looked down at the sunlight on her bed "That fucking nightmare… I thought I got rid of you" she hissed at nothing particular.

Leaning to her side she went to move her legs but they were tangled into the sheets so she ended up falling off the bed and onto the ground with a 'Thud'. Struggling out of the sheets she looked around her room. _'How did I get here?' _she thought/asked herself, trying to remember last nights events but only could remember a little after hitting some perverted old man, named Jiriaya.

**You mean you don't remember!?!?!?! **Shouted her inner.

' _No I-' _Sakura was brought out of thought when the doors to her room slammed open. Making her headache even worse.

Shaking her head to try and help the pain of her headache she hissed out curses left and right, but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. Glaring up at who ever barged in her eyes widened slightly before going back into a intense glare "Who the Fuck Are YOU!?!?!?!"

* * *

**(A/N): Gomen Gomen, about the late update but I hardly have any free time what so ever. Between School and it's miserable, horrid Homework, my job and babysitting my kid brother's I hardly have anytime to myself. Well enough of my excuse's, I hope you liked it and I tried to put it so it wasn't so boring and give you more info on what ever is being kept a secret.**

**I'll try and update in less then two weeks but it's difficult, I'll try my best. Until then Ja Ne**

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	8. Last Night and Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

_**

* * *

**_**CHAPTER 8 : Last Night and Trouble**

* * *

Shaking her head to try and help the pain of her headache she hissed out curse's left and right, but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. Glaring up at who ever barged in her eye's widened slightly before going back into a intense glare "Who the Fuck Are YOU!?!?!?!"

In the door way of her bedroom was a young black hair man with a bluish tint that stuck up like a chicken's ass. He had onyx eyes and looked like he was her age or a little older. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt that had three button's undone, so you could see part of his well toned chest. He was staring at Sakura unemotional and didn't say a thing except "Hn"

Sakura glared at the man and quickly stood up in a defense stance. The intruder just rose a brow at her "You have short time memory loss?" he asked.

Sakura glared at the man "Who are you?" she asked again. The man opened his mouth to say something but heard the front door open so he turned to see who it was and when he did Sakura smirked and rushed forward nailing him in the face with her fist. He tumbled backwards in shock that she managed to punch him without him sensing anything.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy" Sakura smirked. She was about to kick him but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She landed on top of him and laid there in shock as he smirked, their faces inches apart.

"Sakura I heard- Am I interrupting something?" Shizune asked as she stopped walking towards the two on the floor, one smirking and the other turning red.

Sakura blinked a couple of times before jumping off of the man and blushing a bright red before she shook her head and glared down at the smirking man that was resting on his elbows still on the floor. "He broke in to my room" she hissed while she pointed a accusing finger at the no longer smirking male who stood up.

"I didn't brake in, I brought you back after last night" he grumbled. Shizune stood there with a her brows furrowed.

"Last night?" Shizune asked, looking at Sakura. Sakura glanced at Shizune then back to the intruder, "Yeah, I went out with that baka, Naruto, to meet his friends and…" Sakura trailed off as she stood there in shock and then slightly remembered last night…

_A few moment's passed by before the room seemed to get slightly colder. Naruto turned to the entry way and grinned before he turned back to Sakura. Shaking her shoulder she turned around with a glare etched on her face."What?" she hissed harshly at the blonde._

"_I'd like you to meet someone" he said as he dragged her off the stool to go and meet the person who entered the bar. Sakura saw some chickened haired male who walked towards them. _

"_Dobe" the said male said as he stared at Naruto and then looked at the pink haired women on the side of him that looked slightly pissed._

"_Shut it teme, I'd like you to meet Sakura. Sakura meet teme" he said as he let go of Sakura's wrist and gestured with his hands. The black with a bluish tint haired male that had it up like a chicken's ass raised his fist and slammed it down on Naruto's head causing the blonde to yell out in pain._

"_What the hell was that for teme?" he growled out as he rubbed his new bump._

"_For being a dobe, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke u-" Naruto's hand clamped over Sasuke's mouth and he pushed him back, a little ways from Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes and tried to listen to the conversation, the best she could._

"_Shh…… She can't … last name" Naruto whispered as he removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth from which she could tell.._

"_Hn, why not?" Sasuke asked, above a whisper so Sakura caught what he was saying._

'What the hell are they hiding' _she thought as she started tapping her foot angrily. She watched Naruto turn to her looking a bit worried because her anger was growing from all the secrecy. Sakura noticed Naruto seemed to take his time to think before he spoke to Sasuke in a barely audible voice._

"_Tsunade baa-chan, … she can't … name for … reasons" he actually seemed to say seriously from Sakura's point of view._

'Could he be talking about me? What does Tsunade have to do with this?' _she asked herself as she began to glare at Naruto's back and looked to Sasuke who had his brows furrowed in confusion, before all traces of emotions disappeared from his face leaving the usual emotionless mask on. Sakura watched Sasuke grumble something before he walked past her anger radiating form, ignoring her completely. _

_**Ass**__ came her inners voice as Sakura struggled to hold her anger in and not just beat the shit out of all of them until they told her what they were keeping from her. _'Makes no sense'_ she thought as she watched Sasuke walk over to the bar stools and sit._

_**What would Tsunade have to do with this? **__Her inner asked just as baffled as Sakura was at the moment before she was pulled from her thought's by Naruto's yell._

"_Hey teme, you bastard your not even going to greet are new friend" he hissed. Sasuke seemed not to notice, but if he did he showed no sign of acknowledgement. Naruto turned to Sakura with a apologizing smile, "Sorry about that, he can be such a cold hearted bastard sometimes but you get used to it" he said as he grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the stool next to Sasuke._

" _I don't want to be next to the ice cube" Sakura raged as she pulled her wrist out of Naruto's grasp._

"_Please, Sakura-chan, just get to know him, I'm sure he will warm up to you" he said as he nudged Sasuke with his elbow, who grunted in reply._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes _'Well, if they're hiding something I could try and get it out of them' _Sakura concluded in her head. Sakura reluctantly sat down on the stool next to Sasuke since Naruto took the one that was away from the ice cube._

"_Sake" Sakura yelled out to the bartender. She saw Naruto look at her with worry in his eyes, from the corner of her eye._

"_Umm… Sakura-chan don't you think-"_

"_No" Sakura hissed cutting Naruto off. Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, a bit of interest. "What are you looking at Sasuke?" she hissed._

"_Hn" he grumbled, returning his eyes back in front of him._

Sakura glared at Sasuke and looked to a slightly confused Shizune, then back to Sasuke. "How did you know I was staying here?" she asked, "Why do I not remember you taking me back?" she continued.

" The dobe left telling me where you were staying because you were drunk " he answered as he stared at her. Sakura grunted and then turned to Shizune. Sasuke heard her mumble "I'll interrogate you later" which made him slightly smirk thinking back to last night...

"_So, Sasuke… I never… got your last…name" Sakura slurred after about two hours of sitting at the bar and some five bottles of sake later. Sakura watched Sasuke turn to her before sighing because it was only himself and Sakura now since Naruto and the others left a little while ago. Naruto told him something about making sure Sakura got home safely; telling him she staying at Shizune's hotel. _'Wait till I get my hands on him' _he thought._

"_Come on Sakura" Sasuke said as he got off his stool and grabbed Sakura's arm pulling her off. For some reason Sasuke felt like he knew her for more then the couple of hours he had actually met and talked with her, but instead he felt like he knew her for many years, like they had been best friends or… more._

"_No…" she groaned as Sasuke continued to pull her out of the bar into the cold night air. Sasuke grunted before slipping his hand in her back pocket and pulling out the keys to her car. Hitting the alarm, he found her car and opened the passenger side of the car, gently pushing her in. Walking to the other side he got in and started the engine._

"_Naruto's a dead man" Sakura growled, Sasuke looked over to her and found her staring at the deep gashes in her chair, before she closed her eye lids and seemed to doze off for a second there before opening her eyes back up and shutting them just seconds later._

_Sasuke smirked at how seemingly cute she looked like right now, before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the dash board. _'Cute? What the hell am I thinking?' _he asked himself as he hit the gas pedal._

_Sasuke peered out the corner of his eye at the sleeping girl before he looked back at the road and turned into the garage of the hotel. '_Why can't I tell her my last name?' _he questioned himself as he turned the engine off and got out, going to Sakura's side._

_Opening her door, he bent down and picked her up bridal style before using his foot to gentle kick the door shut. Inhaling through his nose he smelled the faint smell of alcohol but also the light and soothing smell of cherry blossoms, "how typical" he mumbled._

_Walking through the doors he found no Shizune but a maid. Calling the maid over he asked where Sakura's room was and the maid complied, showing him the way. Once the door was open to her room he bide the maid a 'far well' and 'thank you' and walked in, closing the door._

_Walking past the small living area he went to the double glass doors balancing, Sakura in one arm, while his other opened the door. Re-hosting her up with his knee, he walked into the bedroom toward the bed. A small chilly breeze came through the open balcony doors, causing Sakura to snuggle into his chest for warmth._

_Sasuke looked down at the girl and then to the open balcony doors _'She's pretty stupid if she left her door open' _he thought as he went to the side of the bed and laid her down. Sakura seemed to whine of the lost of warmth and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him down._

_Sasuke stared down at Sakura's arms grabbing his arm before he lifted up the comforter with his free hand and pulled it over her body. Stopping her shivering, but she still held his arm in place with her death grip. Grunting, Sasuke tried to pull his arm away but Sakura squeezed tighter, making sure the thing she was holding would never get loose._

"_Women" he sighed as he brought his free hand up and started prying her finger's off him one by one, but the whole ordeal was becoming difficult. A few minutes later he managed to get free and he walked over to the balcony. Opening the door wider he went outside and peered around the area. Looking back inside the room, he saw how the sliver of moonlight illuminated her unnatural pink hair and face._

"_She looks like a fallen angel" he mumbled to himself as he continued to watch her sleeping form. Walking back inside he closed and locked the door before he went over to her bedside and reached his hand out to push back her bangs. Without himself realizing it, he started to softly caress her face._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_A phone started ringing and it snapped Sasuke out of his daze as he darted his hand back and stared at Sakura _'what the hell was I doing?'_ he yelled at himself. Sakura started moving and she turned to her other side in her sleep._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Realizing it was his phone ringing he quickly flipped it open, as to not to wake Sakura._

"_Hello" he whispered._

"_SASUKE-TEME WHERE ARE YOU?!? IS SAKURA-" yelled the voice of Naruto._

"_SHHHH, she's sleeping you dobe" Sasuke cut off the yelling Naruto. Sasuke looked over to Sakura to see her slightly shifting, then go motionless. "Keep it down" he growled into the phone._

"_You better of not hurt her in anyway teme" Naruto growled back his voice rising._

"_No, now what do you want?" Sasuke said._

_Sasuke heard something like an argument over the line before someone answered. _

"_Uchiha, you didn't tell us where you were" stated a very angry Neji._

"_Hn, whatever Hyuuga" Sasuke said as he peered back at Sakura who was sleeping soundlessly. "Didn't Naruto tell you he left me with Haruno?"_

"_No" he growled. There was a pause and Sasuke could tell Neji was glaring daggers into Naruto who ,must be inching away. "Uchiha, once you get back here we have something to tell you but for now you are to stay with _her, _we think someone is after her" Neji continued._

_Sasuke stared at the slumbering girl and then to the balcony doors, when it hit him that she might of not left the doors open. _'Damn I should of paid more attention' _he cursed himself._

"_Uchiha, UCHIHA, I'm talking to you" Neji yelled over the phone, which Sasuke finally paid attention to again. His eyes glanced at Sakura who was shifting again in her sleep._

"_Hn, gotta go" he said before closing the phone and stuffing it back in pocket. Silently he walked over to Sakura's side and stared down at her. _'Why would someone be after you?' _he thought as he turned to leave but felt something tug on his sleeve. Looking back down he saw a droopy eyed Sakura looking at his sleeve._

"_Don't leave…" she mumbled before shutting her eyes for good and falling back asleep. Sasuke continued to look down at her and then removed his sleeve from her grasp. He lifted up his hand and lightly ran his finger's over her cheek before he turned and walked out into the living area, slumping down on the couch._

"Oi, Sasuke quit your staring" Sakura said waving her hand in front of his face. Sasuke looked blankly at her and then traveled down to her shoulder where he saw a fresh scar, that looked like puncture wounds. Sakura traced where his eyes were looking and pulled up her collar before turning away.

Shizune had already gone out the door on the case of a emergency in the kitchen. Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating back before he reached out and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around, along with her fist, which he caught. "Hey, what's the big idea?" she yelled at him.

"Where did you get that?" he growled.

Sakura looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Sasuke squeezed harder on her shoulder, making Sakura wince slightly. "Let the fuck go" she yelled as she took her free hand and wrapped it around the wrist of the hand that was clenching her shoulder.

"The mark on your shoulder" he hissed out, staring straight in her eyes. Sakura shuddered at the piercing look he was giving her, before she yanked off his hand and jumped back. Sasuke only stood there and glared at Sakura, expecting an answer.

"A chase" she replied, not sure herself why she was giving him an answer to a question that was none of his business. Sakura watched Sasuke narrow his eyes even more, if it was possible before he swiftly turned around and walked for the door.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura yelled at him as he opened the front door then slammed it shut, behind him. Sakura ran over to the door and opened, looking down the hall she saw no trace of Sasuke. _'What the fuck is with people running down halls?' _she asked herself.

Sakura went back into her room, shutting the door. She walked passed her couch and into her bedroom. Going to the dresser she pulled out a simple pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt, that had crimson and silver bats scattered about it. Moving to the bathroom she took a quick ten minute shower and then got dressed into her cloths. Looking into the mirror she applied black eye liner and pulled her hair into a messy bun, letting her bangs fall down to frame her face.

"Day number two" she said to herself as she looked at her finished form in the mirror. Looking down to her shoulder she pulled down the shirt and peered at the fresh scar, looking closer she noticed that the circle like wounds had a tail, and actually looked similar to a tomoe. Taken back a bit she narrowed her eyes at her scar before pulling the shirt back over her shoulder. _'_

_Weird' _she thought as she made her way out of the bedroom and to the balcony.

**It's because he's a vampire **her inner replied to the non-question

'_Vampires don't exist'_

**And what to you call all the fast movement, quickly healing bite mark that looks like tomoe's, annnnnnd the way Sasuke acted when he saw that mark? What about last night, eh? Same last name as our vampire.**

'_It was just my mind playing tricks on me that day, Sasuke… I don't know maybe he's just paranoid or - last night? What about-' _

"What is this?" Sakura asked herself cutting off her thought, as she stared at a single thread of silver hair, that was on the balcony curtains. Bringing it to her face she examined it before walking back in her room and walking over to the bathroom, taking a glass jar and dropping the hair in.

"Someone was in my room, besides Sasuke" Sakura said out loud as looked at the hair in the glass. After pondering a bit she remembered what her inner said. _'What about last night?'_

**The phone call and the last name…**

'_Phone call…?' _Sakura thought.

'_Just tell me' _she yelled, while side thinking _'I'm insane'_

**Well… last night Sasuke got a call and…**

Sakura turned around when she heard a noise coming from the living area. Straining her ears she kept listening, but heard nothing more. Dismissing the thought as her just going one more step to insanity turned back around and grabbed the jar.

"Ahh…mmmmph" Sakura screamed when a hand came out of no where and covered her mouth with a cloth. She dropped the jar, which shattered once it hit the ground, and began struggling but slowly stopped when she felt very sleepy. Her eyes drooped down and she was lulling into darkness, but before she did she heard a door slam open and a muffled up voice "SHIT!!" before her head shot up in pain and she went into a unconscious state.

* * *

Sasuke ran out of the hotel pissed. Walking down into a alley way he looked around before he jumped up to the roof and started jumping away, faster then the human eye can see. Coming to the edge of the town he jumped into the trees and took off, going deeper and deeper into the dark forest until five minutes later he came to old Victorian looking castle. Shadows crowded the place and vines climbed up the high walls.

In a flash he was at the front door and slammed them open. Walking in he found nobody, but he knew where most of them would be at this time. So Sasuke made his way up the stairs and pass a couple of doors till he reached a rusted red colored door and pulled it open.

Inside the shadowed room, with only a few candles lit, he was greeted by the stern look of Neji Hyuuga, a serious look from Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanko, Hinata Hyuuga along with a few others that he had meet before and sometimes associated with, including a brown haired male that had red triangle marks on his cheeks and a overly large dog laying at his side.

" What is so important about the girl?" Sasuke asked as he walked in and stood in front of them all. Naruto looked slightly un easy but remained calm ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Before you get all upset we need to tell you that…"

Just then the door opened silently, and the silhouette of someone walked in, Sasuke glared at the person instantly knowing the aura of the person. "Itachi" he hissed. The figure turned to Sasuke and then walked over to a chair before sitting down.

"Is that any way to greet your brother, ototou? (sp?)" Itachi greeted with a nod. He turned to the rest of the group "Why did you call this meeting?" he asked.

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled before he sat down and looked at everyone else "Why is this girl important?" Sasuke asked again.

"What girl?" Itachi asked as he stayed emotionless but looked at everyone else.

Sasuke turned to Itachi and spat "non of your business" Itachi paid no attention but glared at Neji who seemed to be the one who called this 'meeting'. Neji cleared his throat.

"We think someone is after her" Neji said as he eyed Sasuke.

"Whoever this girl you are talking about is non of my concern, I have other _things_ to be doing right now." he said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"On the contrary, but in any case we have to make sure that whoever is after Sakura is stopped" Neji continued as he looked to Itachi who stopped, his hand half way to the door. Sasuke looked at Itachi and stared at him suspiciously before something clicked inside his head.

"You" he hissed at Itachi before taking a step towards him "you're the one that left that mark on her shoulder" he finished.

Itachi retracted his hand and turned around to face Sasuke, his face impassive, "Hn."

Sasuke snarled at Itachi and went to go attack him but Naruto got up and held him back, "This isn't the time for this teme, we have more important matter's at hand" he growled.

Sasuke calmed down and shrugged off Naruto "Hn" he growled as he stayed glaring at Itachi.

Itachi turned to Neji "Who is after her?" he asked.

"We don't know exactly but we have a clue" Ino spoke up. "all we know is that they want her because-" Ino was cut off when Hinata put her hand on her mouth and shushed her.

Itachi moved his narrowed eyes to Ino before getting up and walking to the door. "Where are you going" Sasuke hissed.

"Going to get what is mine" he said nonchalantly.

"She's not yours" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi turned to Sasuke "Foolish little brother I already claimed her" he simple said but before Sasuke could reply, alarms started going off. Shikamaru flipped open the laptop that was at his side.

"How troublesome… someone is already going after her, they tripped the alert wire that I had Kakashi install last night" he murmured.

Sasuke sneered before he ran out the door followed by Naruto. Itachi was already gone, by the window. Shikamaru, Hinata and the others calmly got up and looked at each other.

"Ino, you almost slipped up, troublesome woman" Shikamaru growled. Ino glared.

"Kiba, I would be ready for guard duty" Neji said. "They're going to bring her here and I already know we're going to have to keep her locked up because she isn't going to stay put" He finished.

"Forehead girl is going to freak, what are you talking about? Being kept here under circumstances we can't tell her and most off all when she finds out that we're all vampires and werewolves and of what happened-"

"We're not going to tell her anything until the time comes" Neji sneered cutting Ino off. "We already are going to have our hands full with two Uchiha's breathing down our necks for answers we can't give."

"So, it's really her" the brown haired male, Kiba said. "How did Itachi get a hold of her?"

"How troublesome, we don't have time to explain, nor do I feel like doing all this work… I'll be with you guys later" Shikamaru mumbled as he slouched off.

"W-what about S-Sakura?" Hinata asked worried about the girl's safety.

"With those three getting her, we're lucky if Itachi plans to keep the kidnapper in one piece, after all these years he still has that connection." Neji replied. Hinata nodded before walking out of the room with Ino, saying they should get Sakura's room ready.

All that was left in the room was Neji and Kiba, all the other's left. "Sooo, it can't really happen again can it? I mean he's locked away" Kiba said.

Neji looked warily at Kiba before he turned and walked away, but not before saying " You can't escape fate" he said.

Kiba went still and stared at Neji's retreating back, "He's loose…" he trailed off knowing exactly what Neji meant by that statement.

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you all liked, sorry if it was a little boring this was more of a leading chapter, but it's starting to get to the good parts and I'm already writing the next chapter, so I hope I can get it out by next Sunday hopefully, but I don't know… Any way's I thank you all for the lovely reviews that encourage me to keep writing. I hope I stay up to all of your expectations and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Ja Ne**

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	9. Kidnapped and Raging Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I do Own The Plot Of This Story and any of my own made up characters.**

"Speech"

_'Thought's'_

_Flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 9: Kidnapped and Raging Emotions**

* * *

Glass was shattered all over the floor in the bathroom, blood lined the counter, and a small puddle was on the tiled floor close to the glass. That was the only trace someone did struggled and were kidnapped, their struggles useless; especial against something that man-kind viewed as myth or in religious purpose, Spawns of Satan himself.

Glaring down at the only evidence, present at the scene, the male sneered angrily and turned around to the other one who was glaring at the floor, practical blaming himself, he… they didn't get there quicker.

No one should of left her alone but they let their guard down ever so slightly and that's all it took. I mean who knew, they would try…and succeed to kidnap her so soon, especially when the person just managed to escape with no one noticing and then grab her even when there is at least three more weeks left but then again, he isn't that stupid so could there be a third person? Who else would there be?

Sighing the male walked over to the other one and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke… we'll find her" he simply stated as he walked to the door, taking one more look at the bathroom he noticed something gleam in the sun's light that came through the open balcony curtains. Walking over he bent down and picked up the strand of hair. Bringing it closer to his face he examined it and then looked back on the ground, seeing a gold lid, that he must of over looked. _'A jar… could this be…'_

Keeping the strand of hair. Clenched in between his two finger's he walked back over to Sasuke who still stood stone still glaring at the floor. Watching him with curious eyes he shook his head at the thought of Sasuke already having that 'connection' with Sakura… could he possible remember? Could he feel so much for her only meeting and getting to know her for those couple of hours?

No that couldn't be possible, no one can… can they?

Grunting under his breath, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It's probably just Itachi.

Jealousy.

Yeah, jealous that sasuke got something before he could even realize how he felt. Damn that Itachi, he couldn't just stay where he was, he had to come back here… there was a chance none of this would of happened. If he just got more time and wasn't as cold, maybe that 'link' could have been formed and he would remember.

Maybe, there's still a chance if we get her back… We…I will get her back.

* * *

Dammit, who the hell would want some Pink haired woman, in the first place. It's bad enough she has a personality that changes just as fast as her temper would rise. Why would someone want to kidnap her… why would a Vampire take her, it's not like she's special? So what if for some reason Tsunade didn't want her to know our last names… well mine.

Sasuke stood where he was, just continuing to glare at the floor. Why he felt so much for this girl, he didn't even know. For some reason his heart felt the slightest pang of worried ness and more of Jealousy.

Who am I kidding, Jealousy? More like hatred toward his older brother.

How did Itachi know her, get close enough to…mark her?

He dared to say it… it just wasn't possible, why did Itachi get what he wanted all the time? Even when are parents were…

He felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder and his simple words "Sasuke…we'll find her."

Did Naruto also feel more then fresh friendship, for the pink haired woman? No, he couldn't have, I mean he already has the shy Hyuuga, Hinata. Could he possible have so much feeling for Haruno? _'That name… seems so familiar'_

No, that isn't Naruto, but it is that no good brother of mine. Why does he feel so much for this woman? It just has to be some kind of short time thing… something to get at me most likely.

Then again, could the cold hearted, merciless, fiend of a brother, Itachi possible love…?

Shaking his head angrily, he dismissed what ever was lingering in his head. Glaring sharper daggers into the floor, Kami, how he wanted to rip Itachi's throat out, just for ever laying a hand on her, for touching a single hair on her head.

Damn.

He already felt connected to her some how… she was his and he'd make sure Itachi wouldn't get her. Oh, would he take her right from his brother's grasp. After all, What a Uchiha wants an Uchiha Gets…

He'd just have to find her first.

No he _would_ find her first and in doing so make her his and teach Itachi, that he doesn't always get his way.

* * *

The balcony doors opened and both men looked up, mumbling under their breath "Speak of the devil…" Itachi stood there staring at the bathroom before he looked over to his brother and brother's blonde haired, idiotic friend. If you would look close enough you would see a very small, drop of sweat on his temple, slowly sliding down, but not making it far enough when Itachi wiped it away, while moving his bangs out of his face.

" Let me guess…You didn't catch him." Sasuke said more of a statement then a question, hatred for his brother clear in his glare and on his words. Itachi paid no attention to his brother's words as he walked past him and Naruto and into the bathroom. Naruto just watched Itachi carefully.

"You let him get away with Sakura?" Sasuke stated as he continued to lash out at his brother, who was paying no attention at him at all, Just looking around the bathroom.

"You checked everywhere?" he simple asked as he surveyed the scene, not looking up to the two, and not answering Sasuke's said question.

"Yes, nothing but this hair" Naruto said, holding up the strand of silver hair. "It might tell us who took Sakura" He finished. Itachi walked over to Naruto and peered at the hair before turning and walking towards the door.

"Hn, as far as you know, you might be wasting your time" he said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, trying to keep a cap on his anger. Itachi stood in the door way, back turned to them before he spoke.

"Pointless question, Foolish brother, who was in here that has silver hair?" he said as he whisked away like that, down the hall, not another word mentioned.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger _'Of course…'_

"So this could be Kakashi's hair then?" Naruto asked as he glared at the strand of hair. _'Or it could have been Kabuto's' _he thought angrily, blaming himself because he couldn't protect her.

"Hn, whatever I need something to eat, and fast" Sasuke said as his eyes flashed red._ 'I'll find you Sakura…_' Sasuke thought, Naruto turned to Sasuke in disbelief, but saw the anger in his eyes, along with worry?

"Come on Teme, we'll get something to eat once we get the hair analyzed at the lab and tell the others, we'll find her with all of us looking, we will find her" Naruto said _'No need to worry…we have time don't worry Sakura-chan I won't let you go through it again'_ Naruto thought as he head out the door, Sasuke following only to stop outside the door, take one last look inside before closing the door.

* * *

Not wasting anytime Itachi went through the door near the stairs and down into the lab looking area. Walking up to the metal door he pulled it open and grabbed a plastic bag of red liquid. He then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Aggressively ripping a hole in the bag he dumped it's contents into the cup.

Once it was dripping dry he tossed the bag into barrel and picked up the cup. Taking a big gulp, he brought the glass back down and glared at it's contents before smashing it against the wall. Glass shards stuck into the wall as well as all over the floor, blood dripped from the wall and into the puddle on the floor.

He didn't know why he drank that garbage, he just needed something before he tore something apart. No wonder why he preferred human blood, better then the shit the others drink. Looking at the mess it reminded him of his blossom. Her blood was so sweet, like forbidden fruit that no one is suppose to taste but him.

Itachi glared at the wall and then walked over to the side, hitting a random spot in the wall, the wall creaked before suppressing in and making a door way. Walking through, it shut right behind him causing the stairwell he was walking down to go completely pitch black. It was no problem for him, as he could see, so he continued his way down.

Reaching the bottom he proceeded by going left and then taking a right. Walking down that hall, he continued until there was a bit of light, outlining a door.

Opening the door he came to a particularly dark looking alley way, even though it was at least around one, maybe two in the afternoon. The door closed behind him and blended into the brick. Itachi walked to the opening of the alley way and looked around the few people who were walking by or just standing there.

His eyes glanced over to the flower stand where Sakura blossoms were on display.

Growling under his breath he _tried_ to discard the thoughts of his blossom.

Key word, being tried.

After all he would find her one way or another and when he did he would make sure his brother would never lay a hand on her or even look at her for all he cared.

He shook his head angrily, mostly angry at himself for being so weak. He could of just killed the guy, that took her, but no he stopped himself when the guy rose his claws to rip her neck out. He wasn't thinking clearly at the time, he should of realized it was a fib…

Who would go through the trouble of kidnapping someone just to kill them? He could of just killed her in her room at that moment.

No, he was being weak when he didn't act and fell for that stupid lie. She made him weak, he shouldn't have a weakness… no he couldn't have a weakness.

Seeing no one looking Itachi noticed a brown haired brown eyed girl coming his way. She was pretty, but looked like one of those slut wanna be's, wearing a very short mini skirt and a shirt that practically had her boobs hanging out. Looking around one more time he swiftly grabbed her and pulled her into the alley way. The girl screamed and Itachi covered her mouth, before dragging her deeper in the alley way and looking back towards the opening making sure no one did see anything and try and be 'hero.'

Seeing as no one was coming he turned back to the girl who was still struggling and screaming. The girl opened her eyes and stared at Itachi's impassive face, before she swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Itachi a bit confused, but more aggravated and annoyed let go of the girls mouth and stared at her blankly before pulling her off him, harshly. The girl whimpered "Itachi-kun that hurt" she whined as she pushed her body against him "I knew you liked me" she seductively said.

Itachi looked in different as he examined this girl who should be scared out of her mind, but instead was rubbing up against him. Looking closely he narrowed his eyes as he realized this was one of his fan girls that _tried_ stalking him every where he went.

"Get off " he growled at the girl that paid no attention to him and continued to grind against him, kissing his neck.

Growling louder he pushed her against the wall, holding her back by her neck. "Itachi-kun, I can give you anything you want" she huskily said, while she ran her hands up and down his arm.

His eyes stayed narrowed, thought's of Sakura flashed through his mind. She was lying on a bed, himself on top of her. She smiling up at him, that made him feel he did actually have an heart. How badly he wanted her to say that same exact thing. How bad the urge was that he wanted her, only to himself and no one else.

Itachi looked at the girl in front of him, Sakura taking her place for a moment before going back to the brown haired girl before him. He let go of her neck and attacked it with his mouth, sliding his tongue up and down her throat. The fan girl moaned in pleasure.

All while doing this images of Himself doing this to Sakura played through his head.

Growing angry he bit into the girls neck. Her moaning stopped and she started whimpering in pain "Itachi-kun…what--ahhh… That--" Itachi's hand covered her mouth as he continued to suck her dry. Even this girls blood was not enough to stop his lust for his blossom's and the pain he felt…where his heart was.

He was being weak, he was letting her get to him and making him weak. She was his weakness and he couldn't have that.

No, Uchiha Itachi, could not be weak, he would not be weak.

Biting harder into the, loosing warmth, of the girls neck, he ripped his teeth out of her, causing her neck to look like an animal attacked her; blood was dripping down his mouth and onto his shirt.

Itachi looked down at the limp, dieing girl and just dropped her. Her body made a thud when she hit the ground. Itachi just stared at her before wiping his mouth, riding the blood from his face. He casually walked away from the body, after all the humans would only think of it as a terrible murder, his own kind would think it as a Rogue. He was in no danger of anyone finding out, after all it was only his twentieth kill that year, this being an accident, because he couldn't control his emotions, signifying his weakness.

Walking out of the alley way he made his way down the street and glared at the Sakura Blossoms as he passed them, only stopping for a brief pause, _' I will find you and maybe when I do… I can rid myself of this weakness' _before he continued on his way to a place only he and a few other's knew about, a hide away.

* * *

The silver haired male that was carrying a pink haired woman, looked around him briefly before entering a hotel looking building. Slipping into the shadow's he flashed up the stairs with no one noticing him but two pairs of eyes. Walking all the way down the hall he stopped at a certain door knocking and then throwing it open.

Inside a male with spiky brown hair sat, bandages covered most of his face and arms. A brown spikey thing, hung over his shoulders. His arms were slacked down, looking like they were boneless. The silver haired man walked in and throw the pink haired woman on the bed, carelessly.

"Kabuto, what took your ass so long?" the brown haired man asked. The man known as Kabuto turned around and bared his fangs hissing at the man.

"Shut the fuck up, I had the eldest Uchiha on my tail" Kabuto walked over to the mirror in the room and slipped off his shirt, that was soaked with his blood along with the woman's. Peering down at the large gash in his stomach, that was slowly healing he sneered "Damn, Itachi must of used some kind of Silver Kunai" he said mostly to himself.

The brown haired man, busted out laughing, causing the woman to stir from her drug induced sleep. Kabuto grabbed the brown haired guy's neck and pushed him against the wall. "Shut up now, or I'll kill you in the most horrible way imaginable"

The woman on the bed, shifted and sleepily started to flutter her eyes open. At first her vision was blurry and she could only make out the outline of two figures near the wall, she thought. She brought her hand to her head and rubbed it, trying to get rid of the migraine.

Her movements caused Kabuto to drop the guy, and walk over to her. He kneeled down on the side and smirked Sadistically "Well, well Sakura Haruno, glad you could join us."

Sakura looked over to Kabuto who was now only a few inches from her face and immediately backed up against the wall. Everything was coming back to her and she sneered at the silver haired man "What do you want from me?" she demanded.

Kabuto only smirked. "Oh, its not me who wants you… no someone more powerful" he smirked as he watched fear pass through her eyes before determination.

"Fuck you" she spat as she throw her fist at him, catching him on the cheek. His head turned slightly before he turned back to her and grinned, but his eyes held anger and he reached forward grabbing her neck and slamming her head into the wall, Sakura yelped out in pain.

"Learn your place, Haruno-san" he growled before he let go of her. Sakura kept her eyes clenched as pain soared through her head. She heard Kabuto mutter something before stepping back. He looked towards the other male who was smirking.

"Go get some bandages, her head is split and we can't have her dying of blood lose, now can we?" Kabuto said, as the other nodded and went to the door opening it. Before Kabuto could turn back to Sakura who was kneeling on the bed in pain, the other male came flying through the open door and into the wall, his whole side torn to shreds.

"Did we interrupt something?" said a cloaked figure that walked in; a large scaly sword dripping with blood in his hand, another behind him. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the pair and then swiftly turned around to Sakura and went to grab her but before he could the other cloaked figure was in front of her. Kabuto looked at the cloak figures on both sides of him before he ran to the window, jumping out. The two figures just stood there and stared out the shattered window, before their attention turned to the groaning pink haired woman.

The first figure turned to the shredded up guy and walked towards him. He looked up, fear held in his eyes as the cloaked figure raised the sword and sliced it through the brown haired males head. The head rolled over to the side of the room, before it burst into black ash, and whisked away out the window.

Sakura groaned in pain, as her splitting migraine became worse, with all the loud sounds. She brought her hand to the back of her head and felt the matted wet hair. Pulling her hand into view her eyes widened at the sight of blood. Her widened eyes looked up to the two cloak clad figures that were now in the room. She watched her second captor be decapitated and then turn to ash. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

Sakura was shocked and scared shitless of the two new figures in the room. "Who are you…?" she asked bravely but would later on blame it on the affects of loosing too much blood and her head killing her.

The first figure grumbled something in audio able and the second figure walked up to her and knelt down. Sakura stared into the one visible blue eye, the other hidden. "Now, what would Itachi want with you, that he would chase the rat Kabuto down…" he grabbed her chin, but Sakura jerked back causing the person to smirk " For a mere Human? Un."

* * *

**(A/N): Yup I got it up wicked early, because I had all Saturday to write it, along with an inspiration. So i finally got a chance to put it up, because i had to sneak on. Sorry it's a wee bit shorter then my last chapters and about not getting it up on Sunday. Gah… I can't believe I have 108 reviews for this story!!! I so Happy!!!!! I thank you all again, for the reviews and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. **

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	10. Intoxicating

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW'S!!!!! A Very Special thanks To All Of Use Who Have Reviewed Every Chapter and hopefully will continue to do so!!! **_

**Naru-hotty**_**……**_**Shinigami****shinkie**_**……**_**Redbloodgoddess**_**……**_**BloodBloosom**_**……**_**Itachigirl101 **_**.….. **_**Angel2559 .**_**…**_**.. FakeCompassion **_**……**_**CosenAngel ……Lady Azaria …… DarkAngelRakell …… Confuzzled239.….. Gaarsaku4ever …… michelle …… Sakurakitty2 .….. Sweetsimplcity …… harunosakua …… yo …… Strgazer …… thegirlofmanymoods …… MissSakuraUchiha ……. I-Love-Akatsuki …… anonymous …… ElementalAries ... ... Staring.out.my.flooded.window ... Takirin ... ... Akatsuki no Suzaku ... ... Naburoo ... ...-'-Dangerously Wicked-'- ... ... my black crimson rose ... ... Tomi-Tenshi ... ... Sakura13087 ... ... kagxsess ... ... xxx1xxx ... ... Lucy-san ... ...** **mz.soulja ... ... sesshomarux3 ... ... Quiet Moon ... ... XxaoshixX ... ... say sakura ... ... saria222 … … **

* * *

**DISCLAIMOR: I Do Not Own Naruto**

"Speech"

'_Thought's'_

_Flashback_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 : Intoxicating**

**

* * *

**

The first figure grumbled something in audioable and the second figure walked up to her and knelt down. Sakura stared into the one visible blue eye, the other hidden. "Now, what would Itachi want with you, that he would chase the rat Kabuto down…" he grabbed her chin, but Sakura jerked back causing the person to smirk " For a mere Human? Un."

Sakura stared wide eyed at the grinning black cloak with red clouds; now that she looked closely, clad figure, not sure exactly what she would do. Were they her enemy's? They must have been if they mentioned Itachi. But that couldn't be his real name, it was just impossible… it couldn't it really mean…could it?

**Vampire's…** her inner echoed, in her mind, but Sakura was to busy thinking about the current situation to pay attention.

Sakura's head was swarming with the different possibilities. There's no way in hell that he could be the Uchiha Itachi. The family died out long ago, from a disease of some sort. Even if he didn't die from the disease, he would be over five hundred years old! Sakura stared ahead at the figure in front of her who was grinning back with amusement adorning his features.

"So, tell me…?" the figure trailed off not sure what to call the human in front of him "Why would Itachi be chasing some pathetic, traitorous rat, for you, Un? You have to be some what interesting, if you captured his interest, eh?" the figure then shook his head and sighed.

"Let's go already, I think Itachi-san was just getting back his snack" the other figure spoke gruffly as he stared out the shattered window. "We have to get going, I really don't feel like being pestered about this damn window and such"

Sighing, the figure in front of Sakura, shook his head once more before standing up and walking towards the other figure. Sakura was watching everything the best she could, through her blurry vision. She wanted to make herself move and stop them.

All thoughts about who this Itachi guy was, was flying through her head. She could easily try and get information out of these people, but it would be dangerous, especially since she didn't have any weapons and she didn't know what they could possible do to her, especially in her weakened state. She had to find out, she will find out. She told herself, even though the whole 'snack' thing confused her to no end.

**Ha, you just want to see your Vampire, cause he's so damn…**

Sakura ignored her inner completely as she watched the two figure's, begin to walk out of the door. Not paying attention to the blurring and darkening of things around her she hurriedly sat up , jumping off the bed and running towards the figure, grabbing the cloak sleeve, yanking it harshly as she tried to keep her balance. "What do you know about Itachi…?" she trailed off as her whole world went black, and she fell to the floor.

The owner of the sleeve she was pulling looked down at the pink-haired woman. _'she probably lost too much blood… god it smells so sweet'_ he thought. Kneeling down to the unconscious girl, he tipped her head to the side and looked at both sides of her neck. It was so tempting for him right now to dig his fangs into her ivory colored neck and taste the little blood that was flowing weakly through her veins.

Damn he is such a pig, he just ate to, but she looked so tempting. He wanted to just finish her off, drink what was left of her blood. It would be easier on her instead of suffering, I mean she was almost dead, just a pint more blood and that was all, he told himself. Again he sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Lets go, Deidara-san, we don't have time for this shit… damn I should of never gone with you to eat, you always get sidetracked." the figure out in the hallway growled as he kept looking down the ends of the halls, looking for anyone who would probably have the bad luck of walking down.

The figure known as Deidara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Hold on" he spoke before he continued his examination of the woman before him. Moving his eye's to her shoulder he noticed a very, very faint glow of some sort. Reaching his hand over he moved the cloth to the side and gazed at the faint glowing tomea, looking marks.

'_What the hell?' _Deidara thought as he skinned his hand along the mark, only to jerk back when a jolt of some sort of electric shock, traveled through his arm. Hissing out he glared at it and then looked at it, examining the mark. _'Wait… this can't be the Uchiha's mark…? Could it?'_ Deidara blinked before calling the other figure in "Kisame-san, come check this out"

Hearing a loud growl the figure known as Kisame, walked in. "What now, that damn inn keeper is coming up" Deidara just pointed to the woman's shoulder, and Kisame narrowed his eye's, inspecting it, before he shrugged "So?"

Deidara sighed "Doesn't that look like the marks in Itachi's eyes, when he gets mad?" he questioned. Kisame thought for a second and then looked down at the marks again. "Wouldn't this be the mark he makes before he really decides to-"

"You have to be fucking me?" he chuckled out, cutting Deidara off, "there's no way in hell Itachi could of done that." he finished braking out into a hardy laugh. "I mean we're talking about Itachi Uchiha, he marking another as his property?" Kisame continued to chuckle, but Deidara showed no amusement in his eyes.

Deidara narrowed his eyes "No" he answered to Kisame's sarcastic question, before he slide his arms under the small of her back and around her shoulder's, picking her up bridal style. Kisame continued to chuckle, his fangs glinting. Deidara made his way to the window and peered out, seeing no one he jumped out and black wings with gold highlight's, spread out as he flew up into the sky.

"HA, that's real funny Deidara, eh? … Deidara?" Kisame looked about the room, confused as to where his friend went to.

"What did you do to my window?!?" Screamed some old man about sixty years old. Kisame turned around to him and merely raised a brow before he made sure his sword was securely strapped to his back and he ran to the window, free falling out.

"Not my concern" he said, the old man stood there gaping like a fish, at the suicide act, he just witnessed. Running over to the smashed window, he looked down and saw nothing but bits of glass that glimmered.

Kisame was long gone, into the air that is, his blue/black wings picking up speed as he darted forward, following the smell of blood. Picking up his pace he saw a speck of gold, and flew straight to it, catching up to Deidara. Coming to his side, he slowed down to Deidara's pace and looked into his arms to see, the pink haired woman.

"Why are you bringing her?" Kisame paused and then chuckled lightly "Oh, I see you want to finish her off, eh? I wouldn't blame you, her blood smells, invigorating or should I say to you, intoxicating."

Deidara paid no attention, to Kisame's comment, he just grunted and picked up his velocity, flying ahead of Kisame. Taking in a breath, the aroma of the woman's blood filtered his nose, which made his eyes turn a black in anticipation. Shaking his head he got rid of the thoughts of draining the rest of her blood right there in the sky.

Kisame had already returned to the side of Deidara. He stayed quite as he observed Deidara's emotions and watched as his eye turned to black and then he shook it off, turning back to the original color of blue. Kisame could smell her blood from the ten feet away he was. He could bet that any vampire or werewolf from a hundred and fifty mile radius could smell it. Lucky for them they were in a secluded place, where only a few come.

_'He's going to lose control' _Kisame thought as he took another wiff _'Why not i'm about to"_ he chuckled in his head.

About an hour and half later, Kisame retained his laughter as he finally stopped watching the ever growing bloodlust in Deidara's eyes. I mean who wouldn't blame him, that woman smelled so good...

Licking his fangs he blocked out the smell and turned to Deidara, he was about to say something but Deidara beat him to it. "We're here" he quietly spoke as he started to descend to a darkened roof spot. Kisame followed pursuit as he too landed on the roof top, his wings folding in and then disappearing like they were never there.

Silently stepping he followed Deidara through a hidden door, and down a stair case, into a poorly lit hallway. Kisame watched as Deidara carefully held the woman and opened a door to his room. Shaking his head he walked ahead of Deidara and mid paused, "What are you really planning to do with her?" he asked, back still turned to him.

Deidara stopped from entering his room and looked at Kisame's back, before he looked down at the woman, slightly smirking "Patch her up, get a good taste and if she behaves then I guess I _could_ let her go" he simply stated as he continued on and walked into his room, shutting the door.

Kisame shook his head before he continued on mumbling to himself "Ptf, you just want to get on Itachi's nerves" he stopped and thought back to the marks he saw on the woman's shoulder. "You know as well as I do, Itachi wants her for some odd reason…beats me" he said to himself as he walked into a large, exquisite looking living room, that had a small theater style screen. Plopping down on to the couch he turned on the T.V and grinned, as he relaxed into the couch. Relaxing as much as he could before all hell broke lose.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting down in a waiting room of some sort, they were waiting for the test results on the piece of hair they brought in a few hours ago, right before they went into the facilities 'food court.' Naruto wouldn't stop fidgeting about and Sasuke just stared ahead, getting ticked off.

"Will you stop" he hissed at Naruto, his eyes narrowed at his friend, who turned and glared back.

"Shut up teme, I just can't stay still like this and wait for the damn test, we should be out looking for Sakura-chan right now, but no we're sitting in a damn room and WAITING" he yelled and sucked in a deep breath and then straightened himself out. Sasuke looked at him, with a hint of shock from his outburst.

Before Sasuke could say anything in reply, the door opened and Shikamaru came out along with Neji and Kakashi. Shikamaru had a paper in his hand and Neji was glaring at Kakashi who paid no attention as he read his porn book.

"Well?" Sasuke grunted as he stared at them along with Naruto. Neji looked over at the two before he sighed, meanwhile Shikamaru was muttering 'Troublesome' and actually taking the time to glare at Kakashi.

"It was Kakashi's hair" Neji mumbled as he turned back to glare at the said person. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi while Naruto had his mouth hanging open, staring.

Kakashi seemingly to finally notice the glares/stares he was getting looked up from his book "What?" he asked.

Naruto blinked before he exploded "What do you mean what? How could you be so careless? We've wasted all this time just waiting and Sakura could already be in the clutches of-" Naruto was slammed against the wall, Kakashi's hand covering his mouth.

"You know he isn't suppose to know" Kakashi whispered in a deadly voice. Naruto stared at him in shock, he had never acted this way except for a couple of serious fights Naruto had witnessed. Shikamaru had his brow raised, Neji just stared monotonous.

Sasuke had a confused look on his face as to why Kakashi would be so harsh, into shutting the dobe up. But why would he suddenly cut him off there? Who would Sakura be in the clutches of? This is what puzzled Sasuke the most. He knew for sure they were hiding something from him... but what?

Kakashi had backed away from Naruto, and calmly stood in between Shikamaru and Neji. "Don't worry we will find her" he spoke casually before he went to walk out the door but Sasuke stopped him.

"Who will Sakura be in the clutches of? And why would someone take her?" he asked as he watched the facial expressions of the three in the room. Naruto looked down to the ground, Shikamaru mumbled a 'Troublesome' before he turned and walked back into the lab without another word. Neji ever so slightly narrowed his eyes at Naruto, blaming him for the questions the young Uchiha was asking. Kakashi looked at Sasuke indifferently and sighed.

"We don't know… exactly" he lied "All we can do know is hurry and find her, we don't know what the intentions are of whoever took her."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi not at all convinced that they knew nothing about why and who took Sakura. He merely grunted before turning towards the door. "Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"To find Sakura" he stated as he continued on his way.

"Sasuke you don't know where she could be" Kakashi said "and your not going alone, in the first place… Tsunada would have my head" he finished, mumbling the last part to himself.

Sasuke turned and glared at the silvered haired masked Vampire, before he shrugged his shoulder's. "I'm going to find Itachi first, he must have seen who took Sakura, after all he did chase after the person." Sasuke replied, as he turned back around and out the door, leaving Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji to themselves.

"You almost slipped, Uzumaki" Neji hissed.

Naruto looked at him and glared, "Whatever, he's going to find out soon, same as Itachi, if he hasn't already."

Neji glared at Naruto and was about to pounce on him but Kakashi's voice cut him off. "Naruto is right, we're going to have to get Tsunada down here and have everyone on high alert. I'm pretty positive if that was Kabuto, he shouldn't be there yet, especially if Itachi ended up chasing him, but…" he trailed off.

Naruto and Neji looked up at Kakashi, edging him to continue "I think Itachi has already felt something…" Kakashi trailed off, and Naruto looked down slightly.

'_Damn… this isn't good' _Naruto thought. Picking his head back up, he saw Shikamaru coming back into the room, in a lazy slouch before he straightened up and his facial expression turned serious.

"The real question is, why would he try and take her so soon?" Shikamaru stated to the three. "Nothing but troublesome, if you ask me… but actually smart, doing it when we were not ready, we have to keep out guard up for now on" Neji's eyes narrowed at nothing in particular and mumbled incorrect words to himself.

"What we haven't even gotten her back yet, how do we know that she isn't-"

"Naruto!!" Kakashi yelled putting away his little orange book "Neji, get Tsunada to come down here but don't tell her about the exact situation." Neji nodded and walked out the door. Naruto was fuming and was going to go too but Kakashi stopped him. "If that bond is there… don't try to ruin it, Naruto" Naruto kept his head low, glaring at the floor.

"I have a feeling she isn't in immediate danger" Kakashi quietly spoke. Naruto looked up at him puzzled "And how can you 'feel' this?" he asked. Kakashi shrugged, retaining back to his guarded but lacked pose. Shikamaru realized he was the one who was to explain.

"I attached a tracker to her-"

"Then why don't we go and get her if you know where she is" Naruto growled cutting Shikamaru off. Shikamaru glared at Naruto, before resuming his little speech.

"If you weren't so damn troublesome you would know it was either found and destroyed or it simple fell off and was crushed." Shikamaru actually yelled at the loud mouth blonde. Breathing in he continued " It's last record was found at some hotel about a four hour drive or one hour flight, from here. I sent Temari, Hinata, and Kiba there, but all they found out was someone who had silver hair along with a weird brown haired guy rented out a room, but the silver haired man left and supposedly didn't return.

Later on, the manger said they heard a loud crash, someone screaming out in pain and then soon afterwards the shattering of glass, most likely the window of the room. When the manger finally got up to the room all he heard was laughing and then someone in a black cloak with-"

Shikamaru was cut off when he door slammed opened and in strolled a sandy blonde, her hair up in four spiky-ish buns. She had a scowl on her face as she slumped down on a chair and glared at Shikamaru, who looked away from her.

Naruto and Kakashi had their eyebrows furrowed as they looked at Shikamaru and then to the blonde. "Aa, what are you doing here Temari?" Kakashi asked. Temari glared at him before shrugging.

"I want to know, when we plan on getting ourselves or hunting down Itachi for Sakura" she answered calmly "since lazy-ass over here says he's to consumed in finding away to find her, because he believes Itachi would keep her at the Akatsuki's base, so he didn't have any time to-"

"What? Itachi, how does he know? What do you mean the Akatsuki's base?!?" Naruto screamed in a deathly panic, as he paced in the room, glaring at Shikamaru and Kakashi who he just knew had something to do with Itachi knowing.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said before telling Naruto to stop pacing and listen to what he was going to say, before Temari so rudely interrupted him. " As I was saying, the manger said he saw a black cloaked, with red clouds, clad figure laughing and then asking for Deidara, as to where he might be. When the manager said he, himself, asked about the window, the figure, who might I add had a large sword like bundle on his back, turned and then free fell from the window saying it was non of the manger's concern."

"Kiba also said he smelled Sakura's blood throughout the room, and there was blood on the wall, along with a small amount on the floor, which was about maybe two or three hours old." Temari added, smirking at the glare Shikamaru gave her.

"Wait so you guys are all okay and fucking calm while our SAKURA-CHAN, is in the clutches of the two Akatsuki member's, Deidara and Kisame, and we're not looking for her?!?" Naruto screamed outraged, his eyes slitting and turning a orange-red.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, Itachi is going to get her and I know he wont let anything happen to her, that is where he is going right now, and that is also why I know Sasuke won't find his brother, so we don't have to worry about him getting into any trouble"

Naruto had his mouth open, gaping at Kakashi, "How could you just leave her life in the hands of him…them" Naruto shouted. "They're the ones who drink blood from the human it's self and most likely do end up killing them afterwards" he shouted.

"Naruto, they might drink from the human, but you know as well as everyone else that there is no proof that they actually kill the human afterwards. The Akatsuki have different views and morals from us, but that's all the difference is… even though we are taking a major leap in trusting Itachi to bring her back, you know as well as I do, he is the only one who knows and can get her back, since he is apart of the group"

Naruto glared at the floor before angrily walking out of the room, to where ever, in defeat.

"He's trying to change what happened" Temari spoke as she sadly looked at Naruto's back, retreating.

"You can't change your destiny. It is fate that he'll try and fail, because that's how destiny is, it can't be changed, as well as everyone can not change their fate." Neji said as he came into the room, after hearing most of what Naruto and Kakashi said. Neji looked at Kakashi "She will be here as soon as she can, though she said something about her fist going through your face"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously, before he pulled out his orange book and walked backwards to the door "Well, I got to go" paused before turning serious "If Itachi doesn't come back by this time tomorrow, you know what to do" with that he turned and walked out the door.

Neji simple nodded like the rest before he turned and walked out the door he came through, "Going to see Tenten, Neji-san?" Temari cooed while smirking at the slight change in color of his cheeks. Neji glared at her, before turning back around 'hn-ing'

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stood to leave, but Temari threw him a glare "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. Shikamaru blinked before proceeding on to the door leading to the lab. "troublesome woman…" he mumbled in reply.

Temari narrowed her eye's and then smirked, as she flashed in back of him, hugging him from behind she nibbled up his neck and then bite his earlobe, drawing blood, "Shika-baby…" she seductively growled in his ear, licking the blood up, causing him to shiver in delight. "Come on… you can't use the excuse of work now"

Shikamaru stayed frozen still in her embrace, muttering to himself how troublesome this all was. Shaking his head he peeled her arms off him, and walked towards the door again. Temari narrowed her eyes and growled "Fine be a lazy-ass bastard" before she turned around and stomped over towards the door, Neji walked out.

Before she could step out, the door slammed shut, Shikamaru in front of her locking the door, before he flashed to the other's locking them, and then ending up back in front of her. "What do you think your doing b-" Shikamaru roughly pushed Temari into the wall, crashing his lips against hers.

Temari shocked at first, smirked and then started to kiss back. Dragging her hand up under his shirt, trying to pull it off. Shikamaru broke the kiss and lazily grinned, his canine's gleaming with her own blood, from when he bite her lip. "Troublesome woman, in a hurry?" he asked, Temari glared at him, before crashing her own lips on his and both of them slipping to the floor, yanking each other's cloths off, biting each other in pure bliss and ecstasy.

* * *

Itachi had finished, talking with Kiba about an hour or so before, he was relieved Sakura wasn't in the hands of Kabuto, but he wouldn't show it. Now he just had to get to the hide away and get her back. He was just hoping Kisame or more like, Deidara didn't do anything to hurt his precious blossom.

Shaking his head, he beat his wings faster, as thoughts of anyone besides himself daring to even touch what was his. He knew they would have no excuse for not knowing Sakura belonged to him, I mean they must of seen the marks. According to Itachi they were on long enough, were they would tell what kind of heath she was in, along with shock who ever tries to touch her, that's a male, that is.

Itachi narrowed his eye's and stopped in mid-air. What was he doing, caring so much for a human, they were just a food source or a temporarily relief if he couldn't find a vampiress, that would _try_ and satisfy his needs. _'Fuck, I'm being weak… I don't need some pathetic human'_ he told himself.

Itachi was just going to turn back and what ever happened, happened, it wasn't his problem if they couldn't get her back. It wasn't his problem, they couldn't stop a plain human from being captured…

She wasn't his problem… he kept telling himself over and over again, but no matter what he would feel his long dead heart, beat just one beat quicker, every time he thought about her. Still as smart as he was he couldn't figure out why she was so… so…speacial, to him, drawing him to her like a moth to a light.

Why that small amount of blood he took from her, left him wanting more... no needing more.

She was simple put as too intoxicating.

Staying still in the pitch black sky he contemplated whether or not she was really that special. Well more like why she is so special. Kami, his thoughts were nothing but plagued by her face. Turning his head in the direction of the base, he narrowed his eyes when he thought about Deidara touching her and possible, finishing her off, if she really did lose that much blood.

Using what he called, 'wanting to rid myself of her, by my own hands', he flew sharply towards the base, gaining speed as he went. He could see the shadowed outline of the building, but right when he was about to land, he faltered falling to the roof top with a 'thud'. Itachi grabbed his chest where his heart was suppose to be, pain electrifying his body. Steadily getting up, with his eye's slightly widened that you couldn't tell his emotionless mask slipped, he raced into the building, wings long gone, pain edging away little by little until there was hardly anything but numbness…

The only thought that he had was _'SAKURA!' _

* * *

**(A/N): Well how was that? Sorry for the wait, I'm been trying my best to update as soon as I can… but the hell of school and upcoming preparation for Fall Show, is so Troublesome. **

**As for pretty much everyone, except for the exception of a few, being all calm and like 'whatever' about Sakura being kidnapped in all, the reason why they are like that will be explained in later chapter's.**

**I don't know whether or not to do a Lemon for Shika and Temari, so I just settled with that... for now. If you want me to do a lemon with them just say so. If your wondering about Lemons between Itachi and Sakura, your just going to have to wait and keep reading to find out, who knows what might happen! **

**Any questions you might have just ask, just don't ask where this is all going and what the whole secret is, because I wont tell you, it would ruin the whole story!! So your all just going to have to read along and soon enough everything will be explained…Partially. Hehehe, I know I'm evil keeping everyone in the dark!!**

_**!!!REVEIW'S PLEASE!!!**_

**Ja Ne, The Death Reaper**


	11. The Black Abyss

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW'S!!!!! A Very Special thanks To All Of Use Who Have Reviewed Every Chapter and hopefully will continue to do so!!!**_

**Naru-hotty**_**……**_**Shinigami****shinkie**_**……**_**Redbloodgoddess**_**……**_**BloodBloosom**_**……**_**Itachigirl101 **_**.….. **_**Angel2559 .**_**…**_**.. FakeCompassion **_**……**_**CosenAngel ……Lady Azaria …… DarkAngelRakell …… Confuzzled239.….. Gaarsaku4ever …… michelle …… Sakurakitty2 .….. Sweetsimplcity …… harunosakua …… yo …… Strgazer …… thegirlofmanymoods …… MissSakuraUchiha ……. I-Love-Akatsuki …… anonymous …… ElementalAries ... ... Staring.out.my.flooded.window ... Takirin ... ... Akatsuki no Suzaku ... ... Naburoo ... ...-'-Dangerously Wicked-'- ... ... my black crimson rose ... ... Tomi-Tenshi ... ... Sakura13087 ... ... kagxsess ... ... xxx1xxx ... ... Lucy-san ... ...** **mz.soulja ... ... sesshomarux3 ... ... Quiet Moon ... ... XxaoshixX ... ... say sakura ... ... saria222 … … Alucard's-Master ... … Mayumi Crescent Moon ... ... **

* * *

**DISCLAIMOR: I Do Not Own Naruto**

"Speech"

'_Thought's'_

_Flashback_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously: **_

_Staying still in the pitch black sky he contemplated whether or not she was really that special. Well more like why she is so special. Kami, his thoughts were nothing but plagued by her face. Turning his head in the direction of the base, he narrowed his eyes when he thought about Deidara touching her and possible, finishing her off, if she really did lose that much blood._

_Using what he called, 'wanting to rid myself of her, by my own hands', he flew sharply towards the base, gaining speed as he went. He could see the shadowed outline of the building, but right when he was about to land, he faltered falling to the roof top with a 'thud'. Itachi grabbed his chest where his heart was suppose to be, pain electrifying his body. Steadily getting up, with his eye's slightly widened that you couldn't tell his emotionless mask slipped, he raced into the building, wings long gone, pain edging away little by little until there was hardly anything but numbness… _

_The only thought that he had was 'SAKURA!' _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11 : The Black Abyss**

**

* * *

**

_Before…_

Deidara, once in his room, with the door closed and locked, went over to his bed, laying the unconscious woman on it. Stepping back and looked down at his hand which was covered with her blood. Bringing his hand to his face he parted his lips, tongue coming up and licking up the blood on his hand.

"Mmmm" he closed his eye's savoring the intoxicating taste of her blood. _'Boy did she taste so good, no wonder Itachi had dibbs on her' _Deidara thought as he opened his eye's and stared down at the messed up and knotted looking, mop of pink hair. Her face had bits of crusty blood smeared around, her cheeks and along her neck, from the blood dripping down.

Walking over to his adjoined bathroom, he opened the door wide and went over to the sink, turning on the hot water. He pulled out a cloth and soaked it in the water before he ringed it out and brought back over to the woman. Wiping the cloth along her face in a almost caring matter, he removed the crusty blood along her face and neck.

Looking at her he noticed how dirty the rest of her body was, never mind her cloths. Thinking, he looked at the cut on the back of her head, to him looked sorta infected already. Her hair was all matted with the dried up blood and dirt. It had looked like she had gone through a fight… which she probably did, considering how she could of gotten the gash on her head. Continuing on with examining her he finally agreed with himself to just give her a bath.

Once done deciding, Deidara, bent down and picked her up, careful not to reopen the wound on her head, he walked into the bathroom and set her besides the tube. Turning on the faucet he made sure the water was luke warm before he pulled her jacket off followed by her shirt and jeans. Leaving her in her black panties and bra. Deidara was decent in keeping on her undergarments, he wasn't that perverted and wasn't going to take advantage of her. After all he wanted her to at least get fixed up, so he wouldn't have to worry about her dieing and smelling bad, even though her blood was enough would send any vampire down into the dark abyss of blood lust, losing complete control.

Picking her back up, he placed her into the slowly filling tub, holding up her head. Waiting a couple of more minutes he shut off the water and began to scrub off the dirt and grim. Once her body was cleaned he washed her hair, along with washing out the gash on her head, trying his best not to have it bleed out more then it had already done.

Finally done with bathing her, he drained the water and left her in the tube for a second while he grabbed a towel and dried her off. Wrapping the towel around her, Deidara picked her up and brought her back in the room, laying her on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old shirt and pair of baggy shorts. Going back over to the bed he slipped on the shorts and then the shirt, before he placed her back on the bed and grabbed a chair pulling it over.

Sitting down he stared at the pale face of the women, and then his eye's traveled down to her neck, where he could see her weak pulse beating against her skin. Licking his lips he remembered the sweet taste and lust he got over her blood. For some reason it was like no other human blood he's ever tasted, so sweet, so invigorating… as Kisame would put it.

Deidara thought back to the words that Kisame had spoken, after he shut the door. Yeah, in truth, he did want to get on Itachi's nerve, and he also found out why Itachi wanted her so bad. The question to himself was, why doesn't he just drain her right now? Then when they meet up later with the Uchiha, smirk and tell him how good the cherry blossom tasted.

Deidara grinned evilly at his thoughts, and then his attention focused back on the pink haired beauty. Scanning over her nice curves, dirty thoughts entered his mind, he remembered what she looked like without all those cloths on, just her undergarments, and Deidara grinned, his eyes flickering black.

Looking down at himself he scoffed at how dirty he was, figuring she would be out for a couple or more hours or so, Deidara left the bedroom heading to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. _'And then maybe after the little cherry blossom has awaken… I can have some fun' _his, more of a blood lust; lust, side of him thought wickedly.

* * *

_Sakura as of right now, was sitting in a room of some sort, just staring at a wall, that had pictures of all sorts of things, but she couldn't tell what because it was all blurry. Removing her vision from the wall she looked around and spotted pieces of furniture and a bunch of random toys littering the floor._

_Opening her mouth to say something, she found she could not utter a single word or sound for that matter. Grasping her throat as if something was chocking her, she found nothing that could keep her from talking. Bringing her hands back down, Sakura swung her legs off the bed and then wondered to the white oak door._

_Before she could reach for the knob, she backed away from it, hearing a loud shrilled scream, followed by mechanical laughter. Raising her brow in confusion, she went to reach for the knob again, but this time the door slammed open, and a shady character stepped in._

_Sakura's eyes were wide as she stepped back and stared at the fanged creature, that had blood dripping from it's mouth, it's eyes, black pupil with the white of the eye, yellow. Not knowing what to do she quickly looked around the room, until her eyes landed on something that had a silver gleam, coming from under the bed._

_Looking back towards the creature she saw it smirk, as it came towards her. Quickly turning on her heel, she dove for that silver looking sword of some sort. Before she could grip it, it slide under the bed and Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion but quickly turned back to the situation at hand._

_Looking at the creature she realized it wasn't looking at her but now the bed. Thinking to herself she looked back to the bed and then to the creature who was stepping towards the bed. Sakura got up and cautiously watched the creature, not sure whether or not it could see her. Choosing that it couldn't, she walked to the side and glanced at the creature before she looked under the bed, seeing only a dark outline of a child and the sparkle of the blade._

_Before she knew anything, the bed was flipped over, going right through herself. Sakura stared wide eyed at herself as she moved her hands around her abdomen. Feeling herself as being whole, she turned and looked at the flipped bed. Realizing this she quickly spun around and saw a little hooded child, holding the silver sword that was pushed through the creatures chest._

_Sakura stood there gaping like a fish, as the creature managed to roughly grab the child and haul'em into the tipped over bed. Sakura stood there staring at the creature as it, removed the blade, but before it could completely remove the said weapon, Sakura felt something move through her and the child, flew through the air, kicking the sword into the chest cavity, and ramming it up. The creature had a twisted expression on before it threw the child back into the wall, and then it just burst into ashes._

_Sakura stared unmoving as she looked at the pile of ash. Regaining her barrens she turned to the child who wasn't moving. Being precautious, she walk over to the child, and bent down. Gasping out loud she noticed a pool of blood that was forming around the child. Looking up, Sakura found a broken off-leg of the bed, dripping with the child's blood. Sakura reached her hand over to the hood of the child, but before she could remove it, a pain jolted through her body, spiraling her into another dark pit. All that was heard was a faint whisper "Daddy… Mommy… I failed you…"_

_X_

_Sakura opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. There was no light anywhere, just the infinite darkness, the everlasting dark. Looking all around her it was no use, there was no way out. Opening her mouth once more she found that, once again she could not mutter a sound. Closing her eyes, she kept her self from tearing up. There was no way in hell that she would cry… no not now, not ever again._

"_Shhh…. It's going to be okay, baby" a females voice echoed throughout the dark abyss. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around seeing no one. Thinking it was just her imagination, she bowed her head and tried to remember how she got here. But there was nothing… nothing but a blank void. _

"_Come on, you can do it" another voice, this time male, rang throughout the endless pit. This time Sakura looked up, telling herself it wasn't her imagination, that she really did hear someone. Like before she dismissed the thought, but this time she stood up and started to walk in a random direction._

"_Hahahahaha…. Found you" laughed a sickening voice. Sakura stood still and looked around, trying to figure out where it all came from. Coming to nothing, she felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard the laughter again, this time it sounded like it came from behind her. Sakura not knowing what to do, started to run. _

_Run she did do, she just keep running into the dark, scared as hell, the laughter not stopping. _

_Sakura could feel her eyes become wet, with unshed tears, as she continued to run, she violently shook her head, trying to rid herself of the tears that threatened to fall. She was loosing breath fast, her muscles were screaming at her, but Sakura kept going, doing anything she could to get away._

"_Run, Run… Run and hide, make sure they don't find you" came a familiar females voice. Sakura did as it told and kept running, but the thought came to her… she had no where to hide. Trying to speak out her question, as to where to hide, she remembered she couldn't._

"_My little cherry blossom, don't worry, you could never fail us or shame us in any way" came a loving males voice. Sakura stopped her running and looked up into the dark, trying to find anything. Sakura looked around frantically, she was panting hard and then she just collapsed onto the ground._

"_We'll always love you" came that same male and female voice again, and again both were filled with love. Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was happening, she didn't know where she was in the first place. Sakura strained her ears as she heard the faint talking of someone._

"_Are you sure they are all dead?" questioned someone._

"_Yes we looked in every room… all of them massacred" came a second voice._

_A loud sigh was heard "Have you captured him?" came the first voice._

"_No, he got away… but we have the oldest-"_

_Sakura closed her eye's shut as she heard a blood curdling scream. Clamping her hands over her ears she curled into a ball, shaking. Not paying attention, but at the same time straining to pay attention, she felt her body being picked up and cradled into someone's arms._

"_Someone survived?!?" the first voice from the first conversation said. "Kami, look, we need to get medical attention right away"_

"_In the room… just lying there in a bloody heap… was dead" came the cut off voice of someone who she had heard before but couldn't remember, quite well._

_Again another blood curdling scream was heard followed by a mocking voice "Pathetic.."_

_Sakura curled tighter into the strange warmth, that surrounded her, and tears began to fall down her face. She was crying and how she hate…_

_No, _despised_, herself for doing so. She broke her promise… she failed them. She told them she would not cry anymore, no matter what, but she couldn't even do that right._

"_De'javu, eh?" came that first voice again, which seemed to keep coming back from the conversation. _

"_Yeah, funny though…" came that new voice from the second conversation._

"_It's your fault for not protecting them, it's your fault for not seeing it all along. Come with me and I can help you get revenge. Make them pay for all the lies" hissed the same voice that was laughing._

_Sakura shook her head saying no, but the demands from the evil voice, wouldn't stop mocking her, asking her, telling her, demanding her to do what it wanted. "Kill them… Kill them all…Haahaahaahaa… you know you want to… I'll help you… now you have to repay me… kill them …. KILL THEM ALL"_

"_SHUT UP" Sakura managed to yell, as she broke down crying. She couldn't take it all these voices that all seemed familiar, the promise she broke because of what she was doing, the things that she didn't want to do but felt like she wanted to._

_Sakura kept crying all her built up tears, she was screaming and she didn't realize it until she felt a firm but soft hand cup her chin pulling her head up, before the thumb of the hand brushed away, all her tears. Sakura stopped her crying feeling oddly comforted and safe around who ever it was. Still not opening her eyes she stayed like that, in the comforting arms._

"_Shhh…. Don't cry… I hate seeing you cry, Blossom" Sakura stiffened, remembering that voice… remembering who has called her that. Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was blurry at first and then it cleared up to the image of Itachi's stoic face, his eye's showing the hint of worry-ness and…love…? _

_Sakura gasped and just stared at him, not pulling away, not saying anything. She just stared into his onyx eyes, before falling into his lap, muttering "Itachi…"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke once he left the room stormed off, to go find his brother, he kept telling himself everything was going to be fine, that Sakura was going to be fine, but deep down he knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

He kept walking along, deep in thought about what Naruto and the other's were hiding from him. He knew they were, it was to easy for an Uchiha like himself, not to figure it out. The thing is, what would they be hiding? Why would they so desperately want to keep who had Sakura or why they might want her, from him? Sasuke just didn't understand and was growing angrier and angrier by the second.

'_How could they?… how could Naruto?' _he asked himself over and over, along his search for his older brother. Nothing made sense to him anymore, I mean it was just a girl that he some how felt more then just a new friendship for… that his brother seemed to want. Just a pink haired woman who he just met, who didn't fall for him so easily like the rest of the girls. That's what he kept telling himself.

Sasuke glared at the side walk as he walked along, even stopping once to take his anger out on some trash can, which ended up smashed into a square, once he kicked it into a wall, leaving a good size dent/crack. Looking around, he tried looking for any signs of his brother but found none. Growling he started to dash, up an alley way wall and landed on the roof.

Sasuke growled furiously, but then a faint aroma of some sort, made him some how sooth down. In-taking the air that held the pleasant aroma, he shut his eye's only for them to shoot open as he jumped from roof to rooftop, following the pleasing and oddly familiar scent. He didn't know exactly who or what it was, all he knew was that it smelled a lot like Sakura.

The wind hit him hard in the face, engulfing him in the intoxicating aroma. Sasuke stood in front of Konoha's giant forest, where most of the banished live, hidden in the dark depths of the soil and snagging vines and tree limbs.

All that was registering in his head, was Sakura. For some reason he could just tell it was her blood, calling out to him… telling him that she needed help… that he had to find her. _'That you want to drain all that thick, luscious crimson liquid right form her veins, till she's bone dry and there is nothing left' _a chilling unpleasant voice hissed in his head.

Sasuke shook his head angrily, "why the fuck am I thinking like that?" he cursed at himself as he bolted into the dark forest, running as fast as his legs could possible take him, before he jumped a tree all the way to the top and jumped into the sky, spreading his Midnight blue wings into the air.

Why he didn't do that in the first place, he didn't know. He blamed it on the over whelming aroma. Sasuke looked around the forest as he flew over head and then grunted, as he felt a sharp pain go through his body, but fade fast. Faltering just enough, so he looked a bit lopsided, he straightened himself out and continued on, _'what the hell was that?' _he asked himself as he continued to follow the scent that was slowly disappearing as the winds carried it in another direction.

* * *

Sakura bolted up right, she was panting pretty hard and she was covered in cold sweat. Her eyes were wide as she stared ahead at the dark shadow, of the wall. Hushing her breathing, she looked around, but stopped at a door that had steam coming from the underneath of it, and the sound of the stopping of a shower. 

Looking back down at her self she noticed she wasn't in her original cloths but in someone else's. Not really paying attention to the idea of how or who put these cloths on she pulled the light cover's from her body and stood up and wobbly walked to the other door in the room, that had a sliver of moonlight shining on the door knob.

Twisting the knob she found it locked, cussing a colorful stream of words she turned back around and searched the room with her eyes finding something, she could use to hit whoever was in the bathroom. She had to do something even if she just woke up from something she could hardly remember but was obliviously frightening in some sort of way.

Walking over to the corner of the room, she grabbed her head in pain, as flash's of her dream she had replayed, making her remember more then she currently wished at the moment as her head started to spin. Groaning she lightly shook her head and focused on finding something she could use to defend herself. Walking over to the darkened corner of the room she felt around till she found a simple wooden bat or stick of some sort. Picking it up she walked/swayed over to the steamy door and waited for it to open.

Hearing shuffling she tensed up and raised the bat like stick, waiting for the door to open. The door creaked as Deidara swung it open and casually walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of bagging black pants. Sakura swung the bat with all her might at Deidara, who ducked out of the way and then flashed in back of her grabbing the bat and throwing it across the room, making a loud thud as it crashed down onto the floor.

"That wasn't nice, un, how can you treat someone who saved your life?" he stated as he smirked down at the pink haired woman, who was standing wide eyed, staring at the blank space in front of her. Sakura wiped around and glared at the blonde who was grinning, narrowing her eyes she swung her fist at him at him, which he easily dodged.

Sakura groaned out in pain as her head started to spin again. Trying to swing at Deidara again, she failed miserable and ending up tripping herself in the process. Sakura shut her eyes waiting for the impact of her body against the floor, but instead she found her self gripping onto Deidara's arm, which was securely wrapped around her waist; preventing her fall. Blinking her eyes, she scrabbled out of his embrace, but didn't get to far when he grabbed her wrist and tossed her back on the bed.

"Ahh…" Sakura groaned some more as her head started to pound and then she felt something wet on the back of her head. Bringing her hand down, she saw red streaks across her hand. It really didn't completely register as she blinked her eyes trying to rid her self of the dizzy spells and the dream.

"Now now, sorry doll, but your not going any where, un." he looked at her scrambling to get off the bed form before he smirked, "I'm Deidara, un" holding out his hand to Sakura, Sakura looked blankly at his hand and then looked up to his face with a you-got-to-be-fuckin-me, look.

Sighing, Deidara put his hand down and flopped down on the chair, staring at the woman who was staring back at him, well more like glaring. "So… what is your name human?" he asked. Sakura rose a questionable eyebrow at him who just shrugged it off, but then froze as her blood waved through the air once more.

"Sakura, now why are you keeping me here?" she demanded, which earned her a amused look from Deidara, who blinked his eyes back, before looking her in the eyes. Deidara chuckled before he took a deep breath in, catching her intoxicating smell. Licking his lips he thought back to the taste of her blood, once again.

'_How sweet… you should indulge yourself on her. She doesn't have much to live for, after all Itachi was after her. So why don't you just take her and drain her. She looks so delicious' _the gruff voice in his head spoke. Deidara shook his head, riding himself of such thoughts, he couldn't do that to her.

' _Yes you could see it's very simple just pin her down-' _Deidara squeezed his eyes shut as they bled into black, but her forced them back to blue. '_Don't you want to get back at Itachi?'_ Deidara began to lick his lips again, ignoring what Sakura was saying on the outside.

Sakura's eye's widened slightly when she saw him lick his lips, then her eyes narrowed "Didn't you hear me? Unlock the door so I can leave, I thank you for your hospitality and all but I really have to go" she said as she stood up, but was then pushed back down by Deidara who was now standing over her, grinning like a mad man.

"No, un" he said as he lowered himself on the bed, hovering over Sakura. Deidara looked over her ivory skin, and then looked into her deep emerald eye's which now held fear. He grinned before leaning his face closer to hers, "I want you… you taste so good" he seductively said.

Sakura froze and stared into the lust and bloodlust filled eyes of her captor. She couldn't move, for some reason she was actually petrified of his meaning. Her inner kept screaming at her to move…** you could get away from Itachi but you can't him? Come on now what's wrong with you?!?**

Snapping out of it she began to thrash around, kicking out her feet and trying to punch him "Get off of me you freak" she screamed. Deidara grinned as her smell, made him want more. Grabbing her flying wrist which managed to knock him in the jaw, he held them above her head, and straddled her waist, with little to no difficulty at all.

Grinning madly he licked her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened and she thrashed harder, making Deidara growl out in frustration and dig his nails into her wrist causing them to cut open. Sakura whimpered in pain but continued to thrash about, wanting her freedom. She wasn't going to let this freak have his way. Everything about Itachi flooded out of her mind as she concentrated on freeing herself.

Getting impatient with Sakura, Deidara, let his eyes bleed black, with a slit of light blue, his fangs growing. "I'd advise you to stop, it will hurt more, un" he growled at her. Sakura hearing this opened her eyes and froze. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared at the fanged, blue slit, black eye's of Deidara. All that was going through her head was the creature from her dream… if you could call it that.

"See what you've done to me? I can't control myself any longer." He trailed off before he began again, "So… intoxicating and lovely… a true piece of art… but…" Deidara seemed to be talking to himself as he began to lick her neck, and then started to suck on her pulse. All Sakura did was stay frozen still in shock, she was yelling at herself to do something but her body didn't want to move. The images of the creature from her dream, flashed though her head… she couldn't believe such a thing was real.

Deidara tore off his shirt from her body and licked her stomach, sliding up to her ribs and then hovering over her left breast, before he placed his tongue on her collar bone and began to suck and nibble. Leaving the dark bruises all over her collar bone he moved to the mark, Itachi had put on her and hovered over it narrowing his eyes. He knew he would be some what shocked but smirked when he noticed it was never actually finished, just a mark that would give out a warning shock.

Grinning wickedly he bit into the mark and endured the slight pain before it faded away, and he lacked up her blood drops. A shiver ran down his spine as the liquid flowed down his throat. The shock of pain must of 'awakened' Sakura because she had tears falling down her cheeks. Deidara looked into her tear brimmed eyes. "Please… don't… hurt me…" she trailed off as she stared into his eyes.

Deidara blinked as his eyes turned back to blue but then flickered black then blue again. He shook his head and hung his head low, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Sakura stared at him before trying to wiggle about out of his grasp that still held tight.

Sakura stopped and stared at Deidara, before she heard a low chuckle. Her eyes widened as he lifted his head slowly, she took in a sharp in take of air as she stared into the black blue silted eyes that were now hazed over with red vein-like marks, that covered the eye. Blinking she started to thrash out once more, using up the rest of her energy.

Deidara just stared at her as she thrashed about, her pathetic attempts of freedom, failing each time. It excited him to watch his prey try and fail at saving their life. It amused him to no end, he could stay like this forever… well not exactly because like all prey they soon tire out and just lay there, like Sakura was currently doing now, as she breathed heavily in and out.

Deidara smirked before he looked into her widened , tired, and fearful eyes " you are a piece of art" Deidara licked her lips, and held her head still as he pushed through her lips stuffing his tongue down and around the crevice of her mouth. Tasting everything he could.

Braking away he stared at her bruised lips and then trailed down to her neck licking and kissing it slowly. Sakura held her breath as tears flowed freely. "but…As I was going to say before…" he whispered against her neck "Sad thing is... art doesn't last forever, it's here one moment and … gone the next" with that said he bite into her neck. Sakura screamed out, as she felt nothing but intense pain. Her adrenaline started pumping and she came back to life, thrashing about, trying to get free of the death grip.

Deidara bite harder into her flesh, trying to get every last drop of her blood… he kept telling himself to stop, but the vampire in him kept demanding for more, for every last drop. While Deidara fought with himself, trying to get himself off, he didn't notice Sakura slowly stopped thrashing about and then she laid still, the only thing moving was her chest, heaving up and down trying it's best to take in the air and survive on the little blood flowing through her body. She was almost death pale to blue, and she tried moving her mouth but nothing was working. She could feel the world around her dropping her off into the black abyss once again… but maybe this time for good.

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's the chapter. Yeah, it isn't entirely Deidara's fault, it's mostly his dark inner instincts. I could never completely make my favorite character, of all time, bad! So he's not going to completely bad, just get these evil urges, like any other.**

**Its mostly what happened when everything else was going on. I did add more info, but its your job to try and piece things together before everything will be explained, I'll tell you this now, it might go slow in finding information and all, but that's just how it has to be. It keeps the suspense and what not going. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll be looking forward to the review's!!! **

_**!!!!!!REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!!!**_

**Ja Ne, The Death Reaper**


	12. One Simple Answer

_**DEDICATION: **__This chapter is dedicated to my grandma who recently passed away ( the reason why I haven't updated.) she loved reading my stories though she didn't quite understand the characters of Naruto, but she's one of the people that kept me writing and inspired me to do so. So this chapter is for her._

* * *

**DISCLAIMOR: I Do Not Own Naruto, But I Do Own The Plot Of This Story**

"Speech"

'_Thought's'_

_Flashback_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously: **_

_Deidara smirked before he looked into her widened , tired, and fearful eyes " You are a piece of art" Deidara licked her lips, and held her head still as he pushed through her lips stuffing his tongue down and around the crevice of her mouth. Tasting everything he could. _

_Braking away he stared at her bruised lips and then trailed down to her neck licking and kissing it slowly. Sakura held her breath as tears flowed freely. "but…As I was going to say before…" he whispered against her neck "Sad thing is, art doesn't last forever, it's here one moment and … gone the next" with that said he bite into her neck. Sakura screamed out, as she felt nothing but intense pain. Her adrenaline started pumping and she came back to life, thrashing about, trying to get free of the death grip._

_Deidara bite harder into her flesh, trying to get every last drop of her blood… he kept telling himself to stop, but the vampire in him kept demanding for more, for every last drop. While Deidara fought with himself, trying to get himself off, he didn't notice Sakura slowly stopped thrashing about and then she laid still, the only thing moving was her chest, heaving up and down trying it's best to take in the air and survive on the little blood flowing through her body. She was almost death pale to blue, and she tried moving her mouth but nothing was working. She could feel the world around her dropping her off into the black abyss once again… but maybe this time for good._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12 : One Simple Answer**

**

* * *

**

Itachi busted through the doors and whirled down the hallway, he knew something was wrong, something with Sakura, something life threatening, something he knew was causing her pain and making her life spindle down into nothingness but a cold lifeless form, that could be waiting for him.

So many thoughts were spinning around in his head as he followed the deadening smell of her blood. He didn't even pay attention to what door he flew into, he just knew who it was that was draining his blossoms life away.

As the door flung away, removed from his view, anybody could of swore that they had seen his eyes widened more then the 'average slightly', if that ever did happen. His eyes turned crimson red, blood red… looking for something, or more or less someone who was right in front of him, to kill right then and there.

Flashing forward like a bat out of hell, he ripped the blond haired vampire off of the unconscious, on the brink of death, pink haired woman. Itachi could hear her faint heartbeat barely beating, cutting short ever couple of seconds.

The blond crashed against the opposite wall, cracking it. Looking up with black/blue slit eyes covered in a visible, vein-y haze of blood lust, he growled as he licked the blood from his lips and stood up, as if nothing had happened before he lunged at the figure who disturbed his meal.

Itachi looked out the corner of his eye to see his blossom covered in her own blood and struggling to breath. Ducking down, he dodged Deidara's lunge and turned on his heel, grabbing his hair and yanking him backwards, before he flipped him down on the ground and grabbed his neck with his left hand, slamming his head into the black carpeted floor.

Deidara hissed out as his right hand reached out and clawed Itachi's arm, digging his talons into his flesh and causing deep gashes all the way up his arm, the cloaks sleeve tearing. Deidara's other hand shot out and grabbed Itachi's right arm, pulling him down unsuspectingly and then kicking him in his stomach, unsuccessfully getting him off, but earning a grunt.

Itachi held tight and ignored the little pain that shot through his arm. His blood red eyes that had three tomoe spinning rapidly around, his bloodlust grew more and more, as he proceeded on killing his 'friend', teammate, what ever you want to call him, for biting… no daring to even touch what was his.

Itachi's own talons dug deeper into the blondes neck as he growled and bared his fangs viciously. Everything in his mind was telling him to get rid of him, finish killing him but first torture the hell out of him, making him pay for what he did to his blossom.

All sense was knocked out of his mind as he picked Deidara up and flung him into the same wall, that gave way and Deidara went flying through and into the hallway. Itachi walked out of the hole and looked to the ground to see him not there, just debris. Pulling up his arms Itachi blocked a blow that dug into his already injured arm, and made him skid back.

Keeping his arms up as Deidara dealt blow after blow, Itachi jumped to the side and bounced off of the wall, dodging another mindless blow from Deidara, which left a hole in the wall. Itachi flipped in back of him and kicked him in his back, sending him forward.

Deidara snarled as he hand-sprang forward to keep his balance and then flipped onto his feet, while jumping back up dodging a punch from Itachi, who whirled around and ran straight at Deidara. Deidara smirked sadistically as he ducked down and managed to kick Itachi in the torso sending him into the wall.

Itachi simple grunted as he reached inside his cloak with his good arm and slid out his Katanna, but instead of attacking he stared at Deidara, who was at the end of the hall, and was smirking devilishly as he chuckled "What's the matter Itachi, pissed that I tasted her first or that while your trying to kill me she may already be dead?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he cursed himself mentally as he thought back to Sakura. How could he be so foolish and forget about her, she could possible already be dead, because he had to make the one who was so daringly taking her life away, pay.

Itachi looked to the entry to the room and then to Deidara who briefly eyed the room as well. Growling at himself for his stupid mistake he glared at Deidara, who glared back and clenched his fist. If she was still alive and Deidara got there first, she would be dead, after all Deidara was closer and still in his bloodlust phase.

But Itachi would never let that happen.

An _Uchiha_, would never be so foolish.

Itachi stood there still as he angrily clenched the hilt of his Katanna. But just as quickly as the anger at himself and at Deidara came, it vanished and Itachi returned to the ever-so-famous emotionless façade. Sliding the Katanna back into it's place, Deidara blinked and growled as he tensed up, sensing something was off. Before he could do anything though, Deidara fell down on the ground unconscious. Kisame was behind him smirking like the bastard he was as he looked at Itachi, who didn't think twice and flashed into the room where his blossom lay.

Kisame's smirked widened as he slightly chuckled and looked down at the blond, before picking him up by his collar and dragging him off. "Deidara… you shouldn't of went and pissed off Uchiha-san" he chuckled as he went back into the parlor and sat down on the couch after throwing Deidara onto the chair.

But before he could get comfortable someone decided to bounce in, literally.

"Tobi has a message!!!" the orange spiral masked figure, Tobi, chirped proudly.

Kisame narrowed his eyes and growled "What do you want now?"

Tobi was about to say something when he looked down at the blond, "What happened to senpei (Sp?)" he screeched as he flew to the blonds side. Kisame only glared at the young blood, before chuckling, remembering the scene that he so kindly sat back on the sidelines and watched. " Blondie here, got his ass kicked because he was being such a amateur"

Tobi stared at the blond for a moment before nodding his head "Poor senpei…" he turned to Kisame "YOU, have to come with Tobi" with that the orange spiraled-mask male made his way to the hall. Kisame only stared at him not bothering to get up.

"What's the message?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Zetsu-san wants to speak to fishy-chan about Itachi-san and the meal he brought, so he told Tobi to come and get you." Tobi chirped before turning into the hall and going down.

"What the hell did you call me?!?!" Kisame roared as he stood up grabbing his sword, and chasing after Tobi.

"Ahh… no, Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi screeched as he flew towards Zetsu's room.

* * *

Itachi, stared down at her pale-ish blue skin. His eyes narrowed down at her and he leaned down, picking her up. Surprisingly he could still hear her heart beating in her chest, since the amount of blood she lost could of… _should_ of killed her. 

Her body was cold and she shivered slightly showing she was going into shock. Growling Itachi 'ran' into his room which was quite a few doors away and threw open the door. Walking over to his black sheeted bed, he placed her on it before running out the door and down a couple of halls till he came to kitchen like area.

Not bothering to pay attention to the masked vampire that was wiping his hands free of fresh blood, Itachi stalked over to the metal fridge and tore it open. Looking inside Itachi growled loudly, but then spoke calmly, "Kakuzu-san where is the fresh blood?"

The one who was cleaning his hands, Kakuzu, looked over to Itachi "That is the damn fresh blood" he growled at the eldest Uchiha "I don't know why you need the shit, but you have to-" Kakuzu was slammed against the wall, Itachi holding the scruff of his collar; though his face should no kind of emotion, Kakuzu could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"I need the fresh blood, not worthless two day old plasma" he emotionlessly said.

Kakuzu glared at him before ripping Itachi's hand off his cloak "It's in the back compartment, you'll have to pay for the shit just as anyone else" Kakuzu watched as the eldest Uchiha ignored him and grabbed four pints of the stuff and walked out. "Hey, you bastard!" he snarled.

Itachi ignored him completely as he flashed back into his room and grabbed a small see-through tube and jammed it into the bag, before sharpening the other half and jabbing it into Sakura's vein, in her arm.

Grabbing some sterile cloth he leaned over Sakura's neck and dabbed all along her bite mark, grimacing at the deep dragged on gashes in her neck. The smell of her blood filled his nostrils and he shook his head, getting rid of the sudden deep urge to lap it all up.

Growling at himself in anger at the careless mistake he made of yanking Deidara off her, if he pulled any harder he could of slashed her whole neck open. _'Foolishness… what is wrong with me…?'_ played in his head as he washed the rest of the blood off her.

Grabbing a thread and needle he sewed up the wound and just sat down on the bed and stared at her limp form. Her breathing was ragged and her chest heaved painfully up and down. Those were the only signs that she was truly alive and not just a corpse.

Itachi ran his bloodied, cut up hand, up her arm and hated how cold she felt. Looking up at the empty blood sac he got up and switched it with a fresh one. Before he was able to sit down again a knock came at his door.

Looking up, he locked eyes with the most religious vampire you will ever meet. "Hey, the damn leader wants you in his fucking room right now" he cussed as he turned away from the door and walked down the hall mumbling something about disturbances and bloody whores who ruin his precious time with his god.

Itachi glared at the empty hallway before turning back to look at Sakura who now was a light pale color now. Checking over things Itachi stood up and bent over the bed, hesitantly he kissed her forehead and then walked to his closet grabbing a new cloak, switching it for the tattered one he was wearing. Walking out of his room he took one more glance at her and closed the door not hearing the mumbling coming from the unconscious girl.

* * *

_Sakura stared at the black abyss and sighed to herself, why must she end up here again? She didn't remember much but she did know she was dieing. It was the feeling you get when you know everything is slipping out of your grasp, and your no longer able to hold on to your life as it whisks away into nothingness, nor can you remember most recent thoughts._

_She was just standing there pondering on why she was suppose to be here? Why isn't she dead like she was suppose to be? She knew, felt and saw her life going away but why is she here? Unless this is where she will reside forever more, or however it really works._

_Sitting herself down, cross legged Sakura stared off into the dark. She was not afraid, she was not sad or worried in any way. She felt nothing at all. Should she be worried? Should she be crying her eyes out, begging for the dark to release her from its death and poisonous grip? _

_No Sakura for one of the first times in her life felt…_Safe

_She felt calm and most of all tired. Yawning Sakura curled up on the ground or floor, what ever she was truly sitting on and shut her eyes, wanting to just fall asleep and forget everything that she has gone through, in a way never truly remembered but knew it was something that has been stressing her._

_No, open your eyes…_

"_Mmm… no… not yet, I'm soo tired…"_

_Open your eye's Sakura…God Damn It open your eyes!!!_

_Sakura shook her head and her eyelids shut, as she lulled to sleep a peaceful sleep…_

_What about Itachi?_

_Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stared straight ahead at… herself? Well it looked like her, but shorter, younger, and longer hair. The emerald green eyes that stared into her own, were as bright as a naïve… innocent little girls could be. Blinking, Sakura sat up and stared at the smiling little girl._

'Itachi? Is he the reason I'm here or…'_ Sakura thought to herself, trailing off as the younger self interrupted._

_You can't sleep Sakura… do you want to throw everything away so easily?_

_Sakura opened her mouth, but closed it again as the little girl vanished from her sight, leaving her alone. "Throw everything away…?" she voiced out, as she continued to stare at the spot the little girl was standing in a moment ago._

_Standing up Sakura looked around her "Wait!! What do you mean?" she yelled as it echoed and she listened to her own panic filled voice, echo twice back at her. "What do you mean…" she whispered to herself as she stared at the ground._

* * *

"What happened?" 

No one answered the question, just complete silence surrounded the dark room.

"I will not ask again, tell me the truth… who.-"

Eyes narrowed, " None of your concern"

It was silent once again, but it was interrupted by the soft tapping of feet on the ground that could be mistaken for a pin dropping. "Let me tell you… a story"

* * *

_Sakura looked at the image of herself when she was Eight, standing there, but this time the little girl had blood dripping down her once cheerful face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her body was trembling and she fell to the floor._

_Sakura only stood there in shock staring at herself, as a small puddle of blood formed around the little girls body. Snapping out of the daze she was in, she ran to the little girls side and went to pick her up, but just like the last little girl, this one too, disappeared._

_Sorrow, pain, loneliness, hurt… that is what is left behind in the puddle. What you see is not only that but something more, Sakura. _

_Sakura stared at the empty space as those words whispered around her. Looking up, Sakura saw another version of herself but this one looked two years older with long flowing vibrant hair, walking up to her._

_Sakura… you must look underneath the underneath in order to see what is truly real or not. _

'Haven't I heard that before…?'_ Sakura stared at herself before speaking out loud. "I don't understand… why am I here? What happened?"_

_Smiling, the older version of Sakura, grabbed Sakura's shoulder's and brought them both down to the ground, legs folded underneath themselves._

_Itachi dear… Itachi_

"_Itachi?" Sakura said in disbelief… "What does he have to do with anything?"_

_

* * *

_

The screams echoed in the halls, as cloaks swishing by, face's hidden.

Large doors opened, to the damp and dark looking room. "Your late" was hissed through the damp and foggy air.

"It is complete, just small complications" whispered a fearful voice.

"Get out, I wish to speak alone with him"

With a shaky nod, the figure stood up and hastily walked out of the room, only to scream in horror once one foot was out the door. Blood formed in a large puddle and the body dropped to the ground.

"He was quite pathetic, I must say" the last cloaked figure spoke seriously.

"I don't care, things must go according to planned and I want no slip ups."

"Yes, it went smoothly…just like planned."

"Very well then, I expect all of them at their posts and have everything ready in a month. After all I only need three weeks alone and everything will be perfect" Dark chuckling followed after and echoed throughout the room.

* * *

_Sakura stared, unblinking at herself as she smiled a warm and vibrant smile, Sakura could not remember herself doing except when she was younger, perhaps._

_One so simply answered, as I would put it… as…_

_Her older self seemed to be in thought as she stared up, before smiling a emotion filled smile, a lone tear sliding down her face before it fell to the ground, but didn't stop as it continued to fall, until out of sight._

_I would say… Everything._

_Sakura blinked "Everything? But.." Sakura was silenced as a finger was placed on her lips. Her eyes widened and flashes came to her. _

The fangs, blood and her on screaming. Those eyes and the bloodlust lined voice. "Sad thing is art doesn't last forever, its here one moment and then… gone the next" then the dark, followed by an echoing of a name that was to mumbled to understand.

_Sakura shuddered and everything came back to her. "Vampires? But how can such a thing exist?" Sakura paused and her eyes widened. "That means…Ita…Itachi…I…is"_

_Shhh… Just get out of here… wake up and be before you lose everything. _

_Sakura stared into the bright eye's of herself. They were filled with love, hope, and… Pain? Feeling something wet touch her knee's, Sakura looked down and gasped, blood was slipping down from a hole in the older version of herself. But when Sakura looked up, all there was, was a loving smile and sadness in her eyes._

_Don't be scared of memories or what the past holds… the present is what you have to be aware of. There is only the truth filled with malice… one lie… is all it takes to…_

_

* * *

_

"Do you understand? I warn you not to get attached" was calmly spoken

"What does this have to do with me exactly?" a question void of emotion but you could tell there was confusion lingering behind.

"Memories are suppose to come, but it takes to long, you must do it" the voice spoke not answering the said question.

"…" silence once again filled the room, and unsure answer that was not spoken out loud.

"A month and three weeks should be efficient enough, it must be done that is when it shall commence"

No one answered only footsteps were heard, fading away.

Eyes watched as the door close then focused onto the dark shadow before a simple shake of the head, the only little sign of emotion. Blinking once, then gone the next leaving nothing but the strong traces of pain and pity.

* * *

_Sakura stared at the empty space in front of her. There was not a trace of anyone being there, no footprints or a single spec of blood. What had just happened? Was it all in her head? Was she stuck in her head? _

_Many things ran through her head. She remembered the blond haired…vampire, attacking her but that's all, the rest is as void as this place._

_Remember… Sakura… Remember_

_Looking up, Sakura shakily stood and stared ahead, trying to make sense of all that was happening. Sighing deeply Sakura began to walk, one step at a time as she began to breath heavier._

_Remember and go back…_

_In a bright flash, Sakura lifted her arm and shielded her eyes from the bright light. As fast as it came it vanished, except a dull light was pulsing in front of her. Peering over her arm, she stared dumbfounded at the picture in front of her._

_

* * *

_

Itachi walked into the room silently and peered down at the woman, before he picked her up, removing the tube her from her vein quite harshly, and walking out the door. Not sparing a glance towards the living area where the blonde still lay unconscious, Itachi continued down the hall till he came to the hidden exit of the place.

Opening the door, he hardly moved her position in his arms as he quickly walked out the door and into the windy evening. Not bothering to glance around Itachi jumped up into the air and his wings spread sp gracefully.

Not once did he look down at the woman in his arms. Not once did he think back to the talk, if you would call it that. His mind was clear as he flew through the sky, above the forest. Staring straight forward, his face emotionless like always… but deep within his eyes, if you looked close enough you could see a inner conflict.

"Itachi…" Sakura murmured as she snuggled into his chest, burying herself in the warmth that so longingly called to her. Itachi looked down to her, slightly surprised and seemingly pulling her closer.

'_Why would she be dreaming about me?_' he thought, continuing to fly forward but still looking at her half covered face. Looking up he glared straight ahead, a sudden swing in his mood as he thought about what he had to do and what she could be possible dreaming of…

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered to himself as he looked to his side, dismissing earlier thoughts, and looking to his side where he saw the form of his brother coming clearly into sight. Itachi could tell his brother was angry, just by how he picked up his speed at seeing Itachi.

Itachi merely stayed looking forward as his brother reached his side. Sasuke's eyes pierced Itachi and then looked down at what he was carrying before a stimulating smell reached his nose which he knew belonged to Sakura, his eyes automatically closing.

Itachi looked out the corner of his eye to his brother who closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi looked down and spotted Sakura's arm, which was slightly bleeding, do to how he carelessly ripped the I.V. out of her. Looking back to Sasuke, eyes still narrowed, he watched his eyes open again. "What do you want bro-"

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke snarled out, his eyes crimson red. Itachi stared blankly at him, "Nothing of your concern"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more, if possible "Give me her"

"Is that a demand?" Itachi simply asked raising a brow.

Snarling Sasuke lunged forward, his fangs bared. Itachi merely dodged and stared at his brother, before going higher into the sky, Sasuke following. Itachi glanced down to see his brother gaining on him. Very quickly, he flew about ten feet away from his brother and stayed there, looking blankly at the rage, radiating off of Sasuke.

"Give. Me. Sakura. NOW!" Sasuke demanded as he slowly approached Itachi. Itachi looked down at Sakura before un-snagging her hands from his cloak and just staring down at her in concentration.

Looking up to his brother and then he leaned down into the crock of Sakura's neck where he let his fangs slide into her neck once again, Sakura twitched in pain and Sasuke's eyes filled with hate filled raged as he charged towards his brother. Before he got close enough to strike, Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi lifted his head up, blood dripping from the side of his mouth as he let go of Sakura, having her fall through the air and soon into the forest thirty feet below them.

"Go get her then, foolish brother"

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the late update in all, but things have been hectic with my grams recent passing and my dog disappearing a week ago, but luckily we ended up finding him in a Taunton shelter, how he managed to get all the way out there, I do not know. **

**Yup new characters introduced. They will appear every now and then through out the story.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and I don't know when I'll be able to update again, because we are in the middle of packing up, to get ready to move. I'll try to get the next chap up in two to three weeks time. Well until then I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I thank you all for the reviews and your help in corrections and other things.**

_**!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**_

**Ja ne, The Death Reaper**


	13. Reality

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this story ._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Reality****

* * *

**

Steam from the bowl of beef ramen, lifted into the blonds nose. Fiddling around with the chopsticks, he swirled them around in the bowl creating a mini-whirl pool, but he paid no attention to it. He was to lost in thought and drowned in lost hope. Everything he worked for was just crashing down, why did it have to be this way?

Letting the chopsticks fall from his hand, he sighed loudly and picked up his head, looking around the small stand. Really not looking for anything he left a few coins on the table and stood up, leaving the stand.

"500 hundred years…" he murmured to himself as he walked down the street, heading no where in particular. So many things, he was feeling, so many emotions built up that wanted to just release. How he could wish he could go back in time and change everything for the better.

"You couldn't do anything about it, Naruto-kun" spoke a shy but caring voice. Looking up he found Hinata walking on the side of him staring straight ahead, her cheeks slightly flushed. Naruto blinked and looked back at the ground. "Yeah, I could of" he muttered darkly.

Hinata looked at him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know you couldn't do anything…" she paused briefly "you can't tell your heart who to love or when to stop loving them." she whispered.

Naruto glared down at the ground and shrugged off her hand. "No, I could of made sure that… that…" he was lost for words as he angrily growled at himself. What could he have done?

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a tight embrace. Naruto clenched his fists but relaxed as he wrapped his own arms around Hinata, hugging her tight. "Thanks…Hinata-chan"

Hinata turned bright red and tried to keep herself from fainting. She still couldn't help blushing when around him, you would think with her being around him for years she would get used to it. "You-your welcome N-Naruto-Kun" she whispered, stuttering. How she managed to keep herself from stuttering before was a miracle.

Naruto let go of Hinata and grinned his stupid fox grin, before tugging her by her hand, forward toward the facility. "Come on, Hinata-chan, lets go see what everyone else is doing" A small smile formed on Hinata's face as she let the blond drag her.

Naruto stared straight ahead as determination filled his eyes _'I will stop it, for you Hinata, for Sasuke, for everyone…' _He looked up once he saw the building, and found Sasuke flying into a window, something pink flowing out from his arms.

Hinata gasped as she too saw what Naruto saw, but more clearly. _'Sakura…' _she thought while Naruto picked up his speed, causing Hinata to sprint in order to keep up with him.

"TEME" he shouted.

* * *

Chuckles were heard as the silvered haired pervert, had his nose in one of the orange books, 'Icha Icha Violence'. "Oh, no you can't possible…" he trailed off as his eyes glued to the detailed pictures. 

Tapping her foot angrily, she glared at the perverted man that still didn't notice her presence. Smirking she walked right in front of him and in a blink of an eye, tore the book from his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared helplessly at his book then followed the arm up to a shoulder and is gaze traveled to woman's bosom, where it stayed a little to long for her liking.

Growling the blonde haired lady, swung the book at his head, nailing him dead on. "I outta castrate you right now, Kakashi" she growled, ready to slam the book once again into his skull.

Kakashi rubbed his head and looked up to the fierce expression, gulping slightly he nodded "Tsunade-sama"

"Don't 'Tsunade-sama' me, what are you doing here reading this when there are more important things to be doing right now" she snapped at him.

Kakashi slightly shrugged, "everything is fine" he replied.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "So, she is here safe and sound?" she asked.

"Well…she is with the Uchiha" Kakashi replied, straightening his posture and staring at his book that was at the mercy of the angered woman.

A vein pulsed on the older woman's head as she glared down at the silver haired pervert. Closing her eyes she growled something under her breath.

"So, you called me down here for nothing then?" she spoke slowly, annoyance laced in every word.

Kakashi turned serious "I think the Akatsuki know"

Tsunade nodded "Yes, Jiriaya has been keeping an eye on them and thinks that if there leader knows he will tell Itachi leaving out _information_."

"But he is an Uchiha and he should figure it out, will he not get-"

"He has already if he has bitten her as I informed you all." Tsunade said cutting him off. "But it's the way it appears that you have to make sense of." she finished.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "I'm not positive but I think it should start influencing about now"

"You know about him right?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes, Neji has told me everything and once Itachi brings her back we will keep her under someone's protection at all times, we can't afford for anything to happen like _before_."

Kakashi stayed silent, as flashes of _before_ went through is mind.

"Has anything else happened that I should know about?"

"No, there will be trouble concerning Sasuke and Naruto" he promptly said. "Naruto has…"

"Already been trying to interfere" Tsunade cut him off " I know, he'll keep trying even though anything he will do will be nothing and do nothing…"

Kakashi took a deep long sigh and stood up "That's Naruto for you" He snorted.

A long silence followed before Kakashi disturbed it "Can I have my novel back?"

Tsunade glared at him before an ear splitting screech echoed through out the castle walls. "TEME"

Glancing at Kakashi, they both nodded and each other and made there way out of the room up to the younger Uchiha's, sensing his and Sakura's presence a little while ago.

* * *

' _Damn him, how I wish I could kill him' _Sasuke growled in his head, as he sharply flew threw the air. His arms were occupied by Sakura who had a few cuts and bruises adorning her body. _'How could he just drop her like that?'_

"Because he's a heartless bastard…" He said out loud answering his own thought.

_Sasuke came to a abrupt stop as he watched Sakura fall out of Itachi's arms._

"_Go get her then, foolish little brother"_

_Growling Sasuke glared up at Itachi and then dived down to Sakura, who was already going to hit the canopy of the trees. He dived faster, his wings folded as close to his back as they could go. _'Come on…'

Looking down at Sakura, he eyed the long slash that cut from the left temple and down to her check bone, curtsey of one of the branches from the canopy, of the forest. The cut already started to clot and dry blood crumbled beneath his touch, as he slid his finger over it.

_Reaching out his arm, he grabbed her ankle, just as the top part of her body entered the forest canopy. Gritting his teeth, he beat his wings, to stop his declining and pulled Sakura up, grabbing onto her waist and flipping her right side up._

_Her hair was full of leaves and twigs while her face was red, from irritation. Growling Sasuke, flew straight up and glared at Itachi who, by now should of flew off. "Itachi, you son-of-a-bitch" he snarled, not noticing the flicker of emotion that crossed his brother's eyes._

The castle/Facility was in view as Sasuke flew to his window, which was the top of the eastern tower. Just about in the window, he saw a rush of blond below and then the scream "TEME"

"Just great" he mumbled to himself as he placed Sakura on his bed. She lightly moaned and turned to her side. Her face was scrunched in what seemed like pain and then it softened, making her look angelic.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment or two before a hard knock was heard at his door. Glancing up he then made his way to his door and opened it. Tsunade and Kakashi waited before him, both with stone looks.

"Lets go Sasuke, we have things to talk about" Tsunade gruffly said before turning on her heel and walking away. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke who blankly stared at him and followed Tsunade, Kakashi right behind.

Making there way down the stairs, the front door tore open and a blond flash stopped in front of them, Hinata calmly walking into the castle. "Where is she?" he shouted, grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulder's and shaking him.

Sasuke hissed and unclasped Naruto's clawed hands from his shoulders. "Dobe, she's fine"

Naruto was about to lash out when Tsunade's stern voice stopped him "Naruto, enough we have many things to discuss now that she knows what we are"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he stood up straight and nodded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes "I want to know everything" he demanded.

Tsunade ignored him and turned to Hinata "I want you to gather everyone up, we have a few things to discuss" Hinata tilted her head in a nod and walked down the hall.

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides as he glared at the older woman. "Why is someone after her and why does my brother show an _interest _in her?" He snarled with disgust. "What are you hiding from me?"

Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder "Calm down, Sasuke" Sasuke merely shrugged him of "No I won't I want to know why you are fucking-"

"Uchiha!" Tsunade yelled losing all patience for the boy at the moment. "If you do not shut your damn mouth you will not know a single damn thing"

Sasuke blinked once and glared at Tsunade. "Once everyone is here I will tell you what I am aloud to tell" she calmly told him.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief _'Tell him everything?' _he thought to himself a little confused.

"Lets go, the others are arriving" Kakashi said as he and Tsunade walked off, Sasuke and Naruto following shortly after.

* * *

Itachi walked back into the base his face portraying nothing but his eyes held anger. 

_Itachi watched as his brother slightly hesitated to glare at him before going to retrieve Sakura. Narrowing his eyes he watched as Sasuke wasn't even able to catch her before she reached the forest. "Pathetic" he mumbled._

Briskly walking through the halls he paid no attention to the other's that stared at his retreating form.

_Itachi's eyes scanned her face and felt something sting his heart and his mind grew angry at his brother. The long scratch on her face was because of his brother's weakness. He, himself had dropped her in the first place so technically it was his fault…_

"He is weaker then I first thought" he spoke aloud, passing by Hidan who only narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and continued on with what ever he was doing on the floor.

_Sasuke flew up with Sakura in his arms, Itachi dismissing any thoughts he had and looking passively at his brother. "Itachi, you son-of-a-bitch" Sasuke hissed, his teeth firmly clenched against each other making a snarling noise._

"_You have gotten weaker, little brother" Itachi said "You should have been fast enough to catch the girl before she-"_

"_Shut up you filthy bastard" Sasuke yelled, shifting Sakura in his arms. "You dropped her"_

"_You were suppose to catch her, don't blame your foolishness on me" Itachi told his brother._

_Itachi looked down at Sakura and then back to Sasuke's enraged face "It would be wise if you got back to the castle, I will be going there soon" he said before turning away from his brother._

"_You won't touch her again" Sasuke growled. Itachi didn't acknowledge it as he flew off leaving his blossom with his brother._

Walking down a long dark hall, he recalled the meeting he had attended and what he has to do. His eyes narrowed on the outside, showing he was in thought as he thought over the possible reasons and the weird flashes he had been having. He knows Leader is a genius and was leaving out something…but what exactly and for what purpose?

Before he could enter his room, Itachi stopped mid-way and turned to the shadows. "Leader-sama wants to know why you are here" came a stone cold but soft at the same time, voice.

"I will be there shortly" He replied turning back to his door and turning the knob.

"Itachi-san, I know"

Itachi looked at the shadows where the presence once was and narrowed his eyes before he walked into his room, shutting the door soundlessly.

* * *

Sakura coughed as she sprung up on the bed, her hacking subsiding as she took in deep breaths. Her mind was racing at the truth and was confused with the image that was in her head. 

"Vampires…" she breathed out as she stared down at her lap finally noticing she was not in the same room she remembered. Still she looked around breathlessly for the blond vampire that had attacked her earlier but she was somehow saved.

"Itachi… Uchiha…" she mumbled trying to sort things out. There was to much swarming around as she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. Concentrating on one thing she wanted to get to the bottom of this and forget about certain things.

Raking her hand through her hair she proceeded to the door cautiously and opened it peering through and looking down the halls. Seeing no one she hesitantly put out her feet and closed the door.

Walking silently down the hall she came to a corner and leaned against the wall, peering around the corner to see nothing. Sighing in relief she followed the hall down to a staircase. Softly tip toeing down the steps she froze and her eyes widened "You"

Her heart beat rapidly as she turned, but before she could a loud crash was heard, somewhere down the hall, "What the hell?" someone screamed.

Sakura eased up a bit as she realized everything was coming from a room somewhere down here. Letting out the air she didn't know she held, she continued on and followed the racket and talking down another impressive hall.

**There's a lot of halls in this place **her inner remarked, saying something for the first time in a while. Sakura ignored inner and followed the noise to a door.

"What the fuck is your problem, Teme?" a loud ferocious growl was heard.

"Dobe, you knew" snarled a equally ferocious voice.

'_That sounds like Naruto and Sasuke' _Sakura thought as she leaned onto the door listening to the conversation. _'But then they are…and with that blond…' _Sakura trailed off in her head trying to make sense of things.

Something slammed against the wall and shuffling and growls were heard before a angered female voice towered over them all, stopping the ruckus that was happening inside.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and opened the door "Tsunade-sama…?"

* * *

Everything was going smoothly as Tsunade explained what they were planning to do with Sakura. Sasuke may of looked calm but on the inside he was burning with rage. _'Why the hell would they keep a ritual from me?' _he thought. 

Naruto stayed fixed glaring at the floor before he mumbled a lightly too loudly "so she finally tells him" Sasuke heard this and glared at Naruto.

"You knew about this?" he lightly growled at Naruto taking a step forward. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shrugged "Yeah I did"

Sasuke's eyes bleed red as all his rage from the secrets and from his brother, came spilling out. Rushing forward he tackled Naruto into the wall, "Hey…" Kiba shouted a little to loudly as he jumped out of the way of the wrestling friends.

Naruto grunted and his canines began to grow as he managed to throw Sasuke off of him and into the table, making the glass platter hit the ground in a munch of pieces.

Hinata looked worriedly at Naruto as they continued to hit and tackle each other to the ground and walls. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as relaxed into the couch and tried to go back to sleep but Temari kept whacking him in the head telling him to stay awake _and_ do something before she kills both of them.

Naruto's eyes were turning red as he stared into Sasuke's own crimson ones. "I couldn't tell you" Naruto growled, punching Sasuke in the face. Sasuke merely gritted his teeth and lashed back " why would it be kept a secret in the first place?"

Kakashi was leaning against the wall ignoring all the commotion and reading his book which he just recently got back. His smirk was hidden under his mask as he softly chuckled at a certain scene in his novel. His tense feelings were slowly slipping away as he continued to read on. Peering once over the book he glanced at a red-in-the-face, Tsunade as she glared at the chaos the two were making.

Kakashi sighed as he enjoyed his relaxed moment while it lasted, the meeting went as planned until the very end when the two of them started to fight. Luckily everything should go according to plan from now on and throughout the long months to follow.

Neji glared at the idiots as another antique vase was broken. He knew it would result in this. "Destiny…" he scofted making the brunette with her hair done up in two buns sorta glare at him as she twirled a blade in her hand. "Knock it off with this destiny crap" she muttered. Neji sideways glanced at the 'weapon mistress' as they called her, Tenten, and "hn'd" at her. Which only cause her to growl in irritation at him and fling the blade that was in her hand, at him.

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach and then swiped at him with his clawed hands. Naruto snorted and dodged his claws before swiping his own talons at Sasuke. "Knock it off teme and face the facts" Naruto growled.

Kiba had shifted away from the fighting pair and leaned against the wall near Ino who was lost in thought. "What'cha thinking about?" he asked, smirking at her. Ino stared at the floor and Kiba waved his hand in front of her face "Hey you there?"

Blinking Ino looked up at Kiba and smiled at him before looking back at the ground. "What's a matter?" he asked noticing something was wrong with her.

"Sakura doesn't take it well when something is kept from her and when she is lied to." She muttered softly "She either gets really angry and wont talk for you for weeks at a time" she chuckled dryly or…"

"What the fuck was that for teme?" Naruto snarled as he went after Sasuke who curtly replied "Dobe, you knew"

"ENOUGH" Tsuande screamed completely losing her patience, it being thin in the first place. She was currently holding up both Naruto ,who's eyes were redish-orange, his canines were triple the size and his blonde hair had streaks of red in it, while his clawed hands were stretched out to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were crimson red with two tomea spinning rapidly, his clawed hands also swiping as he bared his incisors at Naruto. Tsunade's own eyes were a black color as she glared down at the two.

The door opened to reveal Sakura staring wide eyed at the scene before her, "Tsunade-sama…?" she asked in shock as she stared at them and then everyone else in the room. Everyone stopped dead in what they were doing and saying and stared at Sakura.

Tsunade dropped the two and her eyes turned back to normal. "Sakura… your up, you look a bit disheveled but your-"

"Your all vampires?" she asked, still in the state of shock.

"Well Technically. Kiba and Ino are werewolves and Naruto's a were-fox" Kakashi said putting his little book back into his back pocket and looking at staring at Sakura.

Sakura blinked, "So you work with Itachi and… the blond one…" she said a little unsure whether or not she could trust them anymore. After all it was the blond vampire that almost killed her.

"On certain terms but otherwise no. Deidara was token care of" came a voice from the window as Itachi stepped in and looked right at Sakura, holding her wide eyed gaze before turning to Tsunade and Kakashi "Tsunade-san, Kakashi-san" he nodded to them.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he let a growl rumble out from his throat and he took a couple of steps forward before Naruto got in his way. Looking normal except for his eyes. "Now is not the time, Sasuke." Sasuke turned his heated gaze to Naruto before standing still and looking at Sakura who was taking in everything.

"Right…" Sakura said before she walked back out the door and dazedly walking down the hall.

"Sakura-chan wait" Naruto shouted, going to run after her but Ino got in his way "No Naruto it's best to leave her alone, this is how she handles things" she spoke softly a sad smile sketched into her face. Naruto stared blankly at her before nodding back at her.

Itachi stood there emotionlessly "She will be put under my protection" he stated. Sasuke whipped around to him and snarled "She will not go near a bastard like you"

Itachi merely ignored his brother and was looking straight at Tsunade who nodded at him. Nodding back he walked back to the window. Sasuke looked at Tsunade "you can't possible agree with him" he growled disgusted in the whole concept.

"She will be kept under Itachi-san's eye" she stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?!!?" Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously yelled at the same time. Tsunade glared at them and Kakashi interfered before another fight would break lose. "It would be wiser" he commented, making the glares turn on him.

"Are you trying to work against me?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke glanced at him unsure of what he was talking about.

"No Naruto but it is better this way" Kakashi told him.

"What if _Itachi_ is incapable of watching her?" Sasuke said, sneering Itachi's name.

"I will never be incapable of doing so, dear brother, I assure you of that" Itachi said, standing on the windows edge before he jumped down, his cloak flying up. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrowed at him as he disappeared.

"No more arguments, I'll have all of you keeping an eye on her as well" Tsunade said before she walked out the door, all eyes on her.

"That went nicely" Kakashi commented taking his book back out, all eyes glaring at him. _'I hope it does…' _he thought, starting to read his book again to get his mind off of things.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall, her eyes glazed over in thought. _'Why would they all lie to me, I mean even the ones I just meet… even Ino and Tsunade' _she thought bitterly. _'all this time they were on Itachi's side…'_

**Hey, you know very well that if you were something out of the ordinary you would keep it a secret too **her inner argued.

Sakura's eyes narrowed _'It doesn't matter…' _she thought back to the first kidnapping and something was off. _'Why would they want me?' _Sakura blinked and stared down at the floor.

**They were probably hungry **her inner spoke casually, **like blondie.**

Sakura involuntary shivered and put her hand to her neck feeling not one but two sets of bite marks, one slightly crusted with blood. "What the hell, I only remember he bit me once" she muttered out loud, shaking off another shiver. Her inner shrugged.

**How would you know, you blacked out, remember.**

Sakura ignored inner as she came to a big, gold encrusted door. Going to the door she stared at it and guessed it must be the exit to this place. Opening it she walked forward before coming to a abrupt stop, just stopping herself from hitting a cloaked figure.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened for a couple of seconds before her eyes narrowed and she forgot what exactly he was. "No where of your or anyone else's concern" she hissed, side stepping him, but he moved right in front of her.

"You are not to go anywhere unless you are with me" Itachi told her. Sakura glared up at him " I don't care what you say, I'm leaving this place and that's the end of it"

Itachi merely blinked at her and a little surprised she wasn't scared of him. "I don't care what you want to do, you will do what I say" he replied.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits "Fuck you" she spat in his face, slightly regretting it when she was pulled forward and crushed against his chest, his hot breath tickling her ear. "I'd advise you to not use such vulgar language, blossom"

Sakura inhauled sharply as their second encounter played in her head, a lingering fear starting to brake lose. "Let me…g-go" she stuttered.

Itachi smirked against her ear "Are you scared blossom? You should be" he growled nipping her ear, making her gasp.

Sakura struggled against his grasp and her anger started to get the best of her once again, her arms were useless as they were pinned to her sides by his arm around her waist and shoulders. "You can't get free" he murmured breathing down her neck and stopping at the mark Deidara made, narrowing his eyes at it before his mouth traveled to the spot where he remarked her with a more powerful seal.

Sakura squirmed around "Stop it, you bastard" she growled, " Your suppose to be watching me not trying to molest me"

Itachi smirked against her skin and licked the mark, sending shivers down her spin. "You're mine" he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened at the possessiveness in his voice and did the only thing she could think of at the moment to get away. Remembering her medical training she spotted a point on his neck that could knock him out if hit hard enough. Using her only weapon at the moment she leaned into his neck and before he could realize what exactly she was doing she bit as hard as she could into the pressure point. Itachi grunted and let go, pulling away from her. Sakura used this chance, side-stepped him and ran off, straight into the woods that surrounded the castle.

Itachi shrugged his shoulder, getting ride of the surprise sting of pain. She was definitely full of surprises, though he bet she was trying to knock him out with what she was trying to do. With the force she used she could of knocked out a regular human but alas Itachi was definitely no human.

Watching her retreating back disappear into the woods he grunted and started to walk towards her. He wiped the little blood that escaped from his wound before it closed up. If she wanted to play this foolish game, he would for the mean time any ways. With the next step he took, he disappeared from sight and into the woods "You lose, Blossom."

* * *

**(A/N): So how was it? A little late but I had that nasty case of writer's block, but luckily inspiration just hit me today and it all flowed out, forming this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry if last chapter seemed confusing, I will tell you that Two different conversations were being shown in between Sakura's dream, one of them being Itachi's Conversation pieces.**

**Sorry if Itachi Seems a bit OOC and yes he seems a bit Bi-polar, with his change of personality. Lol**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Thank you all for your charming reviews and I will updater as soon as I can. Happy holidays everyone!!!**

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


	14. Second Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do Not Own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this story and my own characters

"Speech"

'_Thought's'_

_Flashback_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Previously: **

_Itachi shrugged his shoulder, getting ride of the surprise sting of pain. She was definitely full of surprises, though he bet she was trying to knock him out with what she was trying to do. With the force she used she could of knocked out a regular human but alas Itachi was definitely no human._

_Watching her retreating back disappear into the woods he grunted and started to walk towards her. He wiped the little blood that escaped from his wound before it closed up. If she wanted to play this foolish game, he would for the mean time any ways. With the next step he took, he disappeared from sight and into the woods "You lose, Blossom."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Second encounter

* * *

"_You were all acquainted, when your clan was prestigious and well known for their power and authority, a living legend then." he spoke. "You Vampires, them Hunters, others demons…we all mixed perfectly I guess you could say, a contract that held the peace and was broken, causing the down fall"_

"_What does the down fall of the clan have to do with this?" Itachi asked, staring at his shadowed leader._

_The leader chuckled dryly "So it has sparked your interest, Uchiha-san?"_

Itachi walked straight through the forest, easily following Sakura's tracks. When he appeared at the edge of the forest, he waited about five minutes before he slowly walked out to find her. He knew it would be easy, after all; all humans were easy to find.

Briskly he seemed to glide over the ground and blend into the shadows of the trees, his eyes glowing a brilliant crimson as he stared emotionlessly ahead of himself. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart start to slow down signaling her rest, before it beat faster and she took off once more.

"… _you will take this mission, and when the time comes, you know where to go. You have heard what has happened in the past and what will happen when the day comes. Are goals will be met and we will have them down, begging for mercy" he chuckled darkly. " You know what to do and how to do it, I expect it to be accomplished with little to no problems… though I warn you, as you might know, _he _is after the same goal"_

Itachi couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he walked a bit faster, he enjoyed the brief ten minutes so far but he was easily boring and he was a bit hungry as well. Making up his mind he took off in a flash and suddenly just stopped.

Nothing.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he focused in on her heart beat not hearing any thing. He just heard her heart slow down and now there was nothing, but the eerie silence of the forest.

"Why, hello Uchiha-san" came a seductive females voice, from behind a tree. Itachi turned his gaze to the left as the pale pink female appeared. Her eyes with most of her face except for her twisted smirk on her face, was hidden by her bangs. Her long blue hair tumbled over her bare breast hiding them from view. She wore a tan skirt that went down to her knees, with leather straps bound tightly to her hips, arms, and right leg.

Itachi remained in his emotionless façade as he turned his head back forward and began to walk away from the woman, ignoring her very existence. Taking only a couple of steps, the woman appeared in front of him, her hand resting on his chest.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked in a husky whisper, trailing her hand down his chest and to his hip, letting it rest there; her eyes still hidden.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and gripped the woman's arm painfully, ripping it off of his hip and 'throwing' it back at her. Side-stepping her, he continued on his way, searching for Sakura's heart beat or even her presence for that matter.

"You let me go into the woods alone…Itachi-kun"

Itachi paused in his step and turned his head to the side, seeing no one around, the woman gone. Itachi scoffed at himself inside his head, the shape shifter was trying to trick him. Turning back around he was halted by a cream colored hand on his chest.

Narrowing his eyes he looked up and froze for just a second.

"Isn't this what you want, Itachi-kun" came her innocent voice.

"_Do not get attached or you will be removed and some one more suitable will take your place… there are a couple of candidates already in line and would enjoy to be in your place right now"_

Itachi stared at the woman, her hair was now shorter and pink. Her emerald eyes looked into his, shinning brightly with long lost innocence and devious plans. He ran his eyes down her nude form, before his left arm wrapped around her slender waist, bringing her forward against his chest, molding them together.

The woman smirked and leaned into his face, her plump lips breaking apart and blowing her hot breath over his lips "I am your desire" she chanted.

Itachi backed her up against a tree and stared into her eyes, smirking himself, as he brushed his lips over her longing ones and up to her ear " No" he hissed before pulling his arm back and thrusting it forward through her chest, grinning as her eyes widened in panic and confusion.

Her cream colored skin turned back to the pale pink, her hair going back to its long blue, hiding her features except her wide open mouth shaped in a silent cry of pain. Blood dripped from her mouth as she stared at Itachi's cold emotionless ones.

"But…but…" her skin started to turn green with rot, her hair turning a decaying brown as it started to shrivel up and fall, not making it to the ground as it turned to bits of dead leaves. Her bangs shriveled up passing over where a nose should be and then up to her florescent orange; pupil-less eyes.

Itachi remained passive as her fingers fell onto the ground, seeping into the earth. The blood that spilled from her once lush lips, turned to dust that blew away in the sudden breeze of wind.

"I…I was your desire" she rasped out, her whole body turning completely brown, black spots forming and caving in. Itachi removed his hand from her waist but kept his other one lodged into her chest.

"Hn" he snorted as she continued to look at him helplessly.

"I was the one you lov-" Itachi pulled out her heart, her body falling to the ground, in dead leaves and forest foliage. The heart in his hand continued to beat before it turned coal black and crumbled within his out stretched hand.

"Love…pathetic" he snorted, dusting his hand off and continuing on his way forward, hearing Sakura's calm heart beat, once again.

* * *

Leaning against a moss covered tree, she inhaled deeply, her eyes half way shut. Taking one last deep breath in, she pushed off the tree running forward, zigzagging through trees and snagging vines.

Jumping over a unearthed tree root she fumbled forward into the ground, but instead landed on her hands and flipped forward, landing shakily on a bent knee. Her pink locks swayed to a stop, covering her face. A few tears dropped down to the foliage where her hands rested.

'_I want to know the truth…' _she thought to herself _'I wish everything could become clear'_

Pushing herself up once again, she staggered forward wiping her eyes. Making it only to the next tree she completely collapsed against it, her arms hung uselessly at her sides as she stared ahead of herself, into space.

She chuckled dryly to herself, mumbling "Looks like I outsmarted him"

**Yeah, at the cost of getting yourself warn out and lost, you dumbass**

'_Whatever' _Sakura thought, relaxing against the tree. She pulled her hand up and brushed over her neck remembering the forceful but desire filled kisses he sprayed her with, her cheeks tinting a light pink as she slide her tongue over her lips.

**Imagine what it would be like to have him on top of us, his lips trailing down-**

"No" she said out loud, her eyes narrowed at the thought of her inner.

**Humph, so you deny everything even that image? **her inner inquired, referring to the time she was passed out.

"That was just…my mind over reacting to everything" she told herself or more like tried to convince herself.

"My my, what's such a lovely lady doing in a place like this and talking to herself on top of it all?" came a velvety voice out of the snagging vines.

Snapping out of her reverie Sakura looked up in the direction of the voice, seeing nothing but a glowing set of pale blue eyes. Stiffening slightly, she quickly looked around herself finding any thing to use as a weapon against the possible threat.

**Yeah go into a forest that could be filled with vampires or other creatures…very smart **her inner sarcastically replied.

Dry chuckling brought her attention back to the vines as a figure started to come out. A well sculptured pale but still a peachy hue; face added to the pale blue eyes that seemed to lessen in their glow as he emerged, turning almost violet. He had high cheek bones and a well rounded chin that seemed to add to his handsome glow. His maroon colored hair spiked out in all directions, and his bangs slightly fell down and covered his right eye a bit. He was wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his perfectly shaped arms and chest, black slacks hung low on his hips as he took a few more steps toward Sakura.

"Who are you?" she growled in a intimidating voice that didn't seem to faze the person in front of her, for he gave her a sly smirk and mockingly bowed down "Rei my dear, at your service"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched him stand straight again, the smirk still plastered on his charming face as he took a couple of more steps forward. Sakura stood up quickly and kept her eyes glued on him.

"It's only polite if you give me your name in return" he spoke, staring into her emerald eyes. Sakura considered it for a moment before she calmly answered him "Sakura"

Rei nodded his head "Ah yes what a fitting name." He walked closer to her so now he was only ten feet away. Sakura tensed and she hissed at him "Don't come any closer"

Rei simple raised an eyebrow and chuckled "If that is your wish, my dear"

"Stop calling me that" she hissed, her eyes completely narrowed in a glare towards him.

Rei quirked his eyebrow once again "Stop calling you what, my dear?" he asked innocently.

"Stop calling me 'my dear' I'm not your dear" she hissed. "Why don't you go away, I don't know you and you don't know me, so why don't you go fu-"

"My dear" he cut her off "I know plenty about you"

Sakura's eyes widened at she stared at him confused and now fully alert. Looking at a sturdy looking fallen branch from the corner of her eye, she leaped toward it, grabbing it and rolling over to a standing position. The branch poised in front of her, ready to swing at him if he attacked her.

Rei tilted his head to the side and chuckled once again "That won't do you any good" he said before appearing in front of her, his right hand holding the stick while his left covered her own hand that was securely grasping the stick.

Sakura's eyes widened completely as she froze stiff. Rei smirked at her, but kept them in that position.

'_I can't move, what's happening?' _Sakura frantically thought as she struggled to move her body out of his grasp.

"Don't worry dear, it's just temporarily until I let you go" he answered her.

'_What!?!?' _Sakura thought _'He can hear my thoughts?'_

"For the time being" Rei said, before he shut his eyes in what seemed like concentration. Sakura could only stare at him as his face started to turn into one of disgust. "A blood sucker…" he sneered with his eyes still closed.

'_What is h… what are you doing?' _she asked through thought, remembering he could hear her.

"Be quiet" he hissed out, as his forehead scrunched together.

Sakura's eyes narrowed _'fuck you' _she told him, grinning mentally when he opened his eyes and glared at her. Though her grin didn't last long as he then looked at her with interest and his sly smirk formed on his face.

"It seems I can not go any further…" he mumbled out loud, still staring at her. " Sakura Haruno…sounds very familiar, indeed"

Sakura only glared at him since there was nothing else she could do

"Ah yes, now I remember…" This time Rei seemed to be talking to her "Do you want to know who you are? All I ask is of one thing and I'll tell you everything" he purred, his eyes glowing a deep blue.

'_I know who I am… now get your fucking hands off of me' _she growled at him in her head.

Rei tilted his head to the side before letting her go, "As you wish." He stayed where he was and just stared at her. Sakura finally able to move again, backed up and swung her stick at him. Her eyes widened when it right through his body like he was mist and not a solid being.

"What are … you?" she asked hesitantly.

Rei continued to stare at her not moving a single inch, even when the stick passed through his body. " _He_ has plans for you…" he spoke before his mouth twitched into a wicked grin. " Tell me my wish and I'll wish for me to you" he purred hypnotically.

Sakura stood there trying to figure out what he meant, _'Tell me my wish and I'll wish for you to me?'_ she thought, coming to no conclusion on what he could possible mean.

"Wh-" before she could finish, Rei was on her, his lips mashed onto hers. His hands wrapped around her back under her shirt and pierced into her skin, dragging down; making some cut and red marks from her shoulder down to the small of her back.

Sakura couldn't move as the paralysis took effect. It felt like her breath and her whole being was being sucked out of her, besides the nagging pain he caused on her back.

'_You are special to all those around you because you were there and are the last' _Rei's voice sounded in her head.

A pain started to appear where her heart beat.

'_The truth was hidden from you because everything repeats'_

Sakura's head started to spin and she wanted to puke, but couldn't because of the need of oxygen. Her lungs felt like they were about to collapse along with her slowly beating heart.

'_The moon is very pretty with fresh blood spilled over it giving rise to power, my dear, there are ones who-' _Rei's voice cut off as his lips broke away from hers, Sakura herself falling backwards unable to stop herself as she hit the ground painfully, her mouth opening, but instead of a cry, she sucked in the oxygen.

"You will pay for this" Sakura heard Rei hiss out before the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves and forest foliage gave away that he was fleeing.

Sucking in the air she so desperately needed, she stayed laying on the ground, her chest heaving up and down and the pain dissipating. Blinking open her eyes, she found a pale hand extended down to her. Tensing up once again she crawled away from the long haired man, which made him chuckle.

Sakura continued to back up until she hit a tree, she wasn't going to trust this second guy like she did the first a life-threatening mistake on her part to let her guard down for one moment. "What happened to Rei?"

His arm retreated back to his side and his long black hair flew into his face. "He won't bother you with me around" he replied not answering her question. Sakura stared at him for a couple of seconds as she stood up, back against the tree and her arms holding onto it for support.

"You must have had a lot of questions on your mind" he told her, which only ended up confusing Sakura more, but before she could ask him he answered her unvoiced question. "Those creatures, who are banished here, like to take souls that need answers simple by granting a wish, the Kikiireru clan"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows "How do you know this?"

"I know lots of things, like who you are, Haruno Sssakura" he told her, drawing out the S.

'_How do so many people or things I should say, know me?' _she thought. "Well since you know me, shouldn't I know who you are?" She asked.

The man chuckled " I'm not important as of right now" he paused and grinned "I have answers of who you really are, but unlike the others I'm willing to tell if you come with me, that is. Matters like these can not be discussed in an area such as this"

"Yeah like I'm going to go willingly with you" she remarked sarcastically, " I'm sick of yours and everyone else's bullshit, I know who I am" she hissed out, trying to buy some time as she formed a plan. _'Damn where's Itachi…' _she thought not realizing who she was asking for.

The black haired man smirked and revealed a longer then normal canine. "Do you now?" before he disappeared completely, no traces what so ever of someone being there a moment ago. Sakura stared at the empty space and grunted as she walked forward cautiously.

"I'll be waiting, just call when you need me…" the persons voice whispered throughout the forest.

There was nothing, she was once again alone. Turning in circles she took a deep breath in and fell down to the ground in a sitting position. _'What the hell was he talking about…?' _she thought, replaying everything in her head since she woke up. She stared at the spot in the vines where Rei appeared _'What was he talking about?' _she snorts "Just great, splendid, more lovely secretes to add to the list"

**Are you going to tell them?**

Sakura blinked and scrunched up her face, _'I don't know…'_

Could she tell them about her encounter with Rei and her mystery savoir? The confusing things they kept telling her?

…

…

…

…

She snorted.

"No, why should I, It doesn't concern them" she said out loud to herself. "I'll solve this on my own" her eyes filled with determination as she worked through every thing, finding any information she could.

She was lost in thought for about ten to fifteen minutes before an angered voice made her come back to reality. "What was that noise I heard?"

Crunching up a bit she slowly turned her head to the left seeing crimson eyes that held anger, the rest of his face emotionless. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and returned to looking forward ignoring Itachi's question. "You know for a vampire you really do suck at finding someone, I thought you…" she paused briefly to think of what she could call the vampire species. "I thought your kind has enhanced sense of smell as well as the other senses" she mocked him.

"Hn" He replied walking over to her so he was now directly behind her. "Answer my question"

Sakura turned to him and tilted her head innocently "And what was that?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the pink haired woman that was getting on his nerves. "Blossom I don't like to repeat myself, now answer my question or you will be punished."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she huffed standing up, her arms crossed in front of her chest. " Look, _Uchiha_, I don't have to obey your every command like I'm some damn lackey, cause I sure as hell am not. I don't care if you're a vampire or ruler of the fucking world, your nothing but a ego logistic pompous ass basta-"

Itachi's arm shot out and his hand wrapped around Sakura neck, banging her against the nearest tree. His finger's curled restricting against her throat as Sakura's hands clawed at his arm, trying to make him let go. Her eyes were wide with fear as her throat continued to restrict cutting off her air supply.

"Let…me…go…" she choked out, digging her nails into his arm trying to make him loosen up. Itachi stared at her with narrowed eyes "I do not take politely to those of you who step beyond the line. Do not think that just because I have to watch over you that you can disobey anything that I command you to do, you are just another pitiful, weak, human" he hissed at her, as he stared blankly into her, now, angered eyes

'_Just another human'_ he thought, putting most of his anger at himself to Sakura, the cause for his problems.

Sakura stopped clawing at his arm and let her arms hang limply, as her hate filled gaze, glared holes through Itachi's head. Itachi stared right back before he released her and turned around walking away.

'_Nothing more then a human who I've dealt with before and tastes good. Only a desire to have her body then throw away like all the others' _

Sakura hit the ground and winced as her injured back, slid against the ragged bark of the tree, as she went down. She rubbed her sore and soon to be bruised neck, her head tilted down so her dirty locks covered her eyes. Sakura gritted her teeth and grabbed a rock that was at her feet. "I am not weak" she spoke softly before raising her head and glaring at Itachi's back.

'_I'm not weak, anymore'_

"I am not weak nor pathetic" she yelled standing and then hurtling the rock at Itachi's back.

…

…

…

…

_Crack._

…

…

…

…

Her eyes widened.

…

…

…

…

Itachi stopped walking and stood there.

…

…

…

…

'_He was suppose to evade it' _she thought as Itachi disappeared from view and her breath hitched as he re-appeared in front of her, their bodies only an inch apart.

Sakura kept her gaze towards his chest, not daring to look up into his eyes, her body frozen. _'What's the matter with me' _she thought angrily at herself.

"Look at me" he said.

Sakura continued to stare at his chest not wanting to dare look up, wanting to be out of this situation and as far away as possible from his body which was making her heat up and think thoughts she shouldn't be. "Blossom…" he warned.

Sakura gulped and slowly lifted her head up glancing up at his eyes and then settling them to the side so she was glancing behind him. Itachi's eyes slightly narrowed and he lifted his hand trailing it up her arm and over her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes clenched shut as she suppressed a shiver and kept her breath even. Her skin turning hot as soon as his fingers trailed over it. She opened her eyes and kept staring at the side of his head, who knows what would happen if she did look in his eyes. "What?" she asked in a low whisper.

" Blossom, what did I say?" he huskily growled as his hand slid over her neck, absent mindedly tracing over his bite mark before continuing to her jaw, till it was under her chin and tilting her head so her eyes locked with his.

Sakura was at a lost for words as she stared into his dark crimson orbs, memorized. She couldn't move and she didn't know why his touch made shivers rack her whole body. It wasn't… he wasn't suppose to do that to her.

He's the enemy.

He's a murderer.

He's a vampire.

Her cheeks turned red as her mind started to work. They were close… too close.

Itachi leaned his head forward so his lips brushed against hers in a ghostly kiss. Sakura blinked stunned. Her face heated just with the lightest brush of his lips and her body craved more. She leaned forward expecting to close their lips together, but Itachi moved his head back, a smirk plastered on his face.

Sakura stared ahead before she closed her eyes shut and shook her head, making Itachi let go of her chin.

'_What the hell was I doing?' _she screamed in her head _'And the nerve of him to lead me on like that?!?!'_

Sakura opened her eyes, they were relit with rage as she glared at him; who just kept smirking at her. Her cheeks turned red from anger and Itachi leaned closer to her.

"You Bast-" Sakura was cut off when Itachi claimed her lips, roughly kissing her. Sakura's eyes widen and she tried to pull away but Itachi was persistent when he nipped on her bottom lip and began to suck on it.

'_What am I doing?' _she thought as she slipped her eyes shut and responded back, kissing him just as hard. Her arms raised and hesitantly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to herself.

Itachi slipped his hands around her waist bringing her forward, crushing her against his body; the perfect mold. He trailed one of his hands down her thigh rubbing circles along the way. He demanded more of an entrance which Sakura wasn't allowing, so he tightened his grip on her waist and bit her lip enough to make it bleed and make her gasp so he could push his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura moaned as his tongue slid along the roof of her mouth and then tangled with her own. _'He's a vampire…I shouldn't…' _she thought as she engaged with him in their tongue battle, while tasting her own blood that flowed from her lip, a metallic taste that didn't seem to faze her.

Itachi dug his fingers into her back creating crescent shapes which just about broke the skin, in areas where Rei didn't mark from his claws. His other hand grasped her thigh and pulled it up, making it wrap around his waist as he pushed her into the tree. Sakura moaned and her leg tightened around his waist, as he pulled his tongue out of her mouth and sucked on her lip, her sweet taste filling his mouth. Hearing her throaty moan he descended down her jaw and to her neck, where he sucked on her throat.

Sakura tilted her head to the side allowing him more access as she enjoyed the warmth and feeling he created for her. She felt his teeth scrap across her neck and her eyes opened as she stared at the forest around them, she was in bliss even though it was wrong on so many levels but right at the same time.

'_Desire…' _he thought.

Sakura tightened her grip on his neck and pulled him in further, letting out a deep moan from her throat when he nipped the sensitive spot on her neck. Shiver's of pleasure were running down her spine and heating up her whole body down to her core.

'_Yes, just a desire…nothing more' _Itachi pushed her into the tree more, making Sakura wince in pain as the bark dug into her cuts of Rei's claws, making them slightly bleed. Itachi stopped kissing her neck and hovered over her pulse, the smell of her blood hit him and he removed his head from her neck looking a her flash of pained face before she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"How did you get those?" he asked staring at her confused expression, as her eyes darted across his face. "I don't know-"

"Don't play coy with me" he growled as he pulled her off the tree and stuck his hand up the back of her shirt, rubbing over a cut, making her clench her teeth. Itachi pulled his hand out in view and rubbed his finger's together smearing her blood on his fingers more.

"This, how did you get those cuts?" he demanded.

Sakura stared at him "It must have been…when I… Fell and tripped over the roots, running from you" she lied, not realizing the position she was in at the moment because she was concentrating on keeping a straight face.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to tell her not tell an obvious lie when someone decided to interrupt, Sakura's eyes widening when she caught a good glance.

"The Uchiha is tantalizing with his prey instead of fucking killing them straight away, eh? I knew a bastard like you had some qualities" he chuckled darkly, his black skin turning back to its regular complexion.

* * *

**(A/N): Heeheeee another cliffy XP. Got some Itachi X Sakura-ness in there. Wonder who that was? Ah… so many secretes, and I'm thinking about a sequel too, but I don't know. Don't worry I don't think this story will be done until at least around 25-30 chapters; I'm still working it out. **

**I enjoyed all of the reviews and I thank you all for the inspiration you all give me to continue this story. **

**Rei : **departed soul

**Kikiireru : **To grant (a wish)

_**!!!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**The Death Reaper**_


End file.
